


Unexpected

by Vrishchika



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 70,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrishchika/pseuds/Vrishchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when he was starting to feel lost, without a purpose… life handed him an anchor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm listing it as a crossover but H50 is only in the first few chapters and McDanno is there but after a while the story shifts entirely to NCIS. Taking a lot of liberties and altering many canon facts, sorry for that if it bothers people. I haven't actually seen the latest seasons.
> 
> Furthermore, I have very limited knowledge of American legal system, culture or how the real NCIS works but I'm a sucker for details and so I researched some. If I've gotten facts wrong, please forgive me. There's slash, there will be sex. Mentions of past rape, I hope, doesn't offend people or the character's reactions come of as unrealistic. I confess I have no experience with rape victims, be they male or female and I won't pretend to understand what they go through. 
> 
> This is my first publishing on this site, I hope you like it and I look forward to all feedback. Cheers.

-1-

* * *

“Steve.” Danny whispered, gesturing quietly to the closet. His partner nodded, sliding into position, his gun ready. He approached the closet carefully, keeping a ear out for any sudden movement or noise. The detective took a moment before swiftly pulling the door open, his weapon pointed into the closet.

Wide, terrified green eyes stared at him and he immediately holstered his gun, raising his hands in reassurance, trusting Steve to have his back. “Hey, it’s ok, honey.” Danny soothed, getting on his knees before her, “I’m Detective Danny Williams and that’s my partner Steve McGarrett… we’re not gonna hurt you, I promise.” He took her in, dark hair, bright green eyes about five or so years old. “We’re policemen, sweetheart. It’s ok.” He assured. “Can you come out? It's safe now.”

She bit her lip, looking at him uncertainly before shaking her head, her eyes clouding in tears.

“Hey, ok.” Danny hastened to assure and sat down, “Alright, you can stay there for as long as you want. Would you tell me your name?” He asked with a gentle smile. “You look a lot like my daughter, you know? Her name’s Grace. Grace Williams, she’s twelve years old now. You look about her age.” He said, knowing it was untrue.

Just as he predicted, the mistake prompted her to speak. “I’m four.” She raised four fingers to emphasize. “My name’s Alessia.”

“Alyssia?” Danny asked, purposefully mispronouncing her name, hoping to get her to relax a bit more. He tried to see if she was injured in any way but the closet was dark and the room curtains were drawn. She didn't look roughed up in anyway though, much to his relief.

She shook her head, frowning at him. “Aah-leh-sia.” She corrected carefully, looking at him with stern eyes.

“Alessia.” Danny pronounced it correctly, smiling. “Very pretty name. Do you know what it means?” He asked. smiling when she relaxed a bit. When she shook her head, Danny took out his phone and showed it to her. “Shall we check?” He asked. At Alessia’s eager nod, he typed the name into Google search and clicked on the first result. “Italian name,” He announced, feeling pleased when she leaned forward, peering at the screen curiously. “It means protector or defender of man.” He looked impressed. “Very strong name for a very strong girl, I think.”

“What does Antonia mean?” She asked, crawling forward to sit by him.

Danny looked at her curiously, “Why Antonia?” He asked.

“That’s my name too!” She announced. “Alessia Antonia DiNozzo!”

Danny saw Steve stiffen out of the corner of his eyes, turning to look down at the girl. He ignored that for now and dutifully searched the name. “Feminine form of Anthony. It means priceless, praiseworthy and beautiful.”

Her eyes widened, “Really?” She asked, “Mama said she named me after papa.” She informed him, “Because papa was brave and a policeman, like you.”

“Alessia sweety...” Steve knelt beside him, “Do you know your papa’s name? We need to call him. Your mama is gonna go away for a while and you need to live with him.”

Alessia hesitated, biting her lower lip before nodding tentatively. “I know… but mama said never to tell anyone who my papa was. It would put papa in danger.”

“You said he’d a policeman, right?” Danny asked, smiling at her gently, “Then it’s safe to tell another policeman his name. We’ll find him and make sure he’s alright and can come pick you up.”

She looked at them, trying to judge their trustworthiness before nodding. “Anthony DiNozzo.”

Steve’s expression went blank, his lips pursing. Danny compensated for that by drawing her attention away from his partner. “Yeah, looks like your mom did name you after your dad.” He stood, “Are you ready to come out of the closet now, sweetheart? It’s almost lunchtime, right? Aren’t you hungry?”

Alessia clutched teddy, looking uncertain before gazing up at him with doe-like eyes. “Where’s mama? Why’s she going away?”

Danny felt his heart break at the lost look on her face and reached forward to gently tug her hair. “Sorry honey, but she has to.” He didn’t know how else to explain. “But I promise you’re not alone, ok? You can stay we us and play with Grace. She’ll love to have some company.” He assured her, despite knowing he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Steve. He offered her his hand, relieved when she took it after a pause and walked forward. It took just a brief conversation with the CPS to get Alessia into his protection. Danny was the arresting officer and already had custody of a daughter so she felt safe to leave their suspect’s child with him.

Danny left her with Kono while he and Steve wrapped up the case. “That name was familiar to you.”

“Yeah, I know two people of that name. One’s an asshole and the other, probably one of the best friends I had as a teenager.” Steve confessed with a sigh, “Alessia said her father was a policeman, I need to call Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS at their DC HQ.” The former SEAL rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, “There’s no way he would've known this, Danno. That… that woman would’ve been arrested the moment she approached him.”

Danny nudged his partner’s shoulder comfortingly before deciding to be the voice of reason. “It’s very possible that she didn’t-” He paused, “It might have been a hookup for all you know, Steve.”

“That’s the problem, Danno,” He said softly, “I know better.”

Danny froze before letting out a sigh. “Shit.”

* * *

“DiNozzo.” Tony greeted distractedly as he checked his report for any errors. It had been a busy day and he really didn’t want a new case right now.

He was exhausted.

“ _Hey, bud._ ” A familiar voice greeted and automatically a smile crossed his face. “ _Busy?_ ”

Tony paused in his reading, “Yeah, somewhat… what’s up, Stevo? You don’t usually call at this time. Isn’t it the middle of the work day for you?” He asked in concern.

Steve’s sigh straightened his spine and he narrowed his eyes. “Steve?”

“ _Yeah T, I’ve got no good news for you. Can you make time now? Or call me back as soon as you’re free? Preferably somewhere private._ ” His friend said and Tony looked about. Gibbs busy with some file but he knew that his boss was keeping an ear trained on him. McGee glanced at him occasionally too.

“Ok. Give me 30 minutes, I’ll call you as soon as I’m done with work.” Tony said, curious but since Steve suggested privacy, he had to wait.

“ _Alright. I’ll be waiting. And Tony?_ ” Steve said, _“I’d suggest you put in application for personal leave, for at least two to three weeks, bud._ ” Tony sat back, his eyes wide. “ _And book a ticket to Honolulu as soon as you can._ ”

“Shit, Steve, are you alright?” He asked, closing all his files and shutting down his desktop. Gibbs looked at him but he ignored it, his entire being focused on his friend. “What aren’t you telling me, buddy?” He demanded.

“ _I’m fine but Tony, really, you need to come down here._ ” He insisted. “ _And believe me, you’ll thank me for not telling you now._ ”

“Is it Danny?” He demanded, packing his backpack.

“ _Danno’s fine, buddy. Just listen to me, ok?_ ” Steve insisted, “ _Call me as soon you have some privacy._ ”

Tony harshly bit down his cheek to stop his protest and nodded curtly to himself. “Ok. Give me a few minutes.” He said softly before hanging up, intensely worried. He turned his attention to Gibbs, “Boss, I-”

Gibbs read him with a single glance and just waved him off, “Go.”

Tony rubbed his forehead, “I need leave too… apparently. For a couple of weeks, at least.”

The older man stilled, narrowing his eyes at his SFA. “Two weeks?” He demanded, “Why?”

“Don’t know yet but Steve sounded serious.” He admitted, “And he isn’t the kinda guy who’ll joke about.”

Gibbs frowned, “Then find out.” He insisted, “And e-mail the application to me and the HR immediately after you know how long it’ll take.” He said before dismissing him.

Tony murmured his thanks distractedly before sweeping out of the bullpen hastily. He knew, eventually, Gibbs would demand explanation, if only to ensure Tony wasn’t going on some leisure trip. The moment he got into the car, he connected his phone to the car’s system and dialed Steve’s number, pulling out of the parking lot. “Well, what’s going on, Steve?” He demanded.

“ _Do you know someone by the name of Kelly Beckett?_ ” Steve asked bluntly. Tony searched his mind but the name didn’t sound familiar at all. “ _She has some aliases,_ ” He said when Tony replied with a negative. “ _Ruth Benedict, Carrie Smith, Rina Edwards and Sally Winston._ ”

Tony rubbed his forehead, trying to search his memory but not a single name rang a bell. “No, Steve, none of those names sound familiar, why?” He demanded.

“ _You remember about five years ago, I came to DC for giving a guest lecture at USNA?_ ” His friend asked, “ _I stayed with you and one night you got shit-faced after coming back from some doctor’s appointment._ ”

Tony stilled before finding a spot to park his car. He remembered alright. He also remembered the long confession that followed after that, how he had unburdened the whole truth to the one friend he knew wouldn’t judge him. “Yeah.” He replied, his voice a whisper. “I remember.”

“ _We never caught the bitch… not until yesterday._ ” Tony looked at his phone in shock.

“What?!” He gasped, “You have her?”

“ _She escalated, buddy._ ” Steve replied grimly, “ _Three murdered victims until we finally nailed her. She was here in Hawaii all the time._ ”

Tony hissed out a curse, “What rape wasn’t enough for her?” He spat, furious.

“ _There’s the rub, T,_ ” Steve said softly, “ _There’s a method to her madness. It wasn’t sexual satisfaction she was after or the rush of killing._ ”

Tony frowned, looking at the phone. “Power-play? Revenge?”

“ _No. She wanted a child. Another child._ ”

Tony’s breath caught as his mind connected all the dots in an instant. “Jesus Christ.” He whispered in disbelief, “Steve, I… don’t tell me... ”

“ _The kid named you, Tony. I had my people run her DNA against your sample in the Navy database and it definitely matched. I ran it thrice just to make sure. She’s your daughter._ ” Steve said, his voice deep and steady, knowing that he was turning Tony’s world upside down. “ _Alessia Antonia DiNozzo._ ”

“Fuck...” Tony breathed out in disbelief, sinking into his seat, stunned.

“ _Danno and I both agree that she looks a lot like you too, T. She definitely got her eyes from you._ ”

“She does?” Tony asked faintly as he struggled to cope with the revelation. He stared unseeingly out of the windshield, trying to put his thoughts in order.

“ _Yes, and she’s beautiful. Takes after you, red-head but with the sweet temper and an ever-present smile._ ” Steve said softly, trying to help him cope. “ _Smart as tack and very observant._ ” He chuckled, “ _Talks a lot too, When Danno got her comfortable, she lost all her reserve and shyness._ ”

“God.” He breathed. “A daughter... ” he whispered to himself. “Is she… is she alright? That woman treated her right? She has all her immunizations? She healthy? Can’t be old enough for school right?” Tony asked urgently, “Is she showing any signs of being affected by this, Tony?”

“ _The pediatrician that we consulted told us that she’s slightly underweight. Danno agrees, he thinks there might have seem some neglect._ ” Steve informed him calmly, knowing it would sting Tony to see his own childhood echoed in his daughter’s. _“Beckett was largely an indifferent mother, from what I understand, she wanted a boy. There’s a story here but I’m guessing you aren’t in the mood to hear it._ ” He took a deep breath and continued, “ _Her immunizations are up-to-date and she appears to be a happy kid but she’s apparently way more independent than what Danno considers right for her age._ ”

Tony paled, rubbing his face tiredly. “Christ.”

“ _No physical wounds on her and no scars._ ” He assured, “ _Nothing that’ll leave a lasting impression._ ” Steve said in relief. “ _But there’s no next of kin. It’s either you or the system, T._ ”

“Me.” He hissed out, his eyes narrowed. “No way in hell she’s going into the system.”

The former SEAL made a small sound of satisfaction, “ _That’s what I was hoping to hear._ ” Steve replied with a smile in his voice. “ _We convinced the department to let Danno keep Alessia until you arrived. We’ll do everything we can to help along the way but you need to get here soon, can you arrange that?_ ”

Tony swallowed and hoped work won’t be an obstacle. he’ll quit if he had to but he wasn’t going to let a child suffer more than she had to. “I’ll get the first flight out tomorrow.”

“ _Ok. I’ll let you go now. Send me your flight details so I can come pick you up._ ”

“Got it.” Tony replied, “Thanks… Steve, I-”

“ _You’d do the same for me, any day, anytime._ ” Steve said confidently, “ _Just get here._ ”

Tony nodded shortly and hung up. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, he took deep, steadying breaths, trying to categorize the information he had been given. For a brief moment, he entertained the notion that this might be some elaborate joke. He might just be getting hyped-up over nothing. Even if Steve was capable of such a cruel prank, which he wasn’t, Tony’s gut was screaming at him that it was true.

 

He remembered nothing of that night, it was all a blur of rough-hands and a cloud of blonde curls, but he remembered the morning after. He remembered trying desperately to convince himself that he had just drank too much, or it was ridiculous to be so worked up about it. He beat himself up for scrubbing his skin raw trying to wash off that phantom touch. The mere smell of Nautica for Women was enough to make him nauseous. He, like others, used to think that it didn't  make sense... that women wanted to get laid, they just had to ask.

But consent was consent. That day Tony realized that taking away consent was just as traumatic to him as it was to the female victims he encountered during his long career in law-enforcement.

No. This was no prank.

Combing his fingers through his hair, he called Gibbs, preparing himself for what was likely to be an unpleasant conversation.

“ _What?_ ” Gibbs barked out.

“Steve was right, I need a two weeks off, boss. Starting tomorrow. Personal emergency.” He said softly but firmly.

Gibbs paused, “ _You in trouble?_ ” He asked gruffly.

Tony replied promptly but not too promptly. “No.” The short, succinct answer told Gibbs that Tony was on the razor’s edge and denying him now would only lead to trouble.

“ _Alright._ ” Gibbs replied, “ _You still need to send a formal application to HR. I’ll approve it and send it on. Two weeks?_ ”

“Two weeks.” He affirmed as he started his car. “Thanks boss.” He said before hanging up. Tony wasn’t in any mood for questions and he knew, with Gibbs, the less he talked, the better.

Thoughts crowded his head, each demanding separate attention. He needed to book tickets, pack, consult the pediatrician Steve had used for Alessia.

As he approached his house, he wondered if his neighborhood was right for his daughter, if he needed to move. Was his apartment big enough? Did he need to childproof it?Did he need to look into nannies, knowing he couldn’t just leave his daughter alone or in daycare with his job? Did Alessia go to school? He needed to decide what to do with regards to his living situation. Alessia must be a little over four by now, she didn’t need a crib. His twin bed would be ideal for her while it was high time he took a bigger bed. They’ll have to share a room but he didn’t think that’d be an issue at the moment.

He wondered if getting a new house soon would be a better option. He had enough savings, a good credit-record and an inheritance from his mother that he hadn’t yet touched. That, along with some very smart investing, he had more than enough to live very comfortably. A place in the suburbs would be a much better option, a backyard and a safer community with good neighbors… he needed to think about it and he didn’t have much time. He couldn’t rush buying a house but he certainly needed to step on it.

As he entered his apartment, he called one of the few friends he had outside of work. “Hey Jimmy, could I ask you for a huge favor? In fact, if your wife’s around, put me on speaker, I need to talk to both of you.” Jim and his wife Elena were good friends and very reliable. He met Jim on his morning runs when the man had twisted his ankle on the jogging track. He helped the man out and for that, earned his friendship. He could rely on the man to help him without reserve and without questions. It helped that he had a daughter of his own just a few years older than Alessia.

“ _Sure Tony, hold on._ ” After a minute or so, both Jim and Elena were on the phone, “ _So, what’s up, T-man?_ ” Jim asked cheerfully.

“Apparently, I’ve a daughter.” He blurted out gracelessly, anxious to get this over with. The sooner they where done getting the explanations out of the way, the better. “She’s about four and currently in Hawaii and I didn’t know. Her mother’s a screw-up and in jail.”

There was a stunned pause. “ _Jesus, Tony._ ” Elena whispered in shock. “ _And you just found out?_ ” She asked.

"Yeah," He admitted helplessly, "My friend Steve called just now. I'm the only one in this whole scenario who didn't know about it. Even my daughter knew, she gave my name when asked about her father." He explained. "And Steve ran the DNA thrice. I... there's no doubt."

“ _Shit_ ” Jim hissed out. “ _T, what do you need?_ ” He asked softly, “ _I’m guessing you’re leaving for Hawaii soon? She with a relative or something? Your daughter?_ ”

“I’ll see if I can get a flight tomorrow. Steve's partner got custody." Tony replied, "I just need to temporarily set my apartment up for a kid. Elena, do you think I should get a new place?” If he could make do with their apartment, he would but he seriously doubted it was a good place to raise his kid in.

Elena seemed to be thinking on it before replying. “ _I love your apartment, Tony._ ” She confessed, “ _But yeah, you need a home, not a bachelor’s pad. There's not much space there and I'm sorry but you don't even live in the good part of NE DC. So yeah, I'd recommend you start looking for a place. It doesn't need to be big or even have a large backyard but you need a house where you'll both have breathing room._ "  Elena suggested, her voice soft. " _Anyways, I’ll set things up for you in the apartment for now. I have Lucy’s things from a couple of years ago, dresses and toys. Those can tide you over until you’ve time to do some proper shopping._ ” She assured. “ _I’ll buy some essentials too. Dr. Harper’s a great pediatrician, I’ll forward you her number._ ”

“That’d be great.” Tony said, extremely relieved.

“ _Tony, you need to update your personal records, your insurance and will._ ” Jim reminded him, considering how dangerous his job was. “ _Secure her future as soon as possible._ ” He advised.

" _Jim, let him get his daughter to DC first then we can think about everything else. He'll have much to worry about anyways._ " Elena sighed.

The NCIS agent agreed with Jim though, already drawing up plans. “Yeah, I’ll contact Rick as early as possible tomorrow. What do you think it’d be better, nanny or daycare?” Rick, along with his wife Alice, were his good friends too. Rick was his frat-buddy but also a very successful lawyer. He had always handled Tony's legal affairs, which was great because Tony seemed to attract legal troubles often.

“ _Since you keep odd hours, a nanny would be much better._ ” Elena suggested. “ _But I don’t think it’ll come to that. She’s preschool age so the school can keep her from 8 to 6 with before and after school programs. If an emergency pops up, we’ll help and I’m sure that the same can be said for Rick and Alice as well._ ”

“You’re gonna be a life-saver, I can tell.” Tony breathed out in relief. He switched on his laptop, quickly opening his browser to book tickets. “Anything else I need to know?” He asked.

“ _Get some rest._ ” Elena said firmly, “ _It’s a long flight to Hawaii, anything else that needs to be discussed, we’ll discuss tomorrow. And pictures, Tony. Don’t forget to send me pictures!_ ” She demanded, causing Tony to smile faintly.

He said his goodbyes distractedly, finding a flight for O’ahu that took off in about six hours. That didn’t give him much time so he booked the ticket before getting off the couch to put some leftovers in the oven to reheat while he took out his suitcase. Tony stared at his wardrobe as he ate. There were hundreds of things he needed to do before he called himself even remotely close to done. He needed to update his personal file at work but he decided to wait on that.

If Tony was gonna move, it’d be better do all changes at once instead of applying again and again. He also needed to look into selling his apartment.

Fortunately, on expenses side, he was safe.

With a sigh, he considered his closet again. For Hawaii’s tropical weather, he packed nothing but T-Shirts and Chinos and two light suits just in case he needed to make a good impression somewhere. He packed his swimsuit and some broad-shorts because he intended to have fun the first few days with his daughter. He was looking forward to teaching her how to swim and walking in beaches with her.

Hawaii would serve as a vacation to both of them.

By the time he was done packing, Tony was exhausted but had only five hours to his flight and three hours to get ready. Setting his alarm, he tried to take a short nap but it proved nearly impossible.

What shock had delayed came surging forward the moment Tony let his guard down.

He wasn’t ready to be a father! His phobia for commitment was infamous and the very notion of children gave him hives. Whenever a case involving children came to them, he always let Gibbs handle it. Kids never seemed to like him or even get comfortable in his presence. It wasn’t like he had a great example to draw from. His father was the poster-boy for parental neglect and Tony was always crippled by the fear that he might just turn out to be like him. Even in his late thirties, Tony was suffering from the the ill-effects of his parents’ screw-up. There was no way he was willing to expose another child to that, much less his own.

For a moment, Tony actually entertained the notion of letting her go into the system but immediately he disregarded it. Despite everything, at least with him, she’d be safe. He knew he’d never raise a hand against any child and he knew, just because of his own experiences, he’d do his best to never neglect her needs.

This worry would linger with him, Tony was certain. Doing right by his daughter, ensuring he didn’t fail as a father would probably be his priority from now on.

For some reason, that didn’t scare him as much as he thought it would.

Spending the night restlessly tossing and turning in his bed didn’t help. By the time Tony’s alarm rang, he was shaking, an intense migraine making his head pound. He hauled himself off the bed with a frustrated grunt. Tony sat at the edge of his bed, staring listlessly down at his hands.

“Can I really do this?” He asked to himself, his voice hoarse and his heart racing. “Alessia Antonia DiNozzo...” he breathed, closing his eyes, trying to sketch a picture from Steve’s description but failing utterly. The name was so fancy… but seemed so lovingly chosen, so elegant. He knew people would butcher it but it was precious to him, despite the fact that that woman had named his daughter.

Alessia.

Taking a deep, calming breath, he squared his shoulders and slapped his cheeks sharply.

Time to buckle up and take responsibility.

With that thought in mind he got off the bed and quickly took a warm shower and dressed. Packing his laptop, tablet and phone into his backpack, he called a cab and left for Dulles. Frankly, Tony was a bit surprised that Gibbs hadn’t called demanding an explanation. In fact, he was suspicious about it too. His boss was let him go entirely too easily, not even protesting his long leave. The lack of curiosity on his part was very odd and frankly a bit alarming. Of course, it could be attributed to Gibbs simply being in a good mood but Tony didn't trust it.

 

Shaking the thought off and went on. Tony’s flight from DCA to JFK happened without hassle but he had to wait about an hour for his flight to Honolulu. With a sigh, he checked his watch only to tense slightly when someone grabbed his jacket. He glanced behind to look at a harried mother dealing with a restless toddler and a demanding young boy.

The example of the realities of parenthood brought an unexpected smile on his face. “Why hello there, beautiful.” He murmured to the little girl who’s chubby little hands had grabbed his coat. “Do you need me to hold the bag for you, ma’am?” He asked the young mother as he wriggled his fingers at the little girl. He smiled despite his tiredness, allowing her to catch the moving digits and distracting her as the mother got her other child under control.

The woman smiled thankfully and with a muttered please, allowed him to take her bag.

“Excuse me, sir?” The woman at the check-in counter addressed him. “Good morning.”

He turned around and smiled at her apologetically, “Ah, good morning, sorry about that.” He handed her his ticket and rubbed his brow tiredly. He could feel the lack of sleep dragging on him.

“Do you have a preference, sir?” She asked as she checked his id and entered his details.

“Whatever you have available is fine.” He answered softly.

“You’re lucky sir, we have only three seats remaining.” She replied with a smile, selecting the aisle seat for him consider how tall the handsome man was.

Tony paused, his brow wrinkling in concern, “Three seats you say?” He asked softly, turning to glance behind him. A brief look at the young mother’s wide-eyes and tired expression, he sighed. “Looks like someone else needs it more than I do.” He smiled at the lady on the counter, “Could you proceed with her and her kids? I’m getting bumped.” He grinned faintly. The lady manning the counter looked at his tired features in concern before nodding. She took the mother’s tickets and handed the grateful lady a three seats on the flight before signaling that the flight was overbooked.

“Mr. DiNozzo, please give me a moment to sort out an alternative for you. The next flight leaves by 9.50 and has a layover at LAX for fours hours and would reach Honolulu at around 8.50.”

Tony resisted the urge to groan, “There’s no flight out where I could reach Hawaii sooner?” He asked and at her confirmation, he sighed. “Is first class available?” He asked. “How much would I have to top up?” Wincing at the thought of shelling out a thousand or perhaps more.

“Yes, we have first class available, sir.” She assured, typing and checking. Nodding to herself, she took his ticket and printed out a new boarding pass for him and when he raised a brow at her she simply smiled.

Tony grinned, “Thank you, ma’am.” He replied as he took his upgraded ticket. By the time he was done, they were already boarding so he got onto the plane and leaned back in his plush, first-class seat. He even got a window seat. 

 

The moment the plane was in the air, Tony took out his Mac and went to work. First thing first, he booked return tickets for himself and his daughter on the second Thursday of his visit, meaning he’d be in Washington on Friday. He booked their premium economy which cost him $1100, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to handle a four-year-old in the crowded coach.

He wasn’t even going to try.

Taking a sip of the exquisite Kona coffee that the airline provided, he then sent Steve his flight details. It was fortunate that he was staying with his friend otherwise this unplanned trip to Hawaii with last minute reservations would’ve burned a hole in his wallet. He wouldn't have minded in the past but suddenly, every penny seemed more valuable with Alessia in his life. His frantic thoughts had already considered the long distant expenses like cars, colleges, vacation and even her pocket-money and wardrobe. For his four year old daughter, he already had panicked thoughts about boys, drugs, alcohol all the criminal threats he had encountered in his life, which were considerable.

 

It was almost as though he was thinking about everything at once, planning for every potential problem at once along with trying to deal with the fact that he was suddenly a father to a kid who'd need near constant supervision. _  
_

 

With a stifled, desperate laugh, he forcefully redirected his attention back to the matter at hand. After the tickets were done, he moved onto looking into houses. For a moment, he leaned back and wondered what he should go for. He could buy a good house outright with some of the money that his mother left him as down payment. He still had some great investments he had made over the years. He was single man with a Grade 12 level Special Agent’s salary and DC was one of the highest paying locations. His Agent Afloat stint and hazard pay when he took special undercover assignments had given him more money than he could actively spend.

 

With a determined nod, he opened a the folder that contained his meticulous financial records. ‘I shouldn’t have a problem,’ he thought to himself as he studied his papers, ‘My savings. NCIS keeping me busy is certainly helping my bank accounts. No vacation in four years? More than that?’

Yeah, savings had been piling up but Alessia would cut down on the amount of overtime he’d be able to do. Tony’ll have to give up undercover work entirely.

Financials aside, he still had to think how he’d do his job and still be a good parent for his daughter. Cases didn’t follow a nine to five schedule and there had been times he had to sleep in the office and times when he came home dead on his feet. Sometimes, weekends had no meaning to them and it wasn’t odd for Gibbs to call in the middle of the night for a case and he really couldn’t work like that.

Thankfully, the Navy Yard had a creche for NCIS that was open twenty-four seven just of similar emergencies. He knew and trusted the people down there but he really wanted to keep this new development from his team for as long as possible. Tony knew they’d have their opinions and very few of them would be complimentary or reassuring. He needed to plant his feet firmly on the ground and gain confidence in himself as a father before he could calmly face their derision. He was terrified as it was, he didn't need to add their disapproval to that. He had to confess to himself, though, that he wouldn't be able to keep it from Gibbs for long, though.

Shaking his head, he halfheartedly checked the regular Realty websites before giving into his exhaustion and pushing his seat back to sleep.

It was two hours before the flight attendant gently woke him up for lunch. With his stomach full, he went on to sip his Merlot and restarted his search. ‘We need at least two bedrooms.’ he thought to himself as he set the search parameters. ‘with baths in each. She’s a girl, she’ll ask for her own bathroom when she’s older so better look for a house with that already in it. An entertainment room for my plasma and DVD collection and a study for my books and hours spent teaching her and helping her with homework. A place for my piano, guitar and sound system. A good backyard for her to play in. Maybe a swimming pool?’ He shook his head at that.

For some reason, a pool sounded pretentious and not to his taste.

The first new houses he got looked were an immediate pass. Everything looked too much like it came out of a magazine for him to like. He knew better than to hope for less crowded neighborhoods near his work so he wasn't disappointed when he found houses sticking to each other like glue. The prices were ridiculous and moving to Arlington or even to Alexandria near Gibbs looked like a better option. A brief search showed two or so houses that he liked in Northwest DC that actually seemed doable. Lazily, he clicked on the pictures but the distraction didn’t work. After nearly half-an-hour to fruitlessly trying to look into houses, he sank back in his seat and closed his eyes. Worried thoughts encroached his mind again.

Nothing Tony did helped. One side of his head was throbbing and his left eye felt like a hot spear was pressing into it from the back. Swallowing nausea, he tried to sleep, tried to ease his worries away and only partially succeeded. For the rest of the flight, he just drifted, half-formed plans passing through his mind and excitement, nervousness and exhaustion all confusing his body and not allowing him any peace.

When he finally managed to wrestle his thoughts down and drift off to sleep, he was nearly four hours away from landing.

He hoped his migraine would abate by then.

* * *

 

Gibbs leaned back in his chair and observed his remaining subordinates. Tony taking time off had come at an ideal time. His SFA had been distracted for the past few months, unhappy and listless in a way that was extremely subtle but it didn’t escape his notice. He was quieter too, unwilling to act like a clown to lighten the atmosphere or flaunt his various single-night affairs with women. He seemed more serious and while others may have preferred it, Gibbs found that he missed the irrepressible good humor that had characterized Tony for so long.

Gibbs knew that most of it was his own fault. When he had returned from Mexico, he hadn’t treated his second in command well and others had followed his example. During those days, Tony was just someone who worked under him, not the man who had had his back for years, who had given him his absolute loyalty and respect without any reserve.

When his memories of Tony finally returned, the fissures had sunk too deep and Gibbs’ inability to apologize became an unexpected weakness.

It only escalated from there. The mess with his undercover assignment, Jenny’s death and the numerous secrets changed things between them. Vance certainly didn’t help, sending Tony off to a boat as Agent Afloat and keeping him there so long. Somewhere along the way, people had started considering Tony a joke, forgetting just how competent he was and somehow, it seemed like Gibbs had actually encouraged that.

He never intended to.

Gibbs had no clue how to repair one of the most important relationships in his life. Tony could never replace the hole left by his family but he had supported him unwaveringly for over a decade. Gibbs had taken all that respect and care and thrown it back to his SFA’s face.

If Tony had raged, been angry and resentful or even blamed him, Gibbs would’ve felt better. But he didn’t. He took everything Gibbs had given with a straight back and determination. He carried the weight of Gibbs’ lost memories like a dutiful friend and weathered the storm until it cleared. And when that the storm had cleared, he finally allowed himself to look at the cuts and bruises he had accumulated along the way.

Tony’s reaction still wasn’t resentment or anger… it was loss, sadness and resignation. The silent ‘I should’ve known’ hanging over him even as he struggled to recover.

Gibbs didn’t like it.

So he decided, if he couldn’t fix it with words, he’d try to fix it with his actions. The first things he wanted to change was the attitude problem the junior agents had going on. It was one thing to joke and pull pranks and an other thing to outright disrespect and question your superior’s abilities. It was partly Tony’s fault that they reacted to him like they did. Tony mollycoddled them, sheltering them from Gibbs’ temper, covering big mistakes that’d make him angry and making a deal out of small mistakes that wouldn’t faze Gibbs.

It was clever of him and for a long time Gibbs hadn’t recognized it for what it was.

Things needed to change. McGee and Ziva needed to feel the sting of DiNozzo’s absence, feel the burden of Gibbs with his sole focus on them.

Gibbs was going to enforce the chain of command, he was going to beat it into them before his boy returned from his vacation. Gibbs valued both Ziva and McGee but they’d never be what Tony was to him.

Tony was his best and brightest. He was harder on the boy than he was on anyone because _Tony_ had given him that right.

But it was enough, he didn’t want his boy to break or give-up the hope. He didn’t want Tony to lose that smile, the bright humor and that the unwavering spirit that made him seem unbeatable sometimes.

Their first day without Tony, right off the bat, they had caught a bad case. A young Petty Officer murdered, dumped without dignity in the middle of a suburb. The case rattled everyone’s nerves and awakened bad tempers quickly, especially with Gibbs. McGee had been the first to cave, calling Tony three times because the case was in near Baltimore and they could use Tony’s contacts.

But the SFA was out of reach, his phone switched off and his residence number going straight to voice-mail. It made him uneasy, as he recalled it. Tony wasn’t the one to be out of contact without due cause. He usually tended to follow all of Gibbs’ rules to the letter.

Picking up his phone, he dialed a familiar number and leaned back in his seat.

It rang twice before Tony picked up with a cautious ‘Boss?’

“I thought you said you weren’t in trouble.” He said bluntly, frowning as he picked up a noisy background.

“ _I’m not._ ” Tony’s reply was immediate but Gibbs knew he wasn’t lying.

“McGee tried to call you three times today.”

“ _Aww, McGeek missing me?_ ” Tony said teasingly, “ _Need my help with something, boss?_ ” He asked softly.

Gibbs scoffed, “They’re headless chickens without your mollycoddling.” He snapped, “You’re my SFA, DiNozzo, not their nanny. Try to remember that when you return, got that?”

There was a slight pause before his boy replied, “ _Yeah. Got it._ ”

“Did you forget Rule Number 3?” He asked, narrowing his eyes. “Or where you deliberately avoiding McGee’s call?”

“ _I was on a flight, boss._ ” He replied, causing Gibbs to frown. “ _I caught the first flight out at around 6._ ”

Gibbs did a quick calculation. “That’s more than ten hours. Where’re ya heading, DiNozzo?” He asked sharply, “Lord help me if you’re outta the country, I’m gonna hunt you doing myself.”

“ _O’ahu, boss. Just landed in Honolulu-_ ” “ _Special Agent DiNozzo?_ ” A strange voice interrupted their conversation. “ _Detective Chin Ho Kelly. Steve’s caught up with a case so he sent me_.”

“Tony.” Gibbs snapped, “Are you in Hawaii on a case that I don’t know about?” He asked sharply, drawing Ziva and McGee’s attention.

“ _Would you give me a moment, Detective?_ ” Tony asked before talking to Gibbs, “ _No boss. I told you, it’s personal, nothing to do with any case, I swear._ ” He insisted. He hesitated before continuing, " _A friend of mine will come by NCIS sometimes tomorrow. Could you hand him the keys to my house? His name's James Pace. I'll return the keys to you when I come back._ "

Gibbs read the sincerity in his voice and nodded to himself. His gut was telling him that whatever it was, Tony wasn’t really in trouble. “Will do. And Tony, I swear to God, if you come back with even a hair on your head outta place, Imma kill you.” He snarled before hanging up.

He looked up and saw McGee and Ziva looking at him questioningly. “Don’t you have reports to finish?” He snapped and they quickly turned back to work.

Gibbs leaned back in his seat with a frown. Tony was hiding something… something important but he obviously wanted to deal with it on his own. For now, Gibbs was content to let him be, mostly because his gut was telling him his SFA wasn’t in trouble.

The moment that changed though, he’d step in whether DiNozzo liked it or not.

He hated mysteries, especially when they involved Tony.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With regards to Tony's daughter, I find that I'm not very good at writing children, mostly because my personal experience is only limited to my year old infant. I don't know if her behavior, speech and understand is age-appropriate and any opinion on that would be welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! Cheers.

-2-

 

* * *

 

“Jesus Christ.” Tony breathed as he fell to his knees by the small bed. “She’s gorgeous.” He whispered, afraid to wake her but yeah, she was beautiful with red curls and sleep-flushed cheeks. All his imaginings during his flight utterly paled in comparison to the picture before him.

Tentatively, he reached forward to run the tips of his fingers against her cheek, marvelling at how soft the skin was. His throat felt tight and his eyes burned, a surge of love and wonder so fierce and so powerful overtook him for a moment that he felt like he couldn’t breath, let alone talk.

Was it always like this?

Desperately, his eyes traced her every feature. The arch of her brows was sharp and defined, very much like what he could remember from his mother. Her forehead was high and nose straight like his and even with the baby-fat on her cheeks, her jaw-line had the same definition his did.

Steve was right, she did look very much like him.

“Thank you so much for taking her in.” He said earnestly, keeping his voice soft but unable to drag his eyes away from his daughter to look at Steve and his partner. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it.” When he was finally able to look away, he saw Danny smiling at him knowingly.

Very few of Steve’s friends didn’t envy him after they got to meet Danny and Tony was no exception. The short detective was vocal, touchy, always complaining about something or the other but no one was a more dedicated, more loyal or supportive friend. Steve was blessed beyond words. In a world where people were willing to throw even their sons and daughters to the lions for profit, such staunch loyalty was rare.

Steve was lucky.

“No problem, bro.” Danny waved dismissively, “She’s great company. She has my animal of a partner here completely enamoured.”

Steve grinned, unrepentant, before looking at Tony with a serious expression “You have a meeting with CPS tomorrow.” He informed him. “And then you need to talk to the pediatrician we consulted. From what I can tell, you’ll have no problem taking her custody. You’ll be taking her home soon.” He hesitated for a moment before speaking again, “Do you want to speak with _her_?”

Tony turned his attention back to his daughter, gently grasping a stray curl, feeling it’s texture. “Don’t know man,” He stood, unwilling to disturb his kid, “You think I should talk to her?”

Steve glanced at Danny, an eyebrow raised in question. The shorter detective gestured them forward, “Drinks.” He practically commanded as he led Tony to the lanai. They had decided to spend a few days with Steve until Alessia’s custody was transferred to Tony. The girls shared a room while Danny took the couch and Tony the guest room.

They had argued over it briefly but Tony was as tall as Steve and there was no way the couch was comfortable.

“Look buddy,” Danny drew his attention, “I arrested her, she’s a piece of work. I know you don’t wanna talk to her but unless a judge terminates her parental rights, she’s Alessia’s mother.” He said, “Your name is listed down on the birth-certificate but obviously you didn’t sign anything. Right now, the best thing you can do for your girl is to be cautious. No matter how distasteful you find it, that woman can make it very difficult for you.”

“Yeah… I get that.” Tony admitted. Steve took in his lost expression and handed him a cold beer. As they settled down on the beach, the NCIS agent tried to gather his scattered thoughts. “Am I doing the right thing? Keeping her with the kind of job I have? With the risks I take daily with my life?” He asked softly, almost to himself.

Danny and Steve exchanged glances before the only father with experience leaned forward to look at Tony. “I’ll be blunt here.” He warned gently, “Yes, our job makes it difficult to raise kids. Us being on call all the time really causes troubles, especially if you’re a single parent.”

Tony winced, rubbing his face tiredly.

“But,” He interrupted his grim thoughts, drawing his eyes to him, “Believe it or not, she’ll always be better off with you.” Danny assured. “And it’ll be easier than you expect. There’re a few things that’ll help you. She can go to school now and they have before and after school programs.” He informed him. “Or you can have a nanny, just spend as much time as you can with her outside of your job. It’ll also help to have an emergency contact who’ll take her in when something pops up.”

“Yeah… school.” Tony murmured absently, “Jesus, I’m so not ready for this. Kids run from me. I don’t really connect with them at all.”

“You’ll connect with her.” Steve said firmly and his partner nodded in agreement. “Look, Tony, she’s your kid through and through, friendly, easy to get along with and strong.” He insisted. “She rolls with the punches, I noticed that immediately.”

Tony looked at Steve, looking a bit stunned.

“First thing, handle her yourself.” Danny advised, “You need to get into the habit of taking care of her yourself. Big or small, always be the first one to attend to her problems before you seek help from others. From the very beginning, she should have that confidence that she can come to you with anything. As Steve would say,” He smirked at his partner, “Always have her six.”

Tony’s lips twitched at the reminder.

“You’ll doubt yourself often,” Danny said softly, “Think she deserves more or you’re not up for it. That’ll be burden enough so don’t let others’ doubts eat you. ”

“Easy to say.” Tony said faintly, “I don’t have much to draw on. I’d rather eat a bullet than have her live through my childhood.”

Danny straightened at the absentminded confession before glancing at Steve in question. The former SEAL subtly shook his head. They watched as Tony picked at the label of his beer bottle.

“Then you’ve got an education on what not to do.” Danny replied bluntly. The advice was so simple and so profound that Tony blinked, turned to look at him only to find Steve with similar expression of surprise. He shrugged, “I can’t pretend to understand.” Danny admitted readily. “My parents were rock-solid from day one, always watching out for me. That hasn’t changed much, even today.” Tony envied Danny’s confidence, even at his age. He met children with so much confidence in their parent’s affection but rarely any adults.

“What kind of parent you are is completely up to you, buddy.” Danny turned his attention to Tony, who looked fascinated. “You can be the fun dad, the easy-going dad, the best-friend, a stern but loving father or you can suck.” He said. “There are some fundamental rules.” Danny took a sip of his beer and looked out at the ocean. “Follow them and you’ll avoid major mistakes. #1: Never hit your child.” He said and the fact that he even had to mention it made Tony frown. “#2: Never be out of reach unless you’re unconscious or in a gunfight. And even then, not for long.”

The SFA nodded at that. “#3: Never take work-related frustrations out on her. If you feel like you’re close to edge with snapping, take a deep breath, take her to the park where she’ll be distracted or send her over to a friend’s house and work out your anger.” He warned. “If you can’t do it, gently explain to her that you’ve had a very bad day and you’re sorry. You’ll find that she’ll be more concerned about you than herself.”

“#4: Always reserve a moment of your day for just yourself. No work, no child, no nothing but you. That’s like detox.”

Tony chuckled at that but understood his point. He was used to living by himself and loved coming back to his apartment and drowning himself in movies, music and books.

“#5: The way you treat people is the way she’ll treat them. And with girls, how you treat women will set an example as to how they should expect themselves to be treated.” Tony cringed at that, knowing himself well enough to admit his treatment of women was less than exemplary. That definitely needed to change.

“Any other rule?” He asked, almost teasingly. “You’re starting to sound like my boss.”

“The infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” Steve replied to his partner’s questioning look with a grin. “When he stuck around in one place for more than two years… even double that, we started getting curious.”

Tony grinned, “He has his own set of rules to live by.” And just like that, Tony felt settled. He knew it wasn’t over by a long shot but Danny had given him the grounding he absolutely needed.

They lingered on the beach for a while before retiring for the night. Having actually seen his daughter now, Tony could sleep properly though there was a long way to go before he felt anything close to ease.

* * *

 

Tony woke early, his body adjusting to jet lag out of sheer habit. He had traveled first-class after all, not the C-17 priority rides. It was still dark out but the easy access to the warm ocean was tempting. Changing into his board shorts and grabbing a towel, he slipped out of the house after leaving Steve a note in the kitchen.

Swimming in the free ocean felt good. It was one of the few things he couldn’t do much in DC. The waters were gentle and he cut through the waves like he had been doing it all his life. By the time he returned to the small, private beach, the sun had already risen and he could see Danny standing on it with two cups of coffee.

He walked up to him, grabbing the robe he had left on the Adirondack chairs and wrapping himself up in it. “Good morning. The coffee’s for me?” He asked with a wide grin.

Danny’s early morning hair was ridiculous, all puffed up but Tony couldn’t help but linger on the board shoulders for a moment. For such a small guy, his body was exquisitely built and his dress-shirts and tight pants just highlighted it. Involuntarily, his grin softened into a smile. No wonder Steve couldn’t even bear to be away from his partner to visit him in DC sometimes.

“Yep.” Danny replied, looking beyond him for a moment, “And Steve’s. He should be coming back from his daily swim soon.” He informed Tony as he passed him the coffee.

Tony chuckled, “You guys are early risers, huh?”

Danny scoffed, “I never was.” He replied with a mock scowl. “But _Steven_ ,” he said so pointedly and loudly that Tony knew Steve had emerged from the water. “Woke me up this morning to invite me on that ridiculous swim of his.” He grumbled, “I said no of course, I’m not crazy, unlike him and of course, you since you seemed to have gotten up before him to swim.”

Tony raised his hands in mock defense, “Hey, I almost never get to swim in DC, bud. If I’m in Hawaii of all places, I’m gonna enjoy it.” He replied with a wide grin.

“Early morning swim would do you good, Danno. Set you in the right mood for the day.” Steve piped up, walking past Tony and taking the coffee from Danny.  The NCIS agent just observed silently for a moment as Steve just watched Danny with a small, indulgent smile. “You should try it sometime.”

Tony just grinned and shook his head as sat down in the chair, letting them talk softly to each other while he looked out at the ocean and sipped his coffee.

‘The water’s so vividly blue.’ He mused. The colors in Hawaii were so intense, like someone had painted them. DC was never this colorful, many times it just seemed grey. He was almost tempted to stay here.

He glanced to his right when Steve slid into the chair beside him. “Sleep well?” The other man asked, looking relaxed.

Tony nodded, “Yeah but I was exhausted and the naps during the flight didn’t really help.” He took a sip of his coffee and sighed, “Lots to do.”

Steve patted his shoulder, “You’ll handle it, brah.” He assured, “So what have you decided about Beckett?” He asked tentatively, “You might be able to get her to sign over full custody of Alessia to you, you know Tony? That would be quicker.”

Tony arched a brow in skeptically, “I don’t know her personally, buddy, but what makes you think she’ll do me any favors? Or be willing to make things easy for me?”

For the first time, Steve seemed vaguely uncomfortable, “I spoke to her, trying to understand what was going on in her crazy head. It didn’t work but then Danno worked his magic, all friendly and alarmingly sweet. Sometimes, he scares me, you now.” He murmured and Tony chuckled. “Anyways, She had a husband once, a cop. Died on duty while she was pregnant. The shock of it caused her to miscarry.”

“Jesus,” Tony breathed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah.” The former SEAL agreed, “That broke her. According to what Danno was able to get out, she’s been trying to recreate her family ever since.” He leaned forward, looking at Tony intently, “She stalked you, bud. Beckett had a very specific victimology. All men she chose were tall, handsome, of European descent, light eyes and dark hair, in law-enforcement and very successful in their careers. It’s near miraculous that they never caught her until now.”

“She researched her targets?” Tony asked incredulously, “This wasn’t random? How did I not notice?”

“Come on, T, how can you blame yourself for this?” Steve asked seriously, “Wasn’t this around the time you were having all sorts of problems at work?” He demanded, “I saw you, remember, you hardly had time to breath and no mental energy to spare for anything but work.”

The NCIS agent had to concede the point but it still unsettled him that he had missed something so vital. “That’s actually a very narrow victimology.” Tony commented, taking a sip of his coffee, the investigator in him taking over for a moment. “You’re right. It’s miraculous she wasn’t caught. How did that happen?”

“Don’t know,” Steve shrugged helplessly, “You, at least tried to look into it through discrete channels… the other victims Chin contacted didn’t even bother. Many actually thought it was a drunken one-night stand.” He admitted, much to Tony’s astonishment. “But you’ve always been a superlative agent.”

“You won’t say that if you know how hard I tried to convince myself of the same thing, Steve.” Tony confessed with a sigh, discarded his cold coffee and combing his fingers through his hair. He hesitated for a long moment, lingering over the thought before drawing courage to ask it. “Are there anymore children?”

The SEAL took a moment to answer but the pause told Tony everything before his friend even answered. “Yeah… a boy.”

“Christ. This is _insane_ , Steve.” He murmured, burying his head in his hands, “One child suffering that woman is bad enough but two?”

Steve nodded grimly in agreement. “And he suffered longer. Danny’s going tomorrow to meet the kid. We have a court-order for his DNA. He’s in the Army Navy school in Cali.”

Tony felt his blood roar in his veins and grit his teeth to control his anger, “She _wanted_ a kid, didn’t she? Why did she send one off to military boarding school then?” He snarled, “What the fuck did she gain by all this, huh?”

“Since when do crazy, desperate people make sense, Tony?” Steve asked softly. “Danny did speak to the kid on the phone, asked him if he knew his father. But Beckett wasn’t so open with the kid as she was with Alessia.” He leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. “The kid didn’t even seem surprised, T.”

Tony sighed, “How old is he? What’s his name? Alessia’s so blatantly named after me, his name might give us some clues right?”

The leader of Five-0 nodded, “We thought that too. Apparently, she was more cautious with the kid than she was with your daughter, Tony.” He frowned, “Noel Laurent Beckett.” He named the kid.

“That’s as French as Alessia Antonia is Italian.” Tony deadpanned, rubbing his forehead. “Jesus, that kid must’ve been teased.” Shaking his head, he thought back on the name. He didn’t know what Laurent meant but he knew Noel meant Christmas. How could a woman like that give the kids such beautiful, thoughtful names?

“Was he born around Christmas?” Tony asked, looking at his friend in question.

Steve shrugged, “I don’t remember the exactly date but he was born in December. He’s around 13 years old now.”

The NCIS agent froze, “She’s been at it for more than a decade?!” He demanded, “Assaulting LEOs and Feds? How the hell did she get away with it?”

“God knows, T.” Steve admitted, looking as baffled as Tony, “And I’d really like to know because she’s one smug little bitch.” He shook his head, “I’m guessing she didn’t go for it often… not until recently. I’m also slightly confused about the age gap between Noel and Alessia. Either she didn’t do this often-”

“Or it wasn’t easy for her to have children.” Tony guessed. “When did her husband die?”

The former SEAL replied promptly, “Around sixteen years ago. And yeah, you guessed right, he was European descent… he had Italian and Greek ancestry.”

Tony nodded, “There you have it. Say she recovered and stewed for a year, so for nearly fifteen years she’s been trying to have kids and she only succeeded twice? That we know of?”

“No twice is right. She maintained perfect records and we only found two birth-certificates.” Steve said, “And if we go by the very vague clues, we can assume that the reason she didn’t get caught was because she did it rarely. When she escalated, she became obvious.” He took a deep breath, “Anyways, Danny mentioned Alessia and you. The look in her eyes, T… I think she gets very invested in their victims. She knows a lot about you, she knew about the plague, the blast and the Agent Afloat situation, too. When we asked about Noel’s father, she just smirked and mentioned he was pretty high-up in the food-chain.”

Tony was silent for a long moment before speaking in a whisper, “This is my daughter’s brother, Steve.”

His friend leaned forward and pressed his hand against Tony’s shoulder in comfort, “I know, bud. I promise we’ll do right by him.”

Meanwhile, Danny let them talk as he prepared breakfast. Usually Steve preferred not to let anyone mess about in his kitchen but he had voiced a low request when he saw Tony starting to look lost again. The Detective let his friends talk, knowing that Tony would speak more candidly to Steve when he wasn’t present.

Despite Steve’s assurances, Danny had worried about Alessia. Whenever Steve described Tony, he mentioned what a carefree, humorous playboy his friend was. He described days of mutual mischief in Rhode Island Military Academy and that really didn’t inspire confidence. Usually, Danny's instincts were spot on and he could tell Tony was a good guy. But being a good guy didn't really lead to being a good parent. The NCIS agent was rattled, that much was apparent and from his record, he knew the man was tough, courageous and a really good agent.

Meeting Tony didn’t raise any alarm bells though. He was seen with his own eyes when the guy fell in love with his daughter. He saw all that wariness from the long flight, all that worry disappear the instant he laid eyes on his daughter. It was a look of a man who had suddenly found his anchor, his purpose. It was a look of a man who felt the responsibility of being a parent and rejoiced in it.

"Danny." The Detective turned around in surprise, looking at the owner of that sweet, tentative voice.

"Alessia, honey." He greeted gently, "Hey, sweetheart, you're up super early again." For a four year old, Alessia was astonishingly independent. She got up, washed and brushed by herself. She was already potty-trained and could use an adult toilet. She always had a ready smile and when she spoke, she was precise in her pronunciations.

"Good morning." She replied and stepped into the kitchen tentative. "Steve?"

"On the beach." Alessia looked out the large lanai doors and blinked, squinting her eyes a little. Danny smiled at the curiosity openly written in her expression, leaning against the counter. "We have a very special guest."

Alessia's eyes widened. "That's papa! You found papa?!" She asked in shock, looking at Danny with blatant hope and awe.

The Detective frowned, kneeling in front of the child. "Honey, how do you know he's your papa?" After all, he hadn’t mentioned their guest’s name to the kid.

Alessia turned to look at Tony again, drinking him in. "Mommy has picture of him. She showed me lotsa times!" She explained. "Mommy said papa has a scary job and couldn't be with us. Mommy said I should be a good girl and understand." She said firmly, "And I do." She assured Danny earnestly, "I don't feel bad 'cause he's putting bad people in jail."

"Alessia," He whispered, gathering the child in his arms. "Your mommy might have tried to tell him but I know for certain he didn't get her message. Sweetheart, your papa didn't even know about you until I called him. He was in a place far away but he came as soon as he could. He was very worried."

Alessia's eyes went wide. "Really?" She asked, "He didn't know?"

Danny shook his head, "Really, I promise he didn't know. When I told him, he was very shocked. After that, when he saw you for the first time yesterday, he was very relieved and happy. Couldn't believe that the sleeping angel before him was his daughter for a moment. He even thanked me for telling him."

"Wow." She whispered, looking at him again. Steve and Tony were standing side by side on the beach with Tony facing Steve. His side profile was clear but Alessia must've looked at the photograph many times to have such a clear memory of his face. "He's as tall as Steve!"

The Detective chuckled, "Indeed." And hadn’t that fact irritated him?

She looked at Danny uncertainty, "I stay with him from now?"

He nodded, "Will you like that?"

Alessia nodded eagerly but bit her lower lip. "Will he like me?"

"You know the thing with papas?" Danny asked gently, "They like you the moment they lay eyes on you. I saw it. He fell in love with you yesterday." He assured before standing up and catching her hand. "Why don't we go and say hi to him? You and your papa can take a morning walk on the beach while I cook and Steve gets ready. How about that?"

The little girl hesitated for a moment before nodding.

Tony and Steve caught movement on their peripheral vision and turned, Tony's eyes widening when he saw his now awake daughter. For a long moment, he was frozen by uncertainty. Watching their progress but unable to move.

In the early light, his daughter hair was bright red, her skin freckled slightly by the Hawaiian sun. She had inherited some unfamiliar features but possessed his green-blue eyes.

Those eyes were watching him anxiously, obviously recognizing him.

"Hello papa."

That sweet, tentative voice broke him. He fell on his knees in front of her, looking at her in mute awe. Gingerly, he cupped her face, brushing the apples of her cheek with his thumbs. "Alessia…" He whispered. "I'm so sorry that I've missed four years of your life, baby girl. If I had known..."

"She recognized you, Tony." Danny said with a smile. "Apparently Beckett had a photograph of you and she gave to Alessia. She told her that you were in the business of catching bad guys too."

Tony wrestled down his anger and nodded. "Good."

"Why don't you guys take a walk along the beach while I finish making breakfast?" Danny suggested encouragingly. "Pancakes sound good?"

Alessia nodded while Tony stood up, smiling gratefully at Danny. He looked down at his daughter before playfully swinging her into his arms, getting a startled laugh out of her. "Come on, mia bella." He said with a wide grin, causing her to relax. "Time to tell papa anything and everything you want!"

Danny came to stand by his partner and watched the two walk away.

"He's a good man." Steve said, "Worried like hell but good. But he might not have much of a support group back home."

Danny sighed before turning around and walking towards Steve’s home. "He'll have to find a way. If he gets into a good school district and a good neighborhood, he'll have an easier time with things." He commented. "He'll make a few mistakes along the way but he'll learn. He has a good job, stable income and a willingness to do right by her. The foundation is already there, babe."

"Good." Steve nodded firmly. "CPS said that Tony'd go uncontested because he's the biological father and he never knew about her. But I’m a bit worried about him. Sexual assault and rape isn't something anyone can just shrug off and with this new development…" He trailed off.

"But considering everything else in his file, including god damn Plague, I think he's as well as one can expect him to be." Danny said softly, "I've dealt with a lot of women who're victims of sexual assault but never grown men. I really don't know how the trauma affects them."

Steve crossed his arms, smiling faintly as he watched his partner squeeze out some fresh orange juice. "Can't say I know much either, Danno." He murmured, “No pancakes for me.”

“I know that, idiot.” Danny rolled his eyes, “Go take a bath, I’ll have scrambled egg-whites, a smoothie and some whole-wheat bread ready for you, your majesty. Pancakes are for us normal people, not for nit-picky Neanderthals like you.”

The former SEAL huffed out a laugh and stepped forward, placing his hands on the platform on either side of Danny. It was a new game he had started to play, testing his boundaries with his touchy partner, seeing if he could push them. If Danny had a problem, he didn’t shy about letting Steve know, there had been times when he had pushed too hard and his partner had quietly but firmly stated ‘Back off.’

Of course, Steve knew his Danno loved him, one had to be blind not to notice it. Only, he didn’t yet realize the full scope of that love and the former SEAL enjoyed teasing it out of his partner. He loved those little signs of gentle affection, of quiet acceptance and warmth.

When his partner didn’t even tense at the lack of space between them, Steve grinned and rested his chin his the shorter man’s shoulder, chuckling when Danno flinched. “Jeez, you animal, don’t stab me with your early morning stubble.” He grumbled but didn’t shrug him off.

Steve’s grin widened mischievously and he vigorously rubbed his stubble against Danny’s bared neck and jawline, causing his partner to yelp and curse before elbowing him harshly. “What the fuck, Steven?!” He demanded, spinning around to glare at him with those pale, wonderful blue eyes. Steve’s answering smile was wide and a bit feral when as he rubbed his sore stomach.

His Danno had really pointy elbows.

“What are you, _five_?” Danny asked, wincing as he prodded his raw skin, “Jesus, that’s gonna leave a mark.”

Steve preened and Danny punched his shoulder lightly in protest, his eyes narrowed when the former SEAL didn’t budge, but scoot forward, his hand’s resting light on Danny’s hips. He dipped his head to speak into Danny’s ear. “Your eyes were straying.”

Danny stilled for a moment before letting out a soft, helpless laugh, letting his head fall on Steve’s chest. “Jesus Christ,” He murmured, “You’re ridiculous.” Steve’s smile softened as he pulled him just a little bit closer. “Those ‘ _How long have you been married?_ ’ questions aren’t gonna stop if you keep behaving like this, Steven.” He warned.

“Assuming I want them to stop.” Steve replied bluntly, “And Tony’s not that handsome.” He grumbled.

Danny chuckled, “Oh, I don’t know… he does have this roguish charm to him and he’s easy on the eyes too.” He admitted with a grin.

“Nope, I forbid those thoughts.” Steve declared, much to Danny’s amusement.

The shorter man smiled gently up at his partner before placing a hand on his chest, almost feeling the steady rhythm of his heart under his palm. “Babe, the day you have anyone to be jealous of, is the day Hawaii ceases to be a tourist-trap.” He said, reaching up to finger the fine dusting of silver hairs at Steve’s temples. “You’re such a goof.”

Steve couldn’t resist that smile and dipped his head, his own smile turning serious and intent, “Does that mean I finally get to-”

“Danno? Uncle Steve?” Danny recoiled in surprise, only Steve’s arms around him keeping him from crashing back into the counter. The Detective flushed an attractive shade of red as Steve looked over his shoulder at his partner’s daughter and his second favorite person in the world.

“Morning Gracie.” He greeted, laughing when Danny buried his blushing face in his shoulder.

She grinned right back, swinging on her heels, pleased as peach. “Morning Uncle Steve!” She greeted, “Morning Danno!” She moved around Steve to hug her father and was rewarded by an affectionate kiss from him. “Alessia wasn’t in bed… did her daddy come?” She asked in concern.

“Yeah, monkey, they’re strolling on the beach now.” Danny assured before glaring at Steve and pointedly gesturing at the stairs, “Bath.” When his partner left, he turned his attention towards his daughter and sat down before her. “So… you walked in on something.” He whispered, brushing a blonde strand off her forehead.

Grace nodded.

“And I think you’re old enough to understand what that was.” He added.

She nodded again, an involuntary smile crossing her lips.

“And you’re probably not surprised, given your unsubtle hints in the past,” He continued, echoing her smile, “But I still need to know you’ll be alright if anything develops from here on out.”

Grace rolled her eyes, “Daddy, I love Uncle Steve! I don’t care what you are to each other as long as you’re together.” She admitted, “As boyfriends or as simply friends… doesn’t matter to me. You’ll still love each other better than you love anyone else.”

“Excluding you.” Danny said, reaching forward to kiss her forehead.

She sighed like _he_ was the child, “Excluding me.” Grace recited dutifully.

Danny shook his head in mild disbelief, “I don’t always like that you’re growing up, monkey, but sometimes it has its perks.”

Grace giggled in response.

* * *

His daughter was very loquacious. For the first few moments, he had to draw her out, make her comfortable in his presence, but after that, she was eager to talk and pleased to be with him. It was surprisingly easy to talk to her. He didn’t try to impress her like he did with other kids, trying to be something he wasn’t. His good humor and natural propensity to smile did it all.

After she relaxed, she was off like a rocket, filling his ears with constant chatter that had him grinning widely.

No topic was spared. Being Tony’s daughter, of course, she started with her favorite cartoon, which was Looney Toons, much to Tony’s blatant approval. She giggled when Tony did imitations of some of the characters. She also loved Flintstones, Gargoyles and Gummi Bears. An old soul with great taste. She listed a few unfamiliar, modern cartoons that sounded interesting.

“... it’s about this boy called Aang,” Alessia explained, “He’s the Avatar, he can bend _all_ elements.” Apparently, Tony was supposed to know what bending an element means because she offered no other explanation on the matter. “He’s actually an air-bender though. You know, papa, he’s a _hundred_ years old.” She said in a hushed voice.

“ _Hundred_ years?” He asked, so the cartoon was about some old geezer and his daughter liked it? He shrugged inwardly, to each their own. Wait, didn’t she call him a _boy_? “Wow. That’s old.”

She nodded, eager to get him interested. “But he’s actually only ten years old.” Okay, now Tony was confused. “He was frozen in ice for that long.” Ahh, alright. “He has two friends, Katara and Sokka and I think he should also be friends with Prince Zuko.” She nodded firmly, “And he has two pets, one’s a lemur Momo and another in a large flying bison called Appa! Although flying bison aren’t really real.” She confided in him.

Tony’s lips twitched as he nodded seriously. What followed was a long, convoluted explanation about the plot that went completely over his head. All he got was that there was a flying bison, of all things, an evil man who wanted to rule the world, obviously, a young boy trying to save the world and his main rival wasn’t really that bad and Aang should be friends with him.

Fortunately, Alessia moved onto something else. She liked to dress-up and loved the color blue and hated pink. “It’s not fair blue is boy’s color, papa. Blue’s so pretty and pink and yuck.” Her face twisted into an adorable pout.

“Is that so?” He asked seriously, “Well, you can have as much blue as you like, there’s no rule that girls can’t like blue, baby.” He tickled her gently, drawing a laugh. He filed that particular preference away.

“Papa, why do you have sand in your hair?” She asked, fingering his dark strands gingerly.

“I went for a swim before you woke up, honey.” He replied, “I don’t get much time to swim these days so I took a chance.”

Her eyes widened, “In the ocean? But it’s so big. Isn’t it scary?”

Tony smiled down at her, tugging lightly at her fiery red hair. “It’s a little scary, not something you should do unless you have years and years of practice.”

“Will you teach me? Can I start now?” She asked eagerly squirming in his arms.

Tony adjusted his grip instantly, his heart skipping a beat when she almost fell. Taking a deep breath, he grinned, “Not now sweetheart. I’ve work to do soon but once everything is settled I’ll teach you how to swim.” He assured her, feeling a stirring of pride at her eagerness to learn new things.

Alessia looked disappointed for a moment before regaining her good humor. “Papa, you are a policeman, right?” She asked curiously and Tony wondered if he’d ever get tired of hearing papa. The word sounded like wind chimes in his ears.

“In a way, baby.” He replied, sitting down on the beach with her in his lap. “I work in NCIS. It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We’re policemen for the sailors in the Navy.” He explained carefully. “The Navy is a group of people who travel in ships and protect our country from the sea.”

Alessia scrunched up her nose as she considered his words carefully. It took her a small moment before she nodded, “NCIS is navy police and Navy are people like Uncle Steve who protect us from the sea? Did I get it right?”

Tony smiled widely, “Precisely right, my little smart cookie!” He cheered, much to her delight. Were all four year olds this smart?

She bit her lower lip before turning to look up at him. “Can you tell me why mommy went away?”

The SFA stilled for a moment before sighing. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he met those innocent green eyes and realized something.

He couldn’t lie.

“Baby,” He began gently, “Your mommy has been hurting a lot of people for a long time.” He confessed, reading her every reaction with excellently trained eyes. “The first and most basic rule that everyone should follow is that you don’t have the right to hurt anybody.” He said firmly, “Not unless your own well-being is in danger. She broke that rule and unfortunately, they have to take her away for that.”

Alessia’s lower lip trembled and she bowed her head, leaning against his shoulder. “I saw her hurting a man once.” Tony stiffened at that, wondering what horror that woman had exposed his daughter to. “She hit him on the head and the man went to sleep.” Alessia looked up to him earnestly, “I never told anyone! She isn’t away because I saw it, right?”

“Oh no, baby.” Tony soothed, wrapping his arms around her. “She knew all the rules and she still broke them, sweetheart. It wasn’t your fault.” He assured, combing his fingers through her hair. “Adults make mistakes, baby and sometimes they make big mistakes.”

She paused, “What’s gonna happen, papa?” She asked uncertainly, looking at him with bewildered eyes.

Tony took a deep breath, “Today I’m going to talk to the lady who’ll give me your custody. After that, I’m going to talk to the doctor who checked you after you were found.” He informed her, checking to see if she understood. “After that, we have nearly two weeks of just Alessia and papa time.” He grinned, drawing a tentative smile from her. “It’s my vacation and we’re gonna have lots of fun.”

Her smile widened.

“After that, we take a flight out of Hawaii and go to Washington DC. That’s where our home is, baby. Did you know that the President lives in Washington DC too?”

“Really?” She asked with wide eyes, “Do you get to see him, papa?”

“‘fraid not.” He shook his head. “He’s a busy man after all and papa’s busy too.” Tony soothingly rubbed her back before continuing to speak. “For now, our house his small but I’m buying a new one soon so you’ll have a proper room or your own and a place to play in.” He explained. “Baby, I want you to understand something, ok?” He asked seriously.

Alessia nodded.

“I’ve a very difficult job so sometimes, I won’t be able to play with you, or take you to the park or teach you things. Sometimes I’ll have to stay at work late or leave very early. But every single minute I don’t work, I’ll give to you. It’s just you and me, sweetheart and sometimes it’ll get a little lonely. I’m sorry for that.” He brushed her cheek with an apologetic smile. “Under different circumstances, I’d have taken an easier job but we can’t do that now.”

“It’s ok, papa.” Alessia said sweetly before she tilted her head to the side, “Can my new room be blue?”

Tony chuckled, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. “Any color you want, baby.” He stood, needing to stretch his legs again. “We’ll find you a good school too, so you can make new friends. Now,” he bounced her in his arms, causing her to giggle, “I know you favorite cartoon, your favorite color, your favorite dessert and your favorite food. But we have lot of other important things to discuss, young lady.” He said, his voice playfully stern. “Your papa still doesn’t what your favorite book is. Does my baby girl like music? To sing or to dance? What’s her favorite animal? Come on, cough it up.”

Alessia let out a peal of laughter as Tony tickled her, her eyes bright and cheeks glowing at the blatant affection. She answered all questions dutifully, adding more titbits of information and generally enjoying the company of a very attentive father.

By the time they entered the McGarrett house, Alessia was ebullient, her eyes wide and full of laughter and her smile looking like it was gonna be a permanent fixture on her face.

Steve grinned at the sight. “I see you guys had fun.” He declared cheerfully. “Have a seat. Danny finished pancake batter, we already ate, if you don't mind. Danno has to leave for Cali soon, so he's making some calls. Alessia, what do you want with it? Should I add blueberries in?”

Tony just shrugged while Alessia nodded, “Do you have maple syrup?” She asked shyly as she took her place at the table.

“Sure do. Grace loves maple syrup.” He told her as he expertly made the pancakes. “Tony? Pancakes good for you too or you’ll be taking eggs?”

“Pancakes will do.” Tony assured. “I need a bath, though. Why don’t you guys go ahead while I get ready?” Alessia watched him go, seeming almost unwilling to let him out of sight.

Tony was relieved and surprised at how easy their first meeting went. He had been dreading it since he never seemed to get along with kids. He thought getting along with his own daughter would be twice as hard. May be because Alessia already knew he was her father, things were better. Neither of them were really surprised and since she was just four years old, there was no room was pretentiousness and awkwardness.

By the time he was ready for the day, Alessia was engaged in an animated conversation with Danny’s daughter. Whatever neglect she had experienced at the hands of her mother, it wasn’t really apparent in her.

Of course, the moment he was in the same room, he was the first object of Alessia’s attention. He grinned at everyone’s smiles before shrugging apologetically, devoting his attention the her. Five minutes were spent extolling the virtues of blueberry pancakes and he couldn’t really contain his amusement when he saw how she scooted close to him, determined to sit next to her father. Danny and Steve both seemed willing and happy to be ignored and Grace just checked something on her phone. After breakfast was done, Steve and Danny both had to go to work. From what he understood, Five-0 was very much like the MCRT. They handled high-profile, high-risk cases within the Hawaiian islands.

“Hey brah-” Tony turned his attention to Steve, “Danny and I will drop you off at reliable rental company. How about we keep Alessia in Five-0 HQ? Kono, our colleague, is going to be manning the office today. She won’t go anywhere.”

Tony nodded, combing his fingers through his hair. “My appointments?”

Danny flipped over his phone and pulled up the planner. “It’s one-thirty with Joan Gallagher of Child Services. Before that, if you need, we can arrange a meeting for you with our attorney Hekili Alapai.” He said, “It’d be better for you to have a lawyer at hand. Have you decided about seeing her?” He asked discretely, knowing Alessia was paying attention to them.

“I see no other choice. You guys are godsend, really.” Tony breathed in relief. “Mr. Alapai good with family law?”

Danny nodded instantly, “Crazy good.” He replied, “He’s the one who helped me with Grace’s custody issues involving my ex-wife.”

“This isn’t gonna go to family court, isn’t it?” The NCIS agent asked with a sigh, it didn’t seem likely but it was better to have an attorney on hand “Alright.”

Steve nodded sharply, calling the attorney. Danny sipped his coffee and smiled comfortingly at Alessia before addressing Tony again. “You meet the pediatrician at 5.30. They’ll give you Alessia’s medical history. She was born in O’ahu, in Queens. We already have her birth-certificate from there. You can get paternity established just to make your case a bit more concrete.”

Tony nodded, rubbing his hand down Alessia’s back comfortingly.

“As it is, any judge would prefer giving a parent custody over letting the child go into the system. I don’t see it extending to two weeks at all, Tony.” Danny assured.

“Ok. You need to scramble, Tone.” Steve said, “Hekili says he can give you a 10 o'clock appointment. Will that do?”

“Thanks Steve.” He glanced at his wrist-watch. “8.05, we ready to go then?” He looked at Alessia, who was dressed for the day.

Danny stood straight, draining the coffee before nodding sharply, “I’ll get the file.” He murmured before walking towards the study.

Tony leaned forward to see the intricate braid Danny had in Alessia’s hair, wondering if he’d ever be able to pull such a thing off. His daughter was had gorgeous rust-colored hair. He could already guess just how many assholes he’ll have to point his gun at when she grew up. He tugged at the fishtail with a smile, “Nice braid, baby.” He complimented, causing her to blush in pleasure. “I’m sorry I can’t spend the entire day with you, sweetheart.” Tony said softly, kneeling in front of her chair and looking into her eyes. “I really need to deal with all the icky adult problems as soon as possible so we have all the time in the world to have fun. Whaddya say, huh?”

Alessia, bless her, was an angel. She judt nodded without even a word of complaint.

Danny returned with the file, handing it to him. “You can read that in the car, let’s go.”

Steve, no Danny’s car was a sweet ride and he was loath to slip into the backseat but he managed because he got to sit with his daughter. They dropped him off at the rental and it took him about an hour to get a car and the paperwork settled. With a sigh, he slid into the car before entering the address Steve had given him into the GPS. According to it, the lawyer’s office was about half an hour away. A glance at his watch showed him he was cutting it close.

The morning traffic wasn’t so horrendous but it still took about forty minutes for him to reach his destination. Parking hastily, he glanced at his watch. Eight minutes to ten.

The firm’s office was on the tenth floor of the building and he only had a few minutes before he was in the office.

“Hello.” He greeted the receptionist.

“Good morning, sir. Welcome to Tanaka, Martin and Cho. How may I assist you?” The receptionist asked with a smile.

“Good morning.” He smiled in reply. “I have a 10 A.M. with Hekili Alapai? Name’s Anthony DiNozzo Jr. referred by Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett.”

“One moment please.” She said pleasantly before calling to confirm. “Mr. Alapai, a Mr. DiNozzo is here to see you, sir. Yes. Alright.”

“You may go right in, Mr. DiNozzo.” She said, “Mr. Alapai’s office is the third one on the right.” Tony murmured a thank you before walking sharply towards the lawyer’s office.

Mr. Alapai was an old Hawaiian gentleman with a very kind face for a lawyer. He greeted Tony cordially, gesturing him to sit down on one of the plush chairs he had in his office before leveling him with an attentive gaze.

“Steve didn’t explain much to me. Only that you needed to take over custody of a child whose mother is in prison?” He asked.

Tony nodded and as much as he was reluctant to discuss his private affairs with a stranger, he knew that his lawyer needed to know the whole truth. “My daughter, Alessia DiNozzo. I didn’t know of her existence until Five-0 caught her mother Kelly Beckett on multiple counts of murder, sexual assault and kidnapping.”

Alapai breathed sharply, “The child?”

Tony shook his head instantly, “No. She, thankfully preferred adults, of the male variety.” He replied, firming his jaw.

He noticed instantly when the lawyer in front of him understood. “Ah… and your daughter was a result of one such crime.” He concluded gently.

Tony took a deep breath and nodded, crossing his legs and handing the lawyer the file. “This has Alessia’s birth certificate. The HPD forensic lab’s paternity test. I’m on the Naval Database so they found me. It also had Beckett’s documents. She’s not coming out of prison anytime soon and currently has no relative. Even if she does, I want custody of my daughter.”

Tony dug into his bag and handed another file to the lawyer. “Those are my employment details, my medical records, my financial details and whatever I thought could be important. I want to take my girl to DC.”

Alapai perused the documents carefully, nodding in intervals and generally looking untroubled. “Good. This seems a fairly simple case. I see you’ve included your NCIS mandatory psych eval in this, good work.” He complimented. “Ok.” The lawyer began after a moment. “In the birth certificate and HPD tests, you’re already established as a father, although your not signing it makes the certificate of little use in this case. First, we need to get a Declaration of Paternity. I’ll have the document ready. We can arrange a mobile notary who’ll travel to Halawa. We can discuss voluntary transfer of custody with Ms. Beckett. If she agrees, it’s a simple matter of both of you signing the forms and me filling it in court.” He explained. “If she refuses to transfer custody or in any way hinders you, we’ll have to take this to court. If nothing else, I’ll get you temporary custody and permission to take Alessia to DC. That is, if you absolutely can’t get an extension on your leave. I know how it is for Federal employees so I’ll try my best here.”

They spent over the next hour just going over the case. Alapai was obvious quite experienced and he explained the ins and outs of the law on the matter to Tony in a concise way.

In the end, Tony was pleased with the discussion and he signed the lawyer on.

“Ok.” Alapai nodded sharply when everything was read and discussed. “So, from what Steve told me, his partner temporarily took over the care. Now that you’re here, with your name on the birth certificate and paternity established, the child’s natural guardian is you.” He explained, “From what I can see, this may not even go to court.”

“Yes. I thought the same thing but I need everything as airtight as possible.” Tony replied, “I know that Beckett’s rights as a parent might not have been terminated at all. I want to keep her influence on Alessia as minimal as possible.”

“Ok. Let me handle the nitty-gritty then.” He noticed down Tony’s contact information. “Considering the special circumstance, we can speed through things here.”

Tony sighed, combing his fingers through his hair before nodding. “Good. Anything else I need to know?” He glanced at his watch. He needed to catch lunch before his appointment with the child services.

“Nothing for now.” Apalai replied, shaking his head and getting his papers in order. “I’ll call you when I get a everything in order.”

Tony nodded and stood, shaking hands and saying goodbyes.

As Tony left the building, he was forced to confront the fact that he’d have to meet her. He barely remembered anything from that particular night. The drug-induced haze the only thing predominant in his memories.

He leaned against his rental, rubbing his face tiredly. With Alessia at the forefront of his mind, he hadn’t had time to deal with the reawakened nightmare of that assault. Seeing Beckett face to face would only put features on that unknown face. Still, somehow he felt that it would be more than that. It’d be confirmation that his first instinct was right. That yes, he had been raped. By a woman.

His throat felt tight for a long moment as he thought about it. Alessia’s birth only cemented that and sometime in the future, his little girl was going to know about it. Pride or shame had no place in his thoughts. The psychological impact of being a child born out of rape would shatter her if Tony didn’t raise her to firmly believe in his love for her.

He slowly, carefully considered each thought. He had to face Beckett. There was no way around it and if she played him for custody of his daughter, he had to strengthen his spine and fight.

For a moment, his heart longed for Gibbs because despite everything, it seemed that Tony still couldn’t let go of a part of him that considered Gibbs his rock. He fetched his phone, his finger lingering on Gibbs’ number before he shook his head sharply and tossed it into the seat of his rental, burying his face in his hands.

He had to do this without Gibbs.

* * *

 

Gibbs’s temper was in fine form. He stormed into the bullpen, narrowing his eyes at McGee and Ziva. It was unfortunate that they had caught of case the required so much of DiNozzo’s abilities. His connections in Baltimore, his ability to charm information out of anyone and interrogate without even seeming like he was interrogating would’ve been the key to solve the case quickly.

Instead, he now had a pissed off cop because Ziva couldn’t control her temper and unlike Tony, McGee was too mild-mannered to stop her.

“Do you wanna tell me why our Director is fielding angry calls from Baltimore PD?” He demanded, glaring at Ziva.

“I wanted to the talk to the first officer on the scene.” Ziva replied curtly, “He told me we would have to wait.”

“The man’s in the hospital.” Gibbs bit out, “Heavily under the influence of painkillers, any statement he gave would’ve been invalid, as it is.”

“Plus, his wife refused us entry until her husband was well enough to consent on his own.” McGee pointed out, cringing when Gibbs’ angry glared fastened on him.

“What.”

“It wasn’t our fault!” McGee protested immediately, “We spoke to her, she kept saying that her husband needed rest so we might have implied that her… refusal to let us see him seemed a tad suspicious.”

Gibbs expression became flat, “Did you, now?” He asked in a blank, expressionless tone.

“Her kid, who was listening to us, got upset, yelled at us that his dad wasn’t a crook and told the captain, who apparently, is his uncle.” McGee admitted nervously. “He warned us off but Officer James woke up so we took the chance and spoke to him.”

Gibbs eyes were icy chips of disapproval as he stared at them, a single brow arched in silent derision. “Two days without DiNozzo and you’re already screwing up.” McGee winced while Ziva fumed. Fortunately, for her sake, she kept her mouth shut. Gibbs was well aware that he had being unfair. Each member of his team had their specific strengths and he knew how to take that unique blend and make it work.

McGee was a tech-geek and very intelligent but his most frustrating quality was his lack of initiative. He was so afraid to break the rules that he didn’t take risks. He needed to be directed more often than not and it wasn’t something Gibbs had patience for. On the other hand, Ziva was the exact opposite, strong, skilled, very observant and a self-starter. She had very little patience and and often acted on her first impulse. Reigning her in was a full-time job and fortunately for Gibbs, she respected him enough to concede most of the time.

Tony was a happy medium in this, fiercely intelligent in his own way but not the tech-savy structured intelligence but something more mobile and intuitive. Strong, observant and a self-starter but with an unbeatably laid back, casual attitude that disguised a very shrewd mind.

But Tony’s biggest advantage? It wasn’t a fancy degree or advanced training. It was years of blood, sweat and grit learning from real-life as a cop that made DiNozzo his SFA. That ever-present humor and childishness that everyone seemed to have a problem with was a hardened shell that could deflect most of life’s bullets.

Tony was neither easily intimidated nor easily defeated and that’s why he was able to keep both McGee and Ziva in line. Without Tony, his team contained disconnected individuals with their own separate skill-sets.

With a suppressed snarl, he dismissed them for the night, commanding them to return at 7 sharp.

Gibbs lingered at his desk, leaning back in his chair and staring absently at the ceiling. He had felt restless and off-center all day and his mind constantly drifted to Tony.

Something was wrong. Something big was going on with his SFA and Gibbs could do nothing but wait for the younger man to come to him. Despite what everyone thought, DiNozzo wasn’t scared of Gibbs, not when he was convinced he was right. He liked to portray that he was intimidated all the time but it was mostly to screw with other people’s heads.

If Tony had decided not to involve Gibbs in his problems, there was very little he could do to convince the man otherwise.

Gritting his teeth, he reached for his phone and almost pressed one on his speed-dial before forcefully pulling himself back. With a tight snarl, he stood up and swept out of the bull-pen.

Tony would call if he needed him.

 

* * *

****  
  
  
  



	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I imagine Kelly Beckett to look like Susanna Thompson, a.k.a, Moira Queen from Arrow. 
> 
> http://arrow-flash.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/620-338-Moira-Queen-ar201c_0155b-jpg-4457e4ad-t3.jpg
> 
> Alessia would look somewhat like this.
> 
> http://www.frostedproductions.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/laughing1.jpg
> 
> Enjoy.

-3-

* * *

 

Tony had to admit, even if it was to himself, that Kelly Beckett was a beautiful woman. And, she looked entirely too respectable. Her hair was strawberry blonde, her eyes a were dark blue and her skin pale with a healthy glow. The way she sat, her manicured nails, the elegant tilt of her head spoke of sophistication that Tony generally found very attractive on a woman.

She was also older than he expected, in her mid-forties, if he had to guess. It certainly explained why she had difficulty conceiving

When she saw him, the smile that crossed her lips was a subtle, entrancing thing, both loving and disturbing. “Well, well.” She murmured in greeting, studying him intently, her eyes lingering on the breadth of his shoulders before running down his body in a way that was distinctly possessive.

Tony felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge.

“Still as beautiful as ever,” Beckett declared, “Only with more polish. Is that Zegna?” She asked, studying his crisp, linen suit, “The tie’s Burberry,” She continued on even though Tony hadn’t replied, “Tsk, who wears ties in Hawaii, Anthony?”

Tony arched a brow, his gaze stoic and focused. “I was waiting to test out my new purchase so why not? This is the first time I’m meeting my daughter’s mother outside of a drug-induced haze, after all.” He said, a lazy smirk on his lips. “May I compliment you on your attire? Orange does wonders to your skin.”

Her lips twitched in a smile but Tony wasn’t a Senior Field Agent by fluke. He read her expression easily and knew he had touched a nerve.

“Do you mean to intimidate me? Or prove that your aren’t intimidated _by_ me?” She asked, her voice low and sensual, “Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.”

Tony smiled charmingly, “Neither.” He replied easily, “You started the conversation… I merely considered it polite to continue it.”

“And you’re always so polite?” She asked.

Tony dipped his head to the side, studying her with an infuriating calm, “Most of the time.”

“Courageous, trying to provoke me while Alessia’s future hangs in the balance.” She smirked, “Are you so certain that you’ll get her?”

Tony returned her smirk with a steady, arctic gaze. For someone who was so amiable and full of humor, when he wasn’t smiling, his features could be remote and aristocratic. Beckett didn’t know it, but this was a side of Tony that very few got to see. The inner core of solid iron, topped with a veneer of ice, his gaze frank and dangerous. This was the Tony who fit in well with the mafia he went undercover with, the Tony who could and did stand toe to toe with the most dangerous people and bring them down.

She was way over her head.

“You certain I wouldn't?” Tony asked, “That I wouldn’t fight tooth and nail to secure her and I wouldn’t bury you in the process?”

Beckett shrugged, “You can try… but I studied you enough to know you’re a soft-hearted person underneath all that-” She waved her hand at him, “You have no ambition, lingering in one place without any promotion in sight, risking your life and happiness for others and all that sappy, heroic shit that we see in movies.”

Tony looked distinctly amused, “Oh, you know me now?” He asked, her voice light. “If I cared, at all, about your opinion, I’d defend myself. As it stands, I don’t.” He shrugged.

She scoffed.

Tony’s stance abruptly shifted, his genial smile slipping off like it was never there. He leaned back in his chair and focused his sharp green eyes at her, meeting her gaze unflinchingly. “I’m not here to play games,” He spoke lowly, his voice velvety soft, “you try to threaten me or mine, I’ll reply and I’ll show you what I lack in ambition, I make up in tenacity. I’ve spent my life dealing with people like you and every lesson I’ve learned, I’ll apply until there’s nothing left of you but ashes.”

Beckett narrowed her eyes, “Bold.”

He dipped his head in acknowledgment, “Perhaps but I haven’t bled, starved and endured my life in service of others without earning my share of benefits. In no scenario does your word hold a candle to mine, Ms. Beckett.” Tony said softly. “You and I have no enmity. What you took without consent, you have paid back with the gift that is my daughter.”

Beckett was visibly surprised by the proclamation.

“But my grace extends only so far.” He said with razor-sharp honesty, “The matter between us is simple. Our lawyers and the notary are standing outside with a document. When we sign it, Alessia automatically lands in my custody. After that, you and I have no quarrel and I have no reason to act against you.”

“Should you deny me this right, I have a file that would land on Judge Shore’s desk that would lead to the severance of all your rights regarding Alessia _and_ Noel.” Beckett stilled, “It would be inconvenient, a waste of time that I’d rather spend with my daughter but the outcome won’t change. Alessia will land in my custody.”

Beckett looked at him silently for a long moment before a frankly admiring smile crossed her lips. “You remind me of him… of my husband.”

He arched a brow, “Was that not what led us here in the first place?” He asked dryly, unimpressed.

She laughed, “No… you resemble him in looks… somewhat but no. I didn’t expect you to resemble him in nature and character as well.” After that declaration, there was no hesitation. Beckett signed the Voluntary Declaration of Paternity and named him, officially, Alessia’s father. It was almost too easy to get her to concede but Tony knew she was too smart to take a chance against him.

 

He nodded to her, once, before sweeping out of the room with the document in hand and Alessia’s freshly updated birth-certificate.

Outside, Steve and Kono looked at him with varied expressions. It was Steve who spoke, “That was almost ruthless.” He said, faintly amused but also serious. “How did you know that tactic would work?”

“Tactic?” Kono asked as they walked out, “What tactic?”

Tony looked down at the documents, one burden off his shoulders and sighed. “Steve told me she got invested in her victims… chose those who resembled her husband. I only decided to reinforce her impression. Spoke to people who know Calum Fitzgerald, her husband, got a faint sketch of his character.” Kono’s eyes widened. “Let her assume that I didn’t resent her… that I had no beef against her when I’d rather see her hang.” He grimaced. “When I saw the interrogation tapes, I saw how she responded to Steve and Danny, noticed how Steve might have resembled Fitzgerald but Danny was more like him.”

“She responded better to Danny.” Steve recalled, leveling Tony with a faintly impressed look. “Interesting.”

“Danny’s done his fair share of undercover work, I guess.” Tony observed, “He altered himself according to her responses, a classic sign of undercover experience. I just took that further.” He admitted. “She’s smart, well aware that she has nothing to lose. We didn’t have much leverage over her with a triple homicide hanging over her head.”

“So we went for the chink in her armor.” Kono assumed, smiling in admiration, “Nice.”

“And you noticed that Noel mattered more to her than Alessia.” Steve observed.

Kono scowled while Tony nodded. “Her first child was a son and she wanted to recreate her family. She was more cautious with Noel than with Alessia. Also, I think she wants to have leverage with Noel’s father and if the judge terminated her rights, she wouldn’t have it.”

“That’s some serious observational skills.” The rookie murmured. “You went in with the upper hand and we didn’t even realize it.”

“It wasn’t an upper hand,” Tony objected as they climbed into the car, “It was a risk. The kind of risk I’d never take if I was actually undercover.” Seeing how attentive Steve’s colleague was being, Tony decided to introduce her to some of the finer points of undercover work, if only to distract himself from increasingly dark thoughts. “We had very little to go on, as it was. She could’ve easily reacted sideways. The thing with meddling in emotions is that each person reacts differently. It’s a imprecise weapon.” He explained, “But an effective one. It’s a thin line to walk and we need to read the cues from our targets properly, make split-second decisions to alter our behavior as we go. The key to good undercover work is to be fluid, multi-dimensional, almost random, in a way. Don’t let people pigeon-hole you, that way you have more room to maneuver.”

Kono leaned forward, almost fascinated and Tony indulged her, giving her examples he could give.

Steve grinned, knowing that very thing that Kono learned would only be an advantage to Five-0

They arrived at the Five-o HQ to see that Danny had already returned from his trip to California. One glance told him that Danny was pissed. His eyes were icy and the muscle on his jaw was throbbing. Chin was sitting near by with an impassive expression on his face but a something wrathful in his eyes.

“Danno?” Steve asked in concern, halting his pacing by gently catching him at his elbow, “What’s wrong?”

Danny pursed his lips, “Be glad that that woman is out of my sight or I’d have killed her.” He hissed, “That boy, babe…” He shook his head, “No child should be so resigned. He doesn’t even have the hope that his father would accept him. I tried to convince him that it’ll be alright, I tried to use Tony as an example but I don’t think he believed me.” He looked at the NCIS agent, “But he loves Alessia, Tony, was very worried about her and very relieved that you came and took over things quickly.”

Tony felt his heart sink, closing his eyes in dismay. He had hoped that the kid would’ve come out somewhat unscathed but who was he kidding? He was testament that childhood injuries never did go away.

Steve bit the inside of his cheek and wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulder, dipping his head to whisper comfortingly into his ear. Children were the only thing that could rattle Danny so seriously. His paternal instincts were so strong and focused that amongst the Five-0, all cases related to children were primarily handled according to Danny’s directions.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony slump against the wall and winced in sympathy. He knew his friend felt some responsibility towards the boy he had yet to meet. By simple virtue of being Alessia’s brother, he warranted all the protection that Tony could give.

Not that Tony wouldn’t help regardless, but his friend would personally ensure that Noel was as secure as Alessia was now.

“I sent the DNA sample to Fong.” Danny said after a while, resting trustingly against Steve. The former SEAL bore the weight easily, absently rubbing his back. “And uploaded his picture to our database.” He tapped the screen of their table computer and pulled up the file.

Tony smiled faintly when he saw pale-blue eyes first then jet-black hair that was stark contrast to his skin. The hair-style was severe, as was expected from a military school but Tony felt longer, more untamed hair would suit him better. His features were sharp and lean, with nothing to soften his edges. He was tall too and lanky as all teenagers tend to be but there was something distinctly wise in his gaze.

Something distinctly sad.

Shaking his head, Tony turned his attention back to Danny, “... hour ago. Fong should have the results by tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. For now, the kid’s in the temporary guardianship of the school. What a fucking mess, babe.” He murmured.

Tony concurred, grimacing. At least, Alessia was settled but he was determined to get Noel settled as well. No way in hell anyone of them were gonna rest until the kid was safe and sound. “Hey, Tony, did Alessia ever mention Noel?” Danny asked curiously, “I got the impression that they were close but she didn’t say a word about his existence to us.” He admitted.

Tony shook his head, “I’ll ask her but she hasn’t said anything to me personally.” He admitted, he glanced at his watch, “There’s still time before I go pick her up from school. I’ll ask her in the evening and let you know.”

“Hey, if you’re picking her up, would you take Grace too?” Danny asked, “You guys can head directly to Steve’s house and hang-out at the beach.” Steve nodded in agreement to that. “We have a new case to deal with.”

Tony didn’t mind so he shrugged. Grace was an awesome kid and went along well with Alessia. Shifting a little restlessly, he took a deep, sharp breath and turned to Steve, “Hey, bud, I’m gonna go explore a bit. I’ll pick up the girls, don’t worry,” He assured Danny, “Sharp at three, I just… need a bit of time on my own.”

“Sure, T.” Steve waved him off, “Have fun… hey,” He called before his friend could leave, “If you want, I’ve a board in the garage, you can go catch some waves.” He grinned, “Practice so that I can have that rematch with you finally. Remember that day in Montauk?”

A helpless smile crossed Tony’s lips at that. It was a small secret that Tony was actually good at surfing and loved being in the water. He rubbed his chest, though, remembering his plague-scarred lungs. He didn’t know if he’d be able to actually do it. “Don’t know, buddy. I’ll give it a shot but not today.” He waved at everyone before taking Steve’s keys and leaving.

He really needed a break to digest everything. He hadn’t given himself time to actually come to terms with what had happened in the past few days.

Tony drove for a while before finding a secluded cliff-side overlooking the ocean. He sat in the shade and looked out at the water, his thoughts inward. It was ironic that Alessia came to him when he was feeling lost. He had felt so disconnected for the past few months, like life had nothing to be enthusiastic about. He knew he was responding to the very subtle alienation he was getting from his co-workers. The thought to getting out of NCIS was always in the back of his mind. Lord knows how many times he had modified the date on his resignation letter or checked his CV to update it.

He really blamed Steve for bringing those thoughts to the fore once again. His friend had been very blunt in offering him a job, asking him to move to Hawaii. He, more than anyone else, knew just how much Tony needed a family and good friends. The former SEAL said frankly that he’d fit better in Five-0.

Tony was tempted, by God, was he tempted. He liked Hawaii and Five-0 was quickly gaining a wonderful reputation. The salary wasn’t comparable to what he earned at NCIS but… but the work environment was so relaxed and respectful. For the past few days, he had seen the team get together for dinner or lunch or simply drinks, at least twice. He saw how much they cared for each other, how they treated one another with dignity and respect.

There had been a time when he loved Gibbs’ no nonsense style of leadership but over the years, he had started to realize that maybe it wasn’t for him anymore.

With a sigh, he fetched his laptop from his bag and powered it on. He had promised his friend he’d think about it and he would. He didn’t deny that the slower, more relaxed lifestyle might be just what he needed.

Glancing at his email. Tony saw his inbox had over forty emails in it, much to his dismay. He carefully sorted through the mails, reading Richard’s response first.

` _Yo, Tony. Just read your mail. I got to work on things for you as soon as I could. I’ll look into whatever modifications that need to be done. I should be ready by the time you return to DC. Send me all the legal papers related to the mother’s sentencing and Alessia’s custody arrangements. I’m guessing you’ll take over sole custody. I’m currently checking into the related laws in Hawaii. Call me if you need anything and don’t go to court without a good attorney. If you want, I can send you some recommendations. BTW, Alice says she’s looking into houses for you, she has a few recommendations. She’s asking you to call her as soon as you’re free_.`

 

As always, his friend had been prompt and thorough. Tony smiled and typed in a quick reply in thanks and promised the demanded documents to be heading his way soon. He decided to call Alice as soon as he was done reading his emails.

Jim had dropped in a word too.

` _Yo man, went by your office today. Your boss is one scary dude. Kept glaring at me like I had committed treason by asking for your keys. He did ask me about you but not much, seems like he’s gonna respect your privacy. Elena’s gone shopping to get you some bare essentials. She roped in our eldest to help toddler-proof your apartment. She wants you to call her about where Alessia’s gonna sleep. And she wants me to remind you of your promise to send pictures._ `

Tony smiled at both the messages before sorting through his other mails. There was a mail from Abby questioning his sudden departure and demanding to know he was alright. Seeing how frantic she sounded, Tony looked at his phone, his brow arching at the sheer number of missed calls.

Abby had called eight times. There were two more calls from McGee. One call from Ziva. Palmer had left him a message.

His boss hadn’t called and he was relieved. If it was really important, Gibbs would call and that was the one call Tony wouldn’t ignore. With a small smile, he called Abby first.

“ _Tony!! Why did you go to Hawaii so suddenly?! And for two weeks too! No good bye or anything! What’s wrong? Do you know how angry Bossman was at first? And McGee and Ziva are running around in circles trying to cope with Gibbs and the extra paperwork!_ ”

Tony bit back a chuckle and shook his head, “As I told Gibbs, Abbs, just some personal stuff. Don’t worry. Boss has already threatened to kill me if I come back with even a hair outta place. His words, not mine.”

Abby giggled, _“Aww, Gibbs misses his Tony-boy._ ” She said, “ _Ok, what’s this personal crisis that you had to leave so suddenly?_ ”

The Special Agent grimaced, trying to find a tactful way to tell her to butt out of his business. “It isn’t a crisis.” He replied after a beat. “Just someone in my family needing my help.”

There was a pause, “ _Unsanctioned help?_ ” She asked, her voice a little sly.

Tony rolled his eyes. “No. Perfectly legal help.” He replied. “Look Abbs, I need to let you go now. Still lots to do and boss will kill me for distracting you during work hours.” He murmured. Abby dithered and delayed the goodbyes but finally hung up, much to Tony’s relief.

With a sigh, the NCIS agent called Alice, checking his other emails absently. “Hey Alice, how’s your day been?”

_“Its barely begun_.” She replied promptly. “ _Just hold on a mo, Tone. I’ll ask my assistant to defer all for a while._ ” Tony agreed and waiting until she was done to continue their conversation.

“You checked out houses for me?” He asked, leaning back against the tree he was sitting under.

“ _Yeah. I went by what you apartment looked like, modern and contemporary. Open spaces. Lot of light. A little private. You’re looking at just DC homes or will you consider Arlington, Alexandria or Maryland?_ ”

“I’d prefer DC simply because some places still have that city sort of vibe… wouldn’t mind Alexandria or Arlington. No MD, that’d be too far from work and I don’t wanna spend my time commuting.” Tony replied, he didn’t think he was suited for pure suburbia but he wanted his kid in a neighborhood where she’d be comfortable and well protected.

Alice huffed in thought, _“Give me the specifics. What do you want?_ ”

“At minimum, three bedrooms. A study slash music room. A playroom. Good school district. Bikeable to Navy Yard.” He named his maximum budget with a sigh.

Alice whistled appreciatively. _“Rick told me you’d go that far but I almost didn’t believe him._ ”

Tony smirked, “I’ve been a SFA for twelve years, Alice and I’m due to go up a pay-grade next year.” He replied. “And DC is highest paying location for NCIS considering the cost of living here. And habitually, I earn about 25% over my salary just in unavoidable overtime. I’ve got good investments, savings and the decent inheritance I gained from my mom. And I did tell you to put my apartment on the market, right?” It was his mother’s smartest decision to will the money directly to him and set up a third-party trust to handle it. It would’ve evaporated years ago if his father got his hands on it. He would’ve liked to have access to it earlier than the age of twenty-five but he couldn’t complain.

“ _You don’t have to sell it to me, T. Rick wouldn’t have been so confident if you were shooting above your ability. I have to say, it’s high time. You’ve just refused to settle down at any place._ ” He could hear her typing. “ _And yes, I did and I can see it potentially getting near what you asked._ ” Tony nodded to himself. The apartment was small but it was in an area that was a good commute and in high demand by young, unmarried professionals who wanted affordable housing. Tony was likely to make over a hundred thousand in profit on the house he had kept for nearly twelve years.

" _I’m forwarding you a few other listings that are good school districts. As it is, we need to sit down and discuss schools sometime soon._ ” Tony winced at that inevitable statement. “ _You’ve heard me complain about schools too many times_.”

Tony tilted his head to the side consideringly. “What do you suggest?”

“ _You could go for private as I have. You know I sent my eldest through public school upto 6th grade before deciding to go private._ ” She replied, “ _With Simon and Julia, I went directly to private.”_ She advised. Tony smiled at the thought of Simon and Julia, the twins that Rick and Alice had adopted a couple of years ago. Her voice took on a coaxing tone, “ _Can you at least think about it, Tone?_ ”

The agent chuckled softly and shook his head, “I’ll think about it. I just… I want her to have some exposure, some diversity and public schools are good for that. Besides, I need to save up for college, don’t I?”

His friend sighed in concurrence. “ _Yeah, the consequence of living here… DC is definitely disadvantaged when it comes to schools._ ” She typed something in the background before continuing. “ _You wanted bikeable commute, right? Would forty to fifty minutes one way do for you on a bike?_ ”

Tony nodded, “Fairly well. That’s somewhere between eight to ten miles one way right?” He did a quick calculation, “Actually, it’ll work out well for me. I always alternate between car and bike.” He asked with a shrug.

Alice hummed, “ _Actually, I’m also looking for a house close to mine so you’ll have someone near-by for emergencies. I spoke to Elena too, she agreed that getting a house close to her or me would be better for you_.”

Tony’s eyes widened, “You guys, both of you, are angels, no two ways about it. Rick and Jim are very lucky people.” He exclaimed. “Now that you’ve planted that idea in my head, you have to get me a house close to either of you.”

_“I’ll try my very best.”_

Tony absently checked the listings she had forwarded, doing a quick browse of the information and the photographs. “Hmm, some good choices here…” His eyes widened, “There’s a house I can afford in Georgetown?” He demanded, surprised.

“ _Hey, your budget is reasonable_.” Alice assured, “ _Granted that’s a townhouse but I think you wouldn’t like anything too suburban. There’s one house, though, I think suits your taste that’s mildly suburban. Great, if you are going the public way, it feeds into excellent schools. Two bedrooms have ensuite baths so Alessia will like it when she’s older._ ”

Tony looked at the listing she suggested and arched a brow, “That’s almost in Maryland, Alice.” He said, “It’s an hour’s one way commute, easy and that’s by car. Still, looks nice, small but open. You know what, I’ll look into all these listings and let your know tomorrow.”

“ _Will do._ ” She paused for a moment before her voice softened, “ _Now that business is out of the way, I’ve to ask. How’re you doing, Tony? And your little girl? You find her hale and healthy?_ ”

Tony punched out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. “Yeah...” He admitted slowly, “She’s… perfect. Beautiful beyond words, beautiful enough to give me nightmares.” He admitted, causing her to chuckle. “She’s not as shy as I expected her to be and for all the talk about neglect, she’s been going to a private school, much to your satisfaction, I know.” He grinned.

“ _Good_.” Alice affirmed, “ _That mean she’ll get a good reference for DC schools if you decide to go private._ ”

“Would it be fair, me putting her in a public school after she went to a private school?” He asked softly. “And even I’ve heard what DC schools are like. I don’t want Alessia to be raised with a chip on her shoulder but I don’t want her to receive education that might be less-than-exemplary.”

“ _Talk to her present teacher or any counselor at her school. They might help you out. And you've spent your entire childhood in Private schools, I don't see you having a chip on your shoulder, T._ ” Alice paused before continuing, “ _So that insane bitch was able to keep a job, huh? Usually you have such good instincts, T, how did you go for a woman that crooked?_ ”

Tony winced, combing his fingers through his hair. While he had told his friends that Beckett was in jail for triple homicide, he hadn’t said much else. “Yeah, seems like it. She’s a shrink, of all things.” He bit out. Alice let out a choked sound of surprise, causing him to smirk grimly. “Yeah, I know.” He glanced at his watch and shook his head, “Hey, I think I should let you go now, you need to start your day and I need to get going.”

“ _Sure thing, Tony. Get look into those listings I forwarded to you and let me know._ ” That conversation was soon done.

Rubbing his forehead, he looked back at the screen and started doing research on DC and VA schools. The internet was rife with speculation and misinformation, as always. Tony groaned and closed his eyes in dismay. School was higher priority than a house any day but in the middle of the school year, he had severely limited options.

Staring at the screen with a vague sort of horror, he murmured to himself, “Anthony, welcome to fatherhood.”

* * *

 

“... too much. We need an MCRT at Hawaii. Myself and the AD stationed at Pearl discussed it with the SecNav. Now that you’ve closed the Baltimore case, I need you to go and get a team ready, select agents and appoint a lead and show them the ropes, so to speak.” Vance said.

“Hawaii’s a bad location for an MCRT.” Gibbs frowned, “Everything would be too far.”

“No, it’ll handle the Hawaiian Islands and the bases in Japan.” Vance explained, “At least, for now. Travelling to Hawaii’s becoming cumbersome. Take too much time for any team to reach. The NCIS at Pearl needs to expand some more.”

“Damn it, I can’t just hop there and fix things in days, Director.” Gibbs nearly snapped at him, “Why not ask Hetty to send someone on?” He demanded. “She’s the closest. Callen would be just as good at finish out talents.”

“Callen refused point-blank and Hetty agreed.” Vance replied, frowning at Gibbs, “To be frank, you weren’t even my first choice. I was hoping to send Pride in but he’d busy with a case.”

“Tony’s already there so he can help and Ziva and I can handle things here.” McGee commented and Gibbs cursed long and filthy in his mind as Vance narrowed his eyes at the remaining members of Gibbs’ team.

“DiNozzo’s in Hawaii? I thought he took leave for some family emergency?” He demanded.

“It was a family emergency,” Gibbs replied curtly, “And he’s still dealing with it. I don’t think Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett of all people, would ask him to catch the first flight outta DC for no reason.” He reminded himself to teach McGee just why they didn’t blurt things out in front of the Director.

“The five-0’s lead knows DiNozzo?” Vance turned to Gibbs, “Was it related to some case?”

“McGarrett and Tony go way back. Went to school together, from what I gathered, they’re still close.” Gibbs replied. “And no, I asked. Tony said it wasn’t related to any case.”

Vance frowned but knew well that if it was, DiNozzo would’ve admitted it to Gibbs. “Well then, you won’t need to go after all. DiNozzo’s been a Senior Special Agent for over a decade now and has taken over supervisory positions enough times know what to do.” He shrugged, “Call him. I’ll have someone send him the details.”

“You’re joking.” Gibbs said in disbelief, “Vance, that man hasn’t taken so much as a day off in Lord knows, how long.” He snapped, “And he’s putting in holidays and Sundays more than anyone else in the building. I’m not gonna ask him to work on the only free time he has taken years! Especially not when he’d clearly dealing with something damn important.”

Vance waved his hand dismissively, “He can take an extra week off. I’ll even compensate for his travel and living expenses there.” He said. “And I’m not asking him to work full-time. He’s not taking over MCRT there-” He paused to consider it and Gibbs narrowed his eyes warningly. The Director shook his head and continued, “He’ll just work as an consultant.”

Never mind that even Vance knew that Tony wouldn’t take an extra week if he didn’t need it.

The Director obviously considered the matter closed and when the man was in his office, Gibbs let his arm swing.

McGee hissed at the stinging headslap, feeling a blush crawl up his neck. He had never been able to take those little reprimands with as much equanimity as Tony and Ziva managed. He swallowed nervously when Gibbs leaned into his face, his voice low and dangerous, “Next time you try sucking up to the Director,” He growled, “keep DiNozzo outta it, ya got that McGee?”

“Boss, I just… I didn’t know he was gonna assign it to Tony!” He protested.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because Gibbs’ hand slapped McGee’s desk instead of trying to give him a concussion. “DiNozzo’s a stone’s throw away from being Special Agent in Charge himself, of course Vance’s gonna assign him.” He snapped.

“Vance dislikes Tony.” Ziva pointed out reasonably. “That why Tim probably assumed that he wouldn’t assign this to Tony, Gibbs.”

“We don’t assume anything.” Gibbs replied sharply, “Vance’s over-compensating for the fact that all previous directors have liked him.” He growled out, “And the man’s more loyal to me than to him any day.” Gibbs wasn’t kidding. Vance may have liked to put up a front, but that didn’t mean he was ready to let DiNozzo leave the premiere MCRT of DC.

It had been a close thing, keeping DiNozzo out of Hetty’s almost supernatural reach and even now he wasn’t certain she wouldn’t force the issue. The LA office was for Special Operations and mainly did undercover work. Tony was prime asset in that field with near unparalleled skill. The CIA were vultures and only DiNozzo’s disgust kept them at bay.

The fact that DiNozzo was in so much demand pissed Vance off and he constantly tried to keep Tony's head at ground level.

If that bastard knew how much Tony did not need that…

He straightened and glared at McGee, “Since you’re responsible for this, you can file DiNozzo’s forms for him for a month once he returns to work.” The SFA did all the documentations for their team. He’d like to see how McGee worked smarter, not harder.

He ignored McGee’s wince and Ziva’s smirk before settling at his desk and calling Tony.

“ _Boss?_ ” Tony asked and just like that, Gibbs felt the tension in his shoulders ease. The mild headache he had developed from all his frowning had disappeared too, leaving him relaxed in his chair with a small, barely there smile.

“How’s your family emergency going?” He asked, his tone casual.

There was a pause and a sigh, “ _A part of it is dealt with._ ” He admitted tiredly and Gibbs frowned in concern, dipping his head to hide the expression from McGee and Ziva. It must’ve been pretty serious because Tony sounded weary, drained. “ _There are some unexpected hiccups… I’m dealing. You needed something, boss?_ ”

“They’s trying to get a MCRT off at Pearl.” He informed softly, his concern increasing at Tony’s audible groan. “DiNozzo?”

“ _Tookpick’s assigned me to the mess, right?_ ” He guessed and Gibbs grimaced at the unsurprised tone. “Y _ou wouldn’t have called me otherwise, boss_.” He said, sensing his thoughts. And he was right. If Gibbs had to go, he wouldn’t have called at all, letting his SFA have his break. In fact, he doubted Tony would’ve even been aware of his presence on the islands until after the fact.

“Yeah.” He admitted and he could practically feel Tony’s shoulders slump.

“ _Jesus Christ, just what I need_.” He grumbled.

“DiNozzo, whatever mess that’s making you sound so damn tired, if you can’t get away from it, just say so.” He said, “I’ll convince Vance to send me in. He was gonna send me anyways. McGee slipped and told him you’re conveniently there.”

“ _And give him more ammunition against me?_ ” Tony asked, “ _Can’t let that happen, boss._ ” He admitted. “ _He said only to consult, right? Me working half-days, till say about 2-30, 3 would do?_ ”

“He has no right to ask more than that.” Gibbs grumbled, “You give them a swift kick in their asses whenever they need it, help if they’re stuck but they must carry their own weight, DiNozzo. You make that clear to them on the first day, you got me?”

There was a pause but when his SFA replied, his voice was a little less weary, a little bit softer. _“I got you, boss. Don’t worry, I won’t go above and beyond._ ”

Gibbs glanced about and saw McGee and Ziva trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. He huffed lightly, drawing a questioning hum from Tony. With a pointed glare, he swept out of the bullpen, finding a quiet corner.

The temptation to keep listening to that voice was too much. A mere five days in, and Gibbs is dreading the days that’d follow. “Do I get to know what’s going on, Tony?” He asked, keeping a demand out of his voice. His instincts still hadn’t settled and he had lost count of the number of times he had reached for his phone to call Tony.

A sigh softly filled the pause before his SFA’s reply. “ _I… It’s been a bit overwhelming… and yes, I’ve wanted to talk to you about it, boss._ ” He admitted and Gibbs felt himself stilling. For Tony to admit to being overwhelmed, something major had to have happened. Did it have something to do with his father? “ _I’ll tell you… soon but not today. I haven’t finished dealing with it yet_.”

Knowing better than to push, Gibbs nodded curtly to himself, “Alright. Keep me updated about the situation at Pearl.”

“ _Got ya, boss_.” Gibbs hung up as soon as Tony finished speaking and closed his eyes.

For now, he had no choice but to let it go but by God he was curious. Tony had sounded unnerved, almost lost. He was actively resisting the urge to have McGee or Abby look into the matter. Only thing that held him back was Tony’s reaction if he found out.

Shaking his head, he took the elevator down to Ducky, needed some time to clear his head.

The ME was hummed over some book, sitting at his desk. Thankfully, Palmer wasn’t present and Ducky seemed to be free. “Ah, Jethro! Just the man I wanted to see.” Ducky greeted as soon as he spotted him. “Abby just paid me a visit, voicing her frustration about Tony’s secretiveness, as she puts it.” He informed and Gibbs grimaced. “She spoke to him, it would seem and was unsatisfied with the answers he gave.”

“He’s not giving me any answers, either, Duck.” He admitted openly, “But he did say he would… when he was finished dealing with whatever mess his family, most likely his father, has dumped on him.” At his old friend’s raised brows, he shrugged, “He outright admitted he would’ve wanted my advice, Duck, that he felt overwhelmed.”

“That’s concerning. It’s rare for our Anthony to admit to vulnerability.” Ducky frowned, leaning forward to look at Gibbs worriedly. “Jethro, Abby, you know her irrepressible curiosity, she wanted to look into the matter. I successfully discouraged her but she found something mildly worrisome.”

Gibbs frowned, “What?”

“Recently, Hawaii’s Five-0 team accessed Tony’s DNA profile from the Navy Database.” He admitted, “She found out this morning and tried to call you but I believe you were in interrogation.”

The lead agent’s eyes narrowed, “DiNozzo told me he wasn’t in trouble.”

Ducky nodded, “And he wouldn’t lie to you.” He agreed, “Without consulting us, Abby tried to find out why.” He admitted and Gibbs hissed. “Of course, her attempt to do so legally was thwarted because she didn’t have that level of clearance. Her tempt to hack was met with a fierce defense and very high-level encryption.”

“Of course it was!” Gibbs snapped, “McGarrett was in Naval Intelligence and is a Reservist. He knows how to defend his territory.” Abby and McGee liked to think, sometimes, that their skills with computers was so superior that no one could surpass them. “We didn’t get any complaints.”

“Perhaps Tony intervened on her behalf with his friend.” Ducky suggested.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. Of course, Tony hadn’t mentioned anything.

“Then Abby tried to search for changes related to Tony in general.” Ducky continued, “And found that very recently, his apartment was put on a Realty website for sale.”

The lead agent stiffened, his head snapping towards Ducky in shock. “What?” He demanded, “Why? By whom?” Tony loved his apartment, had refurbished it with time and effort. Gibbs had helped him move and knew what state the place had been at first. The tasteful and restrained home he had now was the result of years of personal touches.

Was that why Tony had taken Gibbs’ key to his apartment?

He reached for his phone, ready to call DiNozzo and give him a piece of his mind but Ducky’s hand on his arm stilled him. “Jethro, wait and think for a moment.” He said quietly, “From what we can tell, Tony hasn’t put in a resignation or transfer letter. He has already booked a return ticket and promised you he’ll explain when he’s ready to. Perhaps we should give the man some time and space.”

“To do what, Duck?” He demanded, “Try and convince himself to leave?” He asked. “Because that’s what he might need time to do.” He sat back and combed his fingers through his hair, “With all the shit we’ve put him through, I’m surprised he didn’t run in the opposite direction long time ago. He only stayed so long because...” he trailed off.

“Because of you.” Ducky finished for him with a gentle smile.

Gibbs scoffed, “And look where that led him.” He murmured, closing his head, “I can’t… he can’t leave, Duck.”

The ME had no reply to that.

The lead agent rested his elbows on his knees and looked down at the floor, his mind trying desperately to piece together what he heard. He didn’t know what to think. Tony putting his house up for sale was ringing alarm bells inside his head but it didn’t correspond with his abrupt departure.

There was nothing planned about the way Tony fled to Hawaii.

Abruptly, he rose to his feet and without a word, swept out of autopsy, heading directly to Abby’s lab.

As usual, the lab wasn’t silent, music loud enough to deafen playing in the background. With an impatient snarl, he switched the music-player off and glared at Abby. “No hacking, no trying to pry into DiNozzo’s business. He finds out and there’s no telling how he’ll react.”

Abby’s eyes widened, “But Gibbs! Something’s going on and he’s not telling me! Why’s he selling his apartment? Why did he go to Hawaii? He said family emergency but his dad’s halfway across the world in Dubai! He doesn’t have any relative in Hawaii… only that McGarrett guy and he never told us about him! They can’t be that close that Tony would just drop everything and leave!”

Gibbs frowned at the information that Abby had let slip before shaking his head, “Don’t care. He said he’ll tell me when he’s ready and I’m gonna wait for that.” If Abby hadn’t guessed it by now that Tony was a very private person, she never would. Despite all his bragging about dates and frat-parties, Tony rarely ever admitted to having serious relationships, be it with friends or lovers.

However, Gibbs knew that in Tony’s large circle of frat-brothers and friends, he had a tight-knit group of people that he liked to keep separate from his life at NCIS.

The most recent addition to that group had actually been Dr. Brad Pitt and the very first person in that group had been McGarrett. That man had seen Tony through his most difficult years and even now, the mere mention of his name was enough to lighten his SFA’s mood. He knew that, of course, despite Tony never telling him much about his friend.

Unlike Abby, he didn’t doubt that if ever Steve needed Tony’s help, his SFA would be on the first flight to Hawaii.

“Gibbs, come on! Tony’s planning something! Something serious! We have to stop him before it’s too late and you know it!” Abby insisted, “I already removed the sale listing from the site but-”

“What.” Gibbs asked softly, dangerously. The icy tone in his voice freezing her.

“Gibbs, I-” He grabbed her elbow and sternly guided her towards the computer.

“Put it back.”

“But I-”

“Put. it. back.” Gibbs bit out, glaring at her.

Abby cringed before quickly going to work, not daring to argue. It took nearly twenty minutes to put the listing back on the site and she morosely looked at the photographs of Tony’s apartment.

“What if he leaves?” She asked softly, “He can’t leave, Gibbs… finally things are back to normal with us… he can’t leave.”

“Answer me this, Abby,” The lead agent began, looking at the photographs too, “seeing how everyone is walking all over him and his wishes, can we blame him?”

She whimpered, turning around swiftly and burying her face in his chest.

For the first time since he met her, Gibbs’ arms were reluctant to return the embrace.

* * *

 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Noel looks somewhat like this:
> 
> https://os-up.com/uploads/filme/actors_photos/nm2624166.jpg
> 
> Gibbs' absent in this chapter and I'm sorry for that. It's sorta a filler but important to the general plot. It establishes a base. Only one or two chapters left before Tony moves back to DC.
> 
> Also, I'm writing a oneshot Gibbs/DiNozzo that should be out in a couple of days. I'm six thousand words into it but not even halfway done. If you're interested, be on the lookout for it.

-4-

* * *

 

“Would anyone explain to me,” Tony began genially as he stepped into the bullpen of the NCIS office at Joint Base Hickam and Pearl, “why a direct order from the Director of this Agency was summarily ignored?”

The agents of the new MCRT of Hawaiian islands turned to look at him in surprise. Tony hadn’t met them personally but he had picked and chosen them through the numerous files he went through over the weekend. He looked into everything, comments by their superiors, their co-workers, past history, the AD and Vance’s recommendations and their own personal reports.

Ziva, McGee and even Vance might have found it strange that Tony requested no personal information, not even photographs. Just their work backgrounds and self-written reports.

“What… who are you?” a tall, blonde guy demanded, stepping up right in his face.

“Senior Field Agent of the DC MCRT Anthony DiNozzo.” He replied bluntly. “Someone you had been told explicitly to contact with the details of the case.” Tony narrowed his eyes and studied the four people in front of him. Two women and two men, an equitable distribution though Tony hadn’t personally tried to make it so.

Out of the two ladies, one was clearly military, standing in an at-ease position with her lips pursed disapprovingly at the blonde. Obviously, she hadn’t agreed to whatever scheme the blonde had been trying to prove. The other woman had her arms crossed casually and a faint, barely there smirk on her face. She expected Tony to dress-down their leader, apparently.

The only Hawaiian dude amongst them, also a military man was in the process of arranging all the information Tony needed to know, obviously too used to the blonde.

The blonde was simple to judge. The man was on a power-trip.

“We don’t need some outsider to help us with our case!” The blonde-idiot snapped at him. “I told the director we’ll handle it.”

“And yet, here I am.” Tony replied casually before nodding sharply. “Introductions.”

“Michelle Atkins, sir.” The military lady replied promptly. “Welcome to Hawaii.” Yes, someone Tony selected specifically for her background in the Navy. She was also a nod to Vance, excellent with computers and anything related to technology.

“Thank you, Atkins.” Tony nodded.

“Rhonda Grayson.” The other lady introduced herself with a grin, “You’re the infamous protege of Gibbs, aren’t you?” She asked eagerly, “The only one who has, as of yet, managed to stay with him for over a decade.”

Tony smirked, “Yeah and yes, the boss is just as terrifying as he’s rumoured to be.”

The blonde snorted but Tony ignored him. Grayson was there to add a cop into the mix, she was the one with street-wise knowledge, solid deduction skills and experience in undercover as well as bureaucracy. She would ground the team, keep them solidly on Earth.

The only Hawaiian turned in his seat and looked at him with a rather beautiful smile. Tony blinked and waved that thought aside. He promised himself no flirting, even if the guy was all kinds of gorgeous. “Ikaia Hale, sir. I’ve all information ready for you to be on the plasma.”

Ahh, the Marine. He was specifically selected for his in-depth knowledge of both Hawaiian and Japanese culture and procedures, having been stationed for a long time in both places. It helped that the man was multilingual and excellent with guns. “Thank you, Hale.” He nodded before turning to arch a brow in question at the blonde. “Name, or you’ll have to suffer me calling you blondie all day.” Of course, he knew the guy’s name but he wasn’t gonna make it easy for the hot-head.

Blondie scowled, crossing his arms defensively. “Neil Portman.” He introduced himself, “And we’d have handled it. I’ve been an agent for ten years!” Portman came highly recommended but Tony had still liked him on paper. He was the reckless one, the risk-taker and the impatient asshole that every team needed. However, he was also a brilliant investigator, again with a cop background followed by years in NCIS. This one had experience with the agency.

“I don’t care.” Tony snapped, “Hale, information on the plasma, now.”

To give credit where credit was due, the team did a good job categorizing the evidence and teasing out certain nuances. There were no unforgivable errors, just small slips that Tony pointed out mildly, with gentle humor. He could do this Gibbs’ way or his own and he decided that he didn’t need to follow his boss’ example every time. The facts of the case were clear cut, two murders, separated by hours, same MO, different victimology and locations of the crime. One murder happened on O’ahu but the other happened in Maui.

One was a marine on shore leave, father to a very young son who was left orphaned. The mother was an officer in Kahului PD and had been killed on duty just about a three months ago. The entire situation sucked enough that even blondie tuned down his bastardness. The marine, Adam Christensen, had a decorated career and was well respected. His murder was clean and precise, a knife slipped expertly between the ribs and slicing into the heart. Had it not been for the second victim, he might have called the killer getting lucky with the stab.

Ketki Dubey, the other victim, was a Naval intelligence officer of Indian descent. Again, highly respected, not known for having any enemies. She came from a close knit family with an elder brother who was a doctor and a younger brother who attended Berkeley. The father was a cardiologist and mother was a professor of chemistry at the University of Hawaii in Manoa.

“Ok, I first want see to if we have similar MO anywhere in the islands, including civilians.” Tony said, “Our killer’s moving between the islands so we need to try and isolate his movements. The stab was precise, anyone know what kinda experience it would take to make such a kill?”

Hale frowned, “Anyone with combat training or martial arts training should have that basic knowledge.”

“But that precision? According to the ME, the wound wasn’t aggravated at all.” Atkins countered, “And there were no drugs in the victims’ blood to indicate that they were subdued.”

“No ligature marks to show they were restrained either.” Portman pointed out, “No signs of struggle at all. Very few scenarios will fit in this case.”

“Murdered in their sleep?” Atkins suggested, “If they weren’t restrained or drugged, they might know their killer to allow them to come close enough.”

“The sleep scenario doesn’t sound too hot to me,” Grayson said, “My husband’s a marine and I can’t slip outta bed to go to the bathroom without waking him up and we’ve been married for damn near a decade.” She pointed out, getting a nod from Hale and a contemplative frown from Atkins.

“Their blood alcohol levels?” Tony asked, concealing a smile at their cohesiveness. Even the blondie had dropped his arrogance to investigate the case.

“Negligible in Christensen's case and completely absent in Dubey.” Portman informed him.

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Grayson commented absently, “A drunk person would’ve made the stab sloppy unless they were knocked-out.”

Tony shook his head, “Never assume.” He walked up to the whiteboard and wrote bulleted points. “No drugs, no alcohol, to restraints. Very precise stab that has no aggravation to indicate struggle. TOD?”

“12.40-13.00 for Christensen in Kahului and 15.30-16.00 for Dubey in Honolulu.” Hale informed promptly. Tony hesitated for a moment before noting the timings down.

“What about this sounds off, guys?” He asked, crossing his arms as he observed the new MCRT.

“Puts a dent in our sleep theory.” Portman replied, narrowing his eyes at the board. “Unless they pulled a serious all-nighter, that’s not the time most people might be sleeping.”

“Not really.” Grayson denied, shaking her head, “At least in Christensen’s case, it might be because he needed to sleep whenever he could. He has a little baby, right?” They all lapsed into silence at that point, contemplating the information.

“Ok,” Tony snapped, “We don’t have nearly enough information. Who’s best with computers here?” He knew, but he wanted to see who'd step forward. They exchanged glances before Atkins raised her hand. “Good. You stay here and dig up everything you can about both victims, their cell-phone records, finances, their service records, everything.”

Atkins nodded.

“Portman and Grayson head to Maui and interview the family, friends and neighbors of Christensen. No information is small enough, remember that.” Portman scowled but nodded while Grayson saluted cheerfully.

“Hale, with me. We’re interviewing the Dubeys and then anyone close to our victim.” Once they orders were dispersed, he nodded sharply. “Let’s roll.”

The Dubeys lived in a nice, hillside mansion with a separate guest house, where their victim lived, he was informed. The youngest, Ritesh was the least patient, pacing during the questioning. He was also the one who had preempted them. “This is everything I know about her personal relationships, her boyfriends in the past, her current relationship, anything.” He told them, handing them a file with pages worth of handwritten information.

Tony nodded appreciatively and set it aside. “Thank you, I’ll still ask questions, if you don’t mind.”

They agreed without hesitation but the question answer session that followed was agonizing. The parents were visibly distraught and the young brother was seething with rage that could barely conceal his pain. The victim had graduated from Annapolis with good grades, gotten into Naval intelligence because of her near MIT level IT skills. She had a small, but tight circle of friends that mostly consisted of girls. In the entirety of her life, she had three serious relationships and a few casual ones.

Tony collected all the information he could nodded finally stood, promising solemnly to do his best to find their daughter’s killer. The interview with Ketki’s friends was just as harrowing. It was a tight-knit group of four girls, all of them distraught, struggling with their own loss. None of them had anything new to add.

Tony was too experienced to let the lack of information get to him but Hale was getting visibly agitated and same could be said for Portman on the phone. As luck would have it, Christensen’s life was the exact opposite of Dubey's. She had a small circle of friends and family while Christensen’s family was a distant, disinterested thing and he had a large circle of friends who only met occasionally.

By the time they returned to the bullpen, everyone with the exception of Tony seemed frustrated. They had little to no leads, a frankly baffling MO. Atkins had nothing that stood out for them even though she had done a thorough search of the victims’ backgrounds.

Tony glanced at his watch and nodded, “Ok, my day’s done. You guys see what you can figure out and we can discuss it tomorrow.” He didn’t allow them a moment’s of protest before sweeping out of the bullpen. The team was competent and needed a bit of seasoning to become good enough to handle the MCRT caseload. He’d only point them in the right directions but in the end, it would be their rodeo and not the other way around.

In the following days, Tony pushed and pushed the new MCRT, relentlessly whipping them up to shape before unceremoniously dropping them in the middle of the day, regardless of where they were on the case. They caught their murderer, the physician with a bizarre hatred for young people joining the military. The motive was so frivolous that it infuriated the MCRT agents, almost making the calm Hale lose his cool.

The next case came hot on the heels of the previous one, before anyone had the chance to set their heads straight. This time, Tony had to pull a Gibbs to get them on the road.

Despite his lackluster first impression, Portman proved his worth by regaining his composure first; responding to Tony’s head slap with a small grimace of apology. Atkins was next, followed by Hale and Grayson. By the end of the week, they were working as a cohesive unit on their own, allowing Tony to simply sit back and watch them work. If nothing, they were united in their frustration with him leaving them hanging at the middle of the day.

Nevertheless, the tactic worked.

For Tony, things hadn’t been that simple. Between the work at MCRT and Alessia, he had to deal with the negotiations Alice was doing on his behalf and still worry about schools.

Tony had spoken to Alessia’s teacher and the counsellor at her school, trying to get a read on what his daughter needed. She did well in school, loved to learn and loved having many kids to befriend. It didn’t come as a surprise to Tony that his daughter was a very social creature but he was surprised to hear her being on an accelerated track for reading and math.

Alessia’s language development had always surprised Tony. She had the tendency to listen carefully when the adults were talking in her vicinity before demanding meanings of unfamiliar words and concepts. Tony had gotten used to automatically replying to just one questioning look whenever something new greeted Alessia.

Of course, that only increased his worry. He was terrified that if he made the wrong move, chose the wrong school for her, he’d damage her innate curiosity or hinder her progress. A corner of his mind knew that he was overthinking it but that didn’t mean anything.

For now he had no other option but to go with a nanny. Thankfully, Alice had agreed to share hers with him so he had someone trustworthy and highly recommended. But that didn’t mean he was out of the woods. The applications deadline for private schools was close for the upcoming term. He had already send all the required paperwork to private schools just incase he didn’t get a house zoned for a good public school.

Applying for private schools meant arranging play-dates, interviews and braving the harrowing admissions process. He was left wondering whether considering North Arlington or McLean was a better option.

He knew that Jim and Elena would be pleased if he chose Arlington.

Sighing, he glanced at his watch and nodded to himself, it wasn’t too late in the evening in DC to return Alice’s call. Tucking the phone by his ear, he shut the lanai doors and walked to the beach.

“ _Tony, got my email?_ ” Alice asked, “ _Wait, we need to conference with Jim._ ” She said and connected the call to Jim before Tony could get a word in. He arched a brow and shrugged, waiting.

“ _Hey guys, how’s it going, T-man?_ ” Jim asked cheerfully.

Tony smiled, “Good. By the way, I didn’t check my mail, yet, Alice. Was it urgent?” He asked.

_“Somewhat._ ” Alice replied, “ _Remember I told you we had two people interested in your apartment?_ ” Tony did remember, one was a client of her friend but was lowballing and the other was offering the asking price in cash but wanted close the deal in a month.

That wasn’t something he could do.

“ _Rivers said that the max he could wait was for two months._ ” Jim said about his colleague. “ _Would you still consider?_ ”

Tony tilted his head to the side in consideration. “Alice, what do you think? Two months gives us enough time?”

“ _Well, if we plan, yeah. He’s offering to pay the asking amount, T. Not sure you’ll get an offer like that again. We put a higher price-tag on the apartment with the expectation that we might have to come down during negotiations._ ” Alice replied, “ _Besides, you, with your typical guy’s mentality, have already shortlisted three houses amongst the listings I forwarded to you._ ”

Tony grinned at that. “ _He did?_ ” Jim asked in surprise, “ _Yo, Tone, don’t rush buying a house because you have a big budget, buddy!_ ”

“ _He’s not doing that._ ” Alice replied, sounding amused, “ _He rejected larger, more expensive homes off the bat. Jimmy-boy, he actually likes a house in your neighborhood. A small, 3 bedroom, a bit quirky on the outside but very slick and modern inside_.” Jim and Elena actually lived in a very good but close neighborhood in Arlington. It was a good commute to work and had good schools all the way to High school.

But it was the house in itself that was interesting. The vivid red brick exterior was instantly eye-catching and it had a near comical chimney popping through a triangular roof. The house had made him smile when he browsed the pictures. If he was to endure suburbia, he might as well have a quirky house.

It wasn’t big, the backyard was practically anemic but there was enough place to put a hoop there and set up a corner to entertain. The front of the house, though, had this garden that was gorgeous and he knew would be a headache to maintain.

He imagined many weekend mornings wearing old clothes and digging into the mud with his daughter.

“And what would I do with a large house?” Tony asked, “I’d have no time to look after the place continuously.”

“ _You know, that’s why I’m surprised you aren’t buying a condo or something, bud._ ” Jim said, “ _Less maintenance. By the way, why, exactly, are you keeping Alessia a secret from your co-workers? Especially your boss?”_

Tony froze and Alice made a faint sound of surprise. “ _Tony… what?_ ”

The SFA combed his fingers through his hair, “Hey… I just haven’t gotten around to telling them yet.” He protested, “I’ve every intention of telling Gibbs and Vance, I have to. I just need some time.” He admitted, “Things have been a little off lately and I just need time to settle.”

There was a pause before Jim redirected the conversation, “ _So you’re gonna come into my neighborhood?_ ”

“I might.” Tony said, “Like Alice said, I’ve shortlisted three and that house was the only one I considered in Arlington. I’m still debating the private/public situation for her.” He admitted, “Beckett wants Alessia to continue in Private.” He admitted reluctantly and despite everything, the woman was Alessia’s mother. He had to consider her input.

“ _Gracious._ ” Alice murmured,  _“Now I feel sucky that my opinion coincides with her_.” Jim chuckled in response. “ _There’s a house, I think you’ll like it. It’s Cathedral Ave. so you’re like stone-throw away from me. You’re zoned for great public elementary, which is awesome and gives your time consider private in the upcoming years. It’s small, like you wanted but a great neighborhood and not too suburban._ ” Tony nodded, murmuring a soft agreement as he looked at the ocean. “ _and the one you shortlisted in Palisades is good too. In fact, unlike the other two houses, this one doesn’t need much by way of refurbishment. Get furniture and you can move in directly_.”

“Or I could remain in Hawaii...” He said absentmindedly, he had to admit, the place was growing on him.

“ _Ohh, don’t you dare!_ ” Alice snapped while Jim chuckled, “ _Stevo is not stealing you!_ ”

Tony’s lips curled into a smile at that. “Well, Steve has this magnetic power that draws people in.” He replied, amused, “And Al, you’d not believe his secret boyfriend.”

“ _Wait, Steve has a boyfriend? Since when?_ ” Jim asked, “ _Last I heard, he was gone on his partner._ ”

“Gone?” Tony chuckled, “Yeah, he’s gone, completely and utterly besotted. You should see those deep, soulful glances they exchange. Alice, your ovaries would burst at the sheer sexiness of it all.”

Jim choked out a laugh while Alice’s giggles flowed down the line, lightening his mood.

“ _My God, T-man, what the fuck_?” Jim asked, helpless laughter coloring his voice, “ _That was nasty. Really, if you guys are gonna gush over-_ ” Tony started when someone plucked the phone from his fingers and switched on the speaker.  _“-mance._ ”

“Yo, useless people,” Steve greeted cheerfully, dodging Tony’s punch with a grin, “for your information, Tone’s jerking you around. Danno and I don’t exchange deep and soulful glances.” He objected, “Neither of us would know romance if it was a shark and bit us in the ass.”

Jim exploded while Alice choked. Tony just looked at his friend in disbelief.

“But we are sexy as hell so Al, let your ovaries burst away.” He declared.

“ _My God, can we not talk about icky female parts?_ ” Jim demanded but the grin was loud in his voice.

“ _Icky female parts?_ ” Alice asked incredulously, “ _What are you, five?_ ” She demanded,  _“For your information, those icky female parts gave you your very lovely kids._ ”

Steve and Tony grimaced in unison at the reminder before exchanging boyish grins. “Yeah, Jimmy-boy, aren’t you too old for cooties?” Steve asked, “Hell, even your daughter is too old for cooties.” Tony’s grin sharpened at that and he nodded eagerly, mouthing  _‘yes, go there_ ’ to his buddy. “I mean, isn’t she old enough to have a boyfriend, now? Soon she’ll be in college, maybe in a sorority dating an ivy-brat like her father-”

Jim’s cry of denial had Tony leaning against Steve’s solid strength with helpless laughter. Jim had one of the most stable marriages Tony had ever seen but they never let him forget the inauspicious beginning that it had. His daughter Emma had been a result of an epic night of gate-crashing a stranger’s party, too much alcohol and a painfully awkward morning after followed by an unexpected pregnancy.

It was nearly two years after Emma was born that Jim put on his big-daddy pants and asked Elena to marry him.

“ _You can’t shy away from the realities of life, Jim._ ” Alice said with a mock solemn voice. “ _Em’s such a beautiful, mature, down-to-earth_ ,” Tony grinned as she built towards a solid punch,  _“intelligent girl, she’s probably passing a boyfriend right under your nose_.”

“ _No! She isn’t. El and I impressed upon her that-_ ”

“ _Jesus Christ_ , impressed upon her?” Steve whispered and Tony let out another bout of chuckles, which unfortunately, led to a series of sudden coughs.

Immediately, all humor evaporated, Steve rubbed Tony’s back soothingly as the NCIS agent closed his eyes, trying to get his breath even.

When it subsided, Tony sighed and gently elbowed Steve in mild reprimand. “You guys don’t need to sober up everytime I cough, jeez.” He rolled his eyes but didn’t dislodge the protective arm around his shoulders. “Plague is ancient history, guys.” And it was, but both Steve and Jim had witnessed an incident where his plague scarred lungs turned a simple coughing fit into an overnight hospital stay.

Tony was just thankful that it happened during Gibbs’ vacation in Mexico and his boss and Ducky didn’t know anything about it.

“ _So Steve, what’s this we hear that you’re trying to steal Tony away from us?_ ” Jim asked, thankfully redirecting the conversation.

The former SEAL grinned but still kept a cautious eye on Tony, ensuring that he didn’t go through another coughing fit. “Hey, can’t blame me,” He replied, “Besides, Alessia’s my goddaughter.”

Tony eyed Steve with an amused green gaze, “Since when?” He asked.

Before Steve could reply, Alice interrupted, “ _Well, if Steve’s the godfather, I get to be the godmother._ ” She insisted,  _“By the way, Tony, how gorgeous is she! That smile was all you! When did you take that photograph? And her hair!_ ” Steve and Tony chuckled at her gushing while Jim made noises of agreement.

“I took those photographs in Steve’s backyard.” Tony said with a smile, “And you guys, we need to make a combined trip to Hawaii sometime, Alice, you’ll love his place, it sits right on the beach.” With that, their conversation went in a casual direction, Steve and Tony lounging on the lanai as Rick eventually joined the conversation.

Danny spied them through the glass and smiled fondly at Steve’s animated face and blatant pleasure. Deciding not to interrupt, he took a beer from the fridge and walked over to the couch.

A quick check of his email showed a word from Fong and Danny cursed himself for forgetting to return the man’s call. They had gotten embroiled in a case and it slipped the Detective’s mind that Noel’s DNA results had yet to arrive.

He opened the mail, scanning the content until his eyes landed on the relevant part.

He froze before leaning forward hurriedly. He took the name of Noel’s father and did a quick search, trying to ensure he wasn’t mistaken but google gave him solid proof.

Laurent Paul Voclain.

Danny knew him. Hell Danny had met him. He was the fucking three star Lieutenant General of USAF based out of Florida. How the hell was that possible? He read into the whatever his research could come up with and found that the General had since then retired and brought a very lucrative vineyard in Napa Valley, leading a sedate life.

With a suppressed curse, he quickly accessed their database and tried to find out whatever he could.

Voclain had retired about eight or so months ago due to health concerns though what his concerns were, wasn’t mentioned. He quick glance at the photograph showed the same light-blue eyes that he had seen on Noel.

He looked into his service record and found that about fourteen years ago, Voclain was based at Kadena Air Base in Japan and it would’ve been easy for Beckett to flee to Hawaii before the General even woke up from his drug induced sleep. No wonder she had been more cautious with the very formidable Colonel. He wondered how, exactly, Beckett got away from attacking such high-profile, high-risk targets. It seemed near miraculous that she seemed to just slip away like some ghost.

A bark of laughter distracted Danny from his troubled thoughts and he turned to look outside at Steve and Tony.

He wondered how they’d react.

* * *

“You’re shitting me.” Tony whispered in disbelief, “Laurent fuckin’ Voclain? The  _Devil_  might have been a safer target for her. That man’s legendary and CIA was drooling after the left the Air Force. She has balls of steel.”

Steve shook his head, almost unable to comprehend what Danny was saying.

Danny looked at his watch and without saying a word, he dialed the number they had pulled out, hoping to hell that they might be able to reach a good resolution. It seemed like providence that both father and son in the same state.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Hello, this is Detective Sergeant Danny Williams for Governor’s Task force Hawaii, am I speaking to Laurent Voclain?”

“ _Yes. What can I do for you, Det. Williams?_ ” He asked, his voice curious. “ _Curious that Five-0’s contacting me_.”

Danny grimaced and glared at Steve for delegating this responsibility to him. “Sir, we need to speak to you in relation to a case.” He replied, “Would now be a good time?”

There was a pause but the former General replied, “ _Now would be as good time as any, I’m a retired man, after all_.” The man’s voice was lined with gentle humor.

He hesitated briefly before taking a deep breath, “We recently apprehended a woman accused of multiple homicides. Do the names Kelly Beckett, Ruth Benedict, Carrie Smith, Rina Edwards or Sally Winston mean anything to you?” He asked.

Again, the former General paused in thought, “ _I’m sorry, but none of those names sound familiar_.” He sounded remorseful, “ _Do I need to identify them?_ ”

“No sir. We’ve everything we need to nail her.” He admitted. “The reason we called…” he locked eyes with Tony who nodded before taking over the conversation.

“Sir, this is Senior Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS.” He introduced himself, “The accused, Kelly Beckett, is also guilty of several counts of sexual assault. She drugged her victims for her purpose and left them before they were able to identify her. Many of her victims have passed this off as a one-night stand-”

“ _Stop_.” Voclain growled, “ _This is about something that happened, what fifteen years ago?_ ” He demanded. “ _and now she’s been caught_.”

“Yes sir.” Tony replied, understanding the anger and taking no offence to the tone. “She escalated and became careless.”

Voclain huffed a sigh, “ _So attacked a sailor, did she? Got NCIS involved?_ ” He asked, “ _After all these years…_ ”

Tony smiled a grim smile, “She didn’t attack a sailor that we know of, sir.” He admitted, “You’ll just find me in your esteemed company.”

The former General paused, sucking in a sharp, surprised breath. Tony decided to drop the bomb, “And we’re also the only two to help her succeed in her mission.” He glanced at Steve before taking the plunge, “We gave her kids.”

There was a crash on the other side of the line and everyone exchanged alarmed glances and Tony leaned forward, looking at the speaker. “Sir, are you alright?”

“ _You’re saying I have a kid? How do you know?_ ” He demanded, sounded hoarse and stunned,  _“A kid of all things!? That bitch has been hiding a kid from me all this time?_ ”

Despite the situation, Tony felt a smile crawl onto his lips. From the sound of it, the man was concerned.

“Yeah,” Tony said softly, “You have a thirteen year old son… he’s in the Army and Navy Academy in Cali. Sir, the first thing Five-0 did was try to find the kid, they ran DNA on every database they had access to. You matched. He was named Noel Laurent Beckett.”

“ _Noel?_ ” He breathed in wonder. “ _I- My God_.”

“He has blue eyes, dark hair.” Tony went on, knowing that it would ground the shocked man, “Mature and responsible for his age. Det. Williams already met him.”

“Yes sir, he’s a good kid.” Danny agreed, “Someone any father would be proud of, I think.”

“ _Jesus… I… why now?_ ” He murmured, almost to himself. Before any of them could question him, he continued, his voice forcefully brisk, “ _Special Agent DiNozzo… you said you had a kid too, from her?_ ”

“Yes sir, a daughter.” He admitted, “Four years old. I didn’t know either but she was less careful with my kid, gave her my surname and Steve, that is Lt. Cmdr McGarrett of Five-0 is my friend. Until he started boarding school this year, he was there for her, taking care of her.”

“ _I see_.” Voclain cleared his throat but everyone in the room could feel the strain in his voice, “ _I see_.” He repeated. “ _I… Army and Navy Academy? In Carlsbad?_ ” Suddenly, there was sounds of typing on the other end, “ _I- I’ll call you back._ ” Before they could get a word in edgewise, the former General hung up the phone.

They all exchanged glances, Danny looking uncertainly at the phone. “Should we call him again?” He asked, raised a questioning brow at Steve.

The taller man shook his head, crossing his arms with a frown, “Let’s give him time to process this. As it is, our duty ends once we have informed him, after this, whatever happens is up to him.” He grimaced apologetically at Tony but the NCIS agent understood. And despite Noel being Alessia’s half-brother, Tony didn’t really have any right to him.

He dipped his head and sighed in acceptance, closing his eyes. As much as he wanted to intervene, it wasn’t his place. The obvious concern in Voclain’s voice meant that the the kid might be alright. The man had dedicated his entire life to the military, to serving his country. Their background check showed a lonely man with no relatives, no wife or kids.

Both their situations were so similar, it wasn’t even amusing. Wasn’t Tony destined for the same life? Hell, he was even set to inherit a small estate in his native Piedmont from a distant uncle. He’d be in the same position, life in service, without any significant other and without kids, without any close relatives.

Tony was deeply, achingly thankful for the few great friends he had but before Alessia, it seemed like he was destined for a very lonely life.

Combing his fingers through his hair, he turned his head to look at the plasma. Noel’s photograph was still on the screen. With a vague, amused smile he noted that the kids shared the same nose. They did look like siblings to some extent despite their coloring.

“Papa!” Tony’s head snapped up and she was off like a rocket, colliding with him with a tackle that would put seasoned footballers to shame. “I missed you.” She greeted.

In that instant, Tony felt all his tiredness simply vanish. His smile was immediate and wide, his arms coming around her naturally. He swung her up, placing her on his hip and brushed a kiss against her beautiful hair. “Mia bella.” He murmured, “Papa missed you very much.”

“How was your day at school?” He asked as he nodded in thanks to Lou Grover, who had picked up both Alessia and Grace from school.

Kono leaned towards Danny, her voice low, away from Tony and Alessia’s ears. “Wow,” she whispered, “It’s like all that exhaustion disappeared. He brightened up in an instant.”

Danny chuckled, “Yeah, that’s what kids do to you.” He replied, greeting his own daughter with a hug and a kiss.

Meanwhile, Tony sat down with Alessia in his lap, dutifully listening to how her day had been in school. After the school report was done, it was his turn.

“So papa, how was your day?” She asked eagerly, “Did you eat? What did you eat? Uncle Lou got us pizza, just it wasn’t all greasy and yucky, I never had pizza like that. And it didn’t have pineapples on it, I liked it. You like pizza, papa? Can you and I have some again? Today? For dinner?”

Tony carefully navigated through the deluge of words to answer her. His grin unrepentantly wide. “My day was ok, sweetheart. I did eat, I had a sandwich. Pizza’s great and why would anyone put pineapple on a pizza? that sounds… unappetizing.” He smirked at Danny’s heartfelt echo of his opinion. “We can have some more but not today, baby.”

“Un-app-ty-zing?” Alessia echoed carefully, her eyes narrowed. “What does that mean, papa?”

Tony smiled, “Un-ap-pe-ti-zing,” he gently corrected her, waiting for her to repeat the word correctly before continuing, “It means that pineapple on pizza might not taste good.”

She nodded sharply. “Ok.” She lifted a paper held in her hand and showed it to him. “I made something for you.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lou smirk and cautiously took the drawing from his daughter.

Years of undercover experience kept him from displaying the ‘ _W.T.F_ ’ expression that wanted to crawl over his face. He supposed the two… blobs on the paper could be called stick-figures in decent light. One figure was gigantic enough that the head couldn’t fit in.

At least, that’s the only explanation he could give for the absence of anything resembling a circle on the top-end of that long-limbed figure. He hoped his daughter didn’t have any intention of decapitating him in real-life.

He glanced up at her wide-eyed, expectant face and chose his words  _very_  carefully. “Well, this is certainly worthy enough to go on our fridge back home.” He complimented, “But I’m afraid there’s something wrong with it.” He said, mock sternly.

Alessia almost seemed to wilt before him, “You don’t like it?”

“Oh no, I love it.” He assured before pointing the little figure holding the hand of the big figure. “I’m afraid, miss, that you’ve not done my little daughter any justice in this masterpiece. She’s  _much_  prettier in real life, I assure you.”

Alessia beamed at him, kissing his cheek soundly. “Thank you, papa! You’re prettier in real life too.” She pouted, “I ran outta paper so I drew your head on the backside, like you’ve your head tilted all that way back!” She explained excitedly.

Tony turned the paper over and couldn’t really stop the helpless laugh that erupted from him at the demented drawing. Good Lord, this deserved a place of prominence. “This is pure art, baby.” He complimented, showing it to Steve and the others, who oohed and aahed over it obligingly.

For over half-an-hour, Alessia doggedly demanded his attention and Tony was well inclined to give it to her. After a while though, she decided she needed to do another drawing and returned to Steve’s office to do it.

Danny glanced at him, “Now might be a good time for you to discuss Noel with her, bud.” He suggested.

Tony glanced at Steve who nodded in agreement and sighed, following his daughter into Steve’s office. She was familiar enough with the place to take over her self-proclaimed godfather’s office whenever she wished. The slight of her sitting on the big chair, coloring with a serious, intent expression on her face brought a wide smile to his lips.

“Alessia, would you mind doing that later? I need to talk to you for a bit.” Tony said and he sat down, chuckling as she set aside the project and swung in Steve’s chair with a gleeful smile. Deciding to start with a the news, he gently drew her attention, “I went and saw your Mommy today, baby.”

Her eyes widened in interest.

“And she gave me her permission to keep you.” He went on, “So you’re mine legally. Now we need to discuss what’ll happen next, okay?”

Alessia nodded, biting her lower lip nervously. “I have tickets booked for us to return to Washington DC. I’m sorry that papa’s job is gonna take us away from Hawaii, baby. I know you're going to miss this place. But DC's fun too.”

“Where the President lives,” His daughter pointed out and Tony nodded, reaching forward to tug gently at her hair.

“You’ll have to leave your school, baby and I’m sorry for that too. I know you love school but it’s the middle of the year so I can’t get you into a new school yet.” Tony sighed when a plainly disappointed look crossed her face, “But next term, I’ll get you into the best school in DC, I promise, ok?” He had called as many good schools as possible. Since it was just Pre-k, all of them had assured him that letting her join in the following term was perfectly acceptable. It wouldn’t disrupt her studies if he was careful with her home education.

Alessia’s current school had also agreed to provide him with a plan to follow for her education so she wouldn’t fall behind.

“I love Ms. Ally,” Alessia confessed in a small voice, causing his heart to sink. He reached forward and picked her up, placing her on his lap. “Mommy didn’t. She called her an up-tight preppie.”

Tony pursed his lips, “That’s not very nice.” He replied mildly. “It’s not ok to call people names. Mommy made a mistake. Maybe she was having a bad day.”

His daughter frowned sadly. “Mommy makes lotta mistakes.” She said, disappointment lining her small voice.

The father scowled and didn’t comment on that, carrying the conversation forward. He didn’t know about how appropriate it was to discuss this with his four year old, but even at such a young age, uncertainty could lead to a lot of distress. He wanted his daughter to know what changes would happen in her life. “We’re gonna get you into a new school in DC, until then you get a nanny to play with when papa’s not there.” He said softly, curling a protective arm around her. “I know there are a lots of changes in your life right now, but I promise you I’ll do everything to get you well settled.”

Alessia bit her lip and nodded. Tony sighed and nudged her chin up to look into her eyes. “But Alessia, I want you to promise me something, ok? This is very important.”

“Ok, papa.” She said solemnly, paying full attention to him.

“I want you to tell me the moment something happens that you don’t like. You can tell me anything. If you don’t like a school, if you don’t like your nanny or DC, anything. And I also want to know what you like. Tomorrow we’ll be looking at pictures of new houses. I want you to tell me which one you like best and we’ll discuss it, ok? Can you promise me that, mia bella figlia?”

Alessia smiled a shy smile and nodded. “I promise, papa.” She snuggled against him, placing her head trustingly on her shoulder. “And I like it when you call me that… what does it mean?”

“It means  _my beautiful daughter_  in Italian. Your great-grandma and papa were Italian, baby.” He smiled at her curious look. “Italy is a country far away from here, across a wide ocean all the way in a continent called Europe.” He explained gently, “I’ll show you on the map sometime and some pictures.” Before she could even ask the question, he chuckled, “And I’ll explain what countries, continents and oceans are.”

She grinned and he paused, startled to see his own smile echoed in her face. He chuckled, combing his fingers through her hair, feeling the texture of those strands between his fingers. “So,” He continued, “There’s another thing we need to discuss. Do you know Noel, baby?” He asked softly.

Alessia stiffened before biting her lip uncertainly, “Mommy said not to talk about Noel. She said he was being bad and sent him away.” She confessed fearfully, “Please don’t send me away, papa!”

“Shh, baby.” He cooed in her ear, “Of course, I’m not sending you away. You can talk about Noel however much you like, Alessia. We just weren’t sure you knew about him.”

She looked at him for a moment before lighting up, “I love Noel!” She declared, “He always played with me, gave me cookies and milk sometimes after dinner and read to me! He taught me alphabets and numbers!” She said enthusiastically. “When mommy screamed at me for making noise, Noel got very angry, papa.” She informed him, abruptly turning serious, “He yelled that he was gonna tell if she screamed at me again. Mommy sent him away after that and told me not to talk about him.”

Tony cursed himself blue inside the safety of his head, trying to control his rage. That fuckin’ woman, she was lucky she was in jail or he’d have shot her!

“Will you bring him back, papa? You’re his papa, so of course, you’ll bring him back!” She cheered enthusiastically and Tony felt the blood in his veins turn cold.

How will his daughter deal with being separated from her brother?

How will Noel deal with it?

* * *

 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to my very perceptive readers and you'll know why by the end of the chapter. One more chapter to go before Tony's home and Gibbs had something more than clues and tidbits to chew on. 
> 
> Things are gonna be hectic from now on and we'll see how Gibbs reacts to not being the center of Tony's world, which, if you guys have read Dignity, you know is something of a preference of mine. I would really like opinions on this chapter, mostly because this is the chapter that I was most uncertain about. Hindsight, I couldn't have written it any other way but I'm nervous all the same. 
> 
> Anyways, cheers. Enjoy reading!
> 
> BTW, anyone willing to do some banner art for me? Just asking :)

 

-Five-

* * *

‘ _He looks good_.’ Gibbs thought, observing the Tony on the MTAC screen intently. The younger man was tanned, his hair lightened a bit by the Hawaiian sun and there was a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips. It had been a long time since his SFA had seemed so relaxed. Green eyes darted towards him and he grinned in greeting, waving his hand cheekily.

“ _Hey boss!_ ”

Gibbs was helpless against returning that smile, especially when Vance narrowed his eyes when Tony didn’t acknowledge him first. “DiNozzo.” He nodded, “Planning on heading home anytime soon?”

Tony tilted his head to the side, “ _Yep, ticket’s booked, few more days to finish things up here and I’m back to work come Monday_.” Gibbs resisted the urge to frown. Monday was still nearly six days away. So Vance had granted Tony that extra week of extended leave.

“Agent DiNozzo,” Vance interrupted the conversation with an unimpressed scowl, “If you’re done chatting, I’d like a report.” He snapped.

Tony appeared completely unfazed but his eyes were significantly less friendly and affectionate when they landed on the Director. “ _I’m satisfied with my first decision, Director._ ” He replied, “ _Portman, Atkins, Grayson and Hale are all working together in a cohesive unit, just the right mix of talents to carry high-profile, high-stress cases efficiently_.”

Vance frowned, “You haven’t taken any other candidates into consideration at all? What about Greg Holland?” He asked, “He has more experience than anyone. You’re asking me to promote Portman over him while Portman’s shown none of his steady performance.”

Tony’s lips twitched a bit but Gibbs read his expression easily. Holland hadn’t impressed his SFA at all. “ _Holland looks perfect on paper but he doesn’t have the drive. He isn’t pushy enough, not determined enough to manage MCRT. He’s good for straight-laced cases, classic crimes or open-and-close cases. But things like terrorist threats, bomb threats, snipers, serial-killers or sailors going rogue and causing havoc? Forget it. He’ll crumble under the pressure._ ”

“DiNozzo, why don’t you tell us why you selected those four?” Gibbs asked before Vance could do anything to piss his SFA off. Tony was in a good mood but if that plummeted, he’d make his report as unpleasant and frustrating as he could.

He held back a smile when the younger man instantly softened. _“Well, starting from bottom up. Probie Rhonda Grayson and I gotta tell you, nothing very probie-like about her._ ” He said, “ _Sharp as tack, formidable as a detective in a police department that wasn’t known to welcome women warmly. She’s pure grit and street-wise intelligence. She has all her police contacts and CIs that would make it easier for the MCRT to establish quickly. She’s effectively a liaison between NCIS and the LEOs._ ” Sharp green eyes landed on Vance, “ _Which is absolutely essential in Hawaii, considering the lack of manpower in Pearl NCIS. They need frequent help from the locals unless you do something about the almost anemic status of the NCIS office here, Director._ ”

Vance nodded, reluctantly convinced, “I’ll look into it, Agent DiNozzo.”

“ _Junior Special Agent Ikaia Hale, fresh off the Marine Core, excellent marksmen with a cool, level-headed temperament that’s absolutely essential in such a high-stress team. He’s brilliant, fluent in six languages, diplomatic with the patience of a sniper, well, any sniper aside from boss, here._ ” He grinned cheekily and Gibbs shook his head, sliding a warning look at his SFA. “ _He’s also the one, I think, who’s most likely to think out of the box. Super intelligent and very observant. I couldn’t not put him MCRT. It’d be a waste to place him in any other team. Rule number-5._ ”

“Do not waste good.” Gibbs commented, almost to himself and nodded in approval.

_“Next up, Michelle Atkins. Graduated Annapolis and worked Naval Intelligence for most of her career. Looks entirely harmless but she’s as badass as they come. Senior Special Agent with ten years in the agency despite CIA and Homeland trying to dig their claws into her. Very good with technology. To me, it’s a toss-up between her and Portman to be Special Agent in Charge. They have opposite leadership styles. Atkins is level-headed, in control and has a strict code of ethics._ ”

“And Portman?” Gibbs asked, intrigued. It looked like Tony had put together an excellent team.

Tony suddenly lit up, _“If you and I got together and made a child, it’ll be Portman._ ” The tech at MTAC choked while Vance looked at the screen with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“What?” The Director asked, his voice slightly strangled because of laughter.

Gibbs let out a long sigh, rubbing his forehead even as his lips twitched with helpless affection. “Tony…”

“ _Boss, I’m serious!_ ” Tony exclaimed, “ _He’s like you when it comes to getting things done, all snap-snap, fast but precise. He also wants every detail accounted for, every avenue explored before he considers the case even remotely near closing. He might as well be the moral-compass of the team because there are lines he would never cross.” He described, “He’s also the one who’s able to take a step back from a situation and look at it from a different angle, from a non-military angle_.”

Gibbs arched a brow, tilting his head to the side to consider. Very much like him in demanding precision and thoroughness, like Tony when it came to ethics and street-wise intelligence. Gibbs was under no illusions he didn’t cross the line but Tony was always his check, pulling him back before he went too deep.

“You haven’t settled on the lead agent yet?” Vance asked but he was giving DiNozzo’s suggestions a more serious consideration than he had expected. Some days. he had regretted sending DiNozzo in rather than letting Gibbs go but an instinct told him that DiNozzo would perform better.

The younger man had certainly delivered.

“ _Portman tends to take the leadership position more naturally_ ,” DiNozzo replied, sounding serious and considering. “ _But I get the feeling that he’s not completely ready yet. He needs more seasoning, a bit more tempering. Atkins comes off as unassuming but… I don’t know how to really describe it, but she seems like a someone who’d subtly lead from the shadows which is odd considering her military background. There’s this strange, quiet power to her._ ”

“Seems to me that Portman would be a better lead.” Vance pointed out.

“Not necessarily.” Gibbs disagreed, “I going with DiNozzo’s instincts here. Being a team lead is a tough job but being SFA takes an entirely different attitude and skill-set.” Vance looked surprised by that and when Tony nodded in agreement, the Director frowned.

“What do you mean, Gibbs?” He asked, “DiNozzo just said that Portman took lead naturally.”

“So does DiNozzo.” Gibbs pointed out, “The SFA is a check on the lead agent’s power, Vance. That cannot be done without innate leadership skills. There might’ve been hundred of instances where DiNozzo’s pulled me back.” Vance glanced at DiNozzo, who shrugged. “I delegate a lot to him. Training the other two on the day to day bases, handling the team when I’m not there, backing me up, ensuring I’m not going too far, ensuring the junior agents are in ship-shape all the time… who do you think does all that? Me?” He arched a brow at Vance.

“I thought so.”

“Then I wouldn’t have any time to focus on the case.” Gibbs replied dryly, “The sheer amount of paperwork would’ve been enough to bury me. I’m continually surprised it hasn’t buried DiNozzo.” He said. “I haven’t said this, Leon, because I figured I didn’t need to and DiNozzo certainly doesn’t need my protection. I read the reports of when I was in Mexico and I can tell you he was working without an effective SFA. McGee hasn’t been able to stand in DiNozzo's shoes for a day, these past two weeks have proven that. DiNozzo,” He barked, “How many times has he called you or emailed you in the past few days?”

The younger man hesitated, looking puzzled about why the conversation had suddenly shifted to him. “ _Boss?_ ”

“Agent DiNozzo?” Vance pushed for an answer.

Tony bit his lip before sighing, “ _I lost count of the emails but phone-calls? Around six times_.”

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at that, “Six times in how many days?”

“ _A little more than a week, boss_.” He replied in resignation and before Gibbs could say anything, he nodded. “ _I know and I’ll work on it, I promise_.”

“You better.” He snapped before turning to Vance. “Ziva’s essentially a probationary agent and McGee’s her superior. Does their dynamic give any indication of that?” He asked.

The Director looked stumped, crossing his hands and looking up at the ceiling in thought. “I see.” He whispered slowly.

“So if DiNozzo thinks that Portman’s better suited for SFA, I’m gonna advise you to consider it.” Gibbs said. “It’s not a question about who amongst the four was better suited to lead, what he’s asking is who’s a better SFA.”

“And that’s Portman.” Vance turned his attention to DiNozzo. “How will be react to that?”

Tony shrugged, “ _Because it’s Atkins, I think he’ll be alright. They’ve worked together for a long time and seem to have a sibling-like raport. To be frank, for all his bluster, I don’t think Portman has a jealous bone in his body. Very self-assured, that guy_.”

Vance nodded curtly, “Very well, I’ll take that under advisement, Agent DiNozzo. Exceptional work. When you return, I want a full written report on all their cases and an expense report on your entire trip to Hawaii, your travel expenditures are on NCIS.” He said.

Tony looked faintly surprised and glanced at Gibbs.

“Gibbs, you may remain to talk to DiNozzo, if you want.” Vance said absently as he walked out of MTAC, personally very pleased with DiNozzo’s overall performance.

The moment Vance was out of sight, Tony’s expression softened completely, “ _Hey boss, how’re things in DC?_ ”

The lead agent relaxed, “You’ve left behind a bit of a mess, DiNozzo.” He grumbled, “Abby found your apartment listed for sale and started panicking.” He observed Tony intently and was relieved to find only faint surprise and some disapproval.

“ _She really needs to learn to keep out of my private matters, boss._ ” He said softly, shaking his head, “ _I’m putting that apartment up for sale because I’m buying a new house. A friend of mine is looking into it and I’ve short-listed a few too. You can tell her that._ ”

Gibbs frowned, “I thought you loved the place.”

Tony shrugged, _“Wanted a quieter place and since I’m in a good position to buy a better house, I decided why not?_ ”

Gibbs knew immediately that that wasn’t a complete answer but it was somewhat truthful. He resisted the urge to demanded answers and nodded in acceptance. “You and I are having a long talk when you return.”

Tony stilled before taking a deep breath, “ _Why?_ ” He asked softly.

Gibbs frowned but Tony continued in the same soft tone, “ _Boss, you certainly don’t tell me anything about your private life, even when it adversely affects our work._ ” He pointed out reasonably and the older man stiffened, caught off-guard by Tony suddenly questioning him. “ _Why should I? When this is never gonna touch work_?”

“DiNozzo-”

His SFA hesitated before pressing on, “ _I’m not being petty_.” He insisted, “ _I just…_ ” He shook his head, “ _Never mind._ ” He said finally with a resigned sigh, causing Gibbs to frown.

“Tony,” He said before his agent to put on a cheery facade, his voice low and lined with gentle warning. He glanced at the tech, pleased to find him absent, most likely gone out for coffee. “You’re not wrong.” He admitted, drawing a surprised gaze from his SFA. “Since you left, alarms have been ringing in my head. If it had been anyone else, I wouldn’t have bothered but this is you.”

Tony stilled for a moment before biting his lower lip, drawing Gibbs’ gaze to the pale flesh without even realizing it.

Gibbs immediately mastered himself before his SFA’s perceptive gaze caught him. “ _I get you’re worried_.” He waited for Gibbs to deny it but when it didn’t come, the surprise in his eyes was visible. “ _I-_ ” He took a deep breath, “ _Something happened, around five-years ago_.” He admitted and Gibbs tensed, alarm spreading through his veins at the expression of DiNozzo’s face. “ _Steve knew about it. I’ll tell you the details later but for now, everything is dealt with and I’m alright. I promise you don’t have anything to worry about, boss_.”

Gibbs studied him intently for a long moment but Tony met his eyes and hid nothing. He ached to touch Tony, if only to head-slap him, anything to feel him warm and healthy against his fingers. He didn’t know what the separation was affecting him now when it hadn’t been so achingly insistent when Tony was Agent Afloat for months.

Finally, he dipped his head in acknowledgement, “Alright. Report.”

Tony grinned before briefing him about all the cases the Hawaiian MCRT worked on. Gibbs let himself immerse in Tony’s voice, noting the details, getting the vibe of the new team. Through the thorough report, he recognized what Tony had seen in those agents and how well they meshed together. It was a miracle Vance wasn’t transferring Tony to Pearl to take over the team. Tony had been an agent for nearly thirteen years and an SFA for ten, Gibbs had been promoted faster and it wasn’t because he was better skilled that Tony.

“ _By the way, boss, what do you know about Laurent Voclain?_ ” Tony asked suddenly.

Gibbs tilted his head to the side, “Not much. He’s a good, solid man.” He replied immediately. “I met him when I was stationed at Pearl for a while. He connected to whatever happened five years ago?” He asked.

“Somewhat.” Tony admitted but didn’t elaborate and Gibbs bit his tongue from asking. Tony, though, read his expression. “ _I know, boss. I’m sorry._ ” He said, ignoring Gibbs’ rule for now. “ _It’s frustrating_.”

Gibbs scoffed, “You’ve no idea.” He murmured before mastering himself and nodding. “I’ll wait.” He said finally before walking over to the the computer. Taking one last glance at Tony. he shut down the connection.

He swept out of MTAC, heading to the bullpen. For now, Tony was alright, whatever was going on with him, obviously wasn’t dangerous. He looked healthy and content like the trip to Hawaii had done him good, despite the bad memory associated with it. Gibbs had to force himself to be content with that.

Shaking his head, he brought himself back sharply to DC and his case. “McGee, what’ve ya got?”

Soon he was embroiled in a work, driving from one of DC to another to investigate something that looked like mugging at first glance but wasn’t. By lunchtime, they had zero leads and Gibbs was in no mood for conversation.

That’s when he got the call. “Gibbs.” He snapped into the phone.

“ _Gibbs, it’s Voclain_.” The Lead Agent stilled for a moment before stood and swept away from the bullpen for some privacy.

“This is about DiNozzo.” He said blandly, forgoing a greeting.

Voclain hesitated, “ _How do you know?_ ”

“Because he asked me about you this morning.” Gibbs replied impatiently, “And I told him you were a good man. Am I gonna be proven wrong, General?” He demanded.

“ _What can you tell me about him?_ ” Voclain asked instead.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, “Nothing. Not until I know why you’re asking after him.”

“ _Gibbs, please. I just wanna know if he’s a good man, reliable and honest._ ”

The NCIS agent paused before deciding there was no harm in telling him that. “One of the best men I’ve ever known. Had my six for years and no one I trust more. I swear Voclain, if you do anything to harm a hair on his head, I’ll find a way to ruin you.”

“ _I’m not looking to hurt him, Gibbs_.” The former General assured. “ _I promise. And your endorsement is enough to make me back off if I had intended to._ ”

Gibbs got no more out of the man than that.

* * *

“Hey,” Tony greeted gently as he sat down beside the young boy, keeping his gaze on the ocean no matter how much he wanted to study the kid. “It’s something, isn’t it?”

Noel nodded but didn’t voice his thoughts, looking solemn and thoughtful.

Too much for such a young boy.

“You’re on leave from school?” He asked.

“Yes sir.” The kid replied, still not looking at him, seeming almost entranced by the ocean.

Tony’s lips quirked up at the corner, “Don’t call me sir, I work for a living.” He said, finally drawing Noel’s gaze to him. The boy’s eyes reminded him startlingly of Gibbs and he felt a pang in his heart.

He was starting to miss the man.

“You can call me Tony, kid.” He assured, grinning at him before turning his gaze back to the ocean. “Or anything you like. Alessia’s due back from school in a few hours.” He informed the kid, “She was very eager to meet you, missed you terribly, I guess.”

Noel ducked his head but not before Tony saw the pained expression on his face.

The silence between them stretched, long and heavy and Tony closed his eyes in dismay, “Look, Noel.” He said finally, his voice serious and soft. “No matter what happens, you’ll always been Alessia’s brother. I’m not gonna keep her from you and I don’t think your dad’s gonna do that either. You can call anytime you want, you can skype with her. You can visit us and we’ll visit you. It won’t be ideal and I know you won’t be able to see her often but she’ll still be your sister. No one’s gonna forget or ignore that ok.”

Noel swallowed, “It’ll be easier to forget.” He admitted softly, bowing his head, “Specially for her. I tried to help her and screwed up anyways.”

Tony felt those words echo in his mind, recognizing the self-depreciation in the kid’s voice. “Not gonna happen.” He shot it down firmly. He was beginning to understand how it must’ve been for the kid. Being on his own for nearly a decade with that woman before Alessia came along. Bonds forged under such circumstances were intense and sometimes defined people for their entire lives.

Who knew how long Alessia had been the only good thing in Noel’s life?

“Will you look at me, kiddo?” Tony asked gently and when Noel complied, kept his gaze honest and serious. “I want you to be a part of Alessia’s life.” He said frankly, “And a part of _my_ life. You didn’t screw up anything, buddy. You tried your best to protect your sister and if Beckett reacted badly to that, that’s on her, not on you. I know it wouldn’t have been easy, believe me, I know.” He saw those pale eyes lighten with gratitude and smiled. “Besides, Alessia thinks the world of you and far be it for me to deny her anything.”

Noel laughed lightly, knowing that his sister was slightly high-maintenance.

Tony stood, stretching. He looked at the ocean before a small grin crossed his lips. “Do you surf, bud?” He asked, glancing at the boy.

Blue eyes flickered towards him and he nodded.

“Well, those look like nice swells, wanna catch some waves?” He asked, “Steve’s got some boards in the garage.” Noel visibly brightened and Tony inwardly patted himself for the suggestion. They changed quickly before grabbing the boards and heading straight into the ocean.

They had a blast. Tony let all cares go and was simply himself, competing playfully with Noel. He hadn’t forgotten much, in fact, he took to the waves as naturally as anything and Noel was more than a match for him. The waves had just enough swell to them to make things fun but not enough for either of them to be overwhelmed.

“I haven’t surfed in ages!” Noel exclaimed as they stumbled onto the beach. Tony was pleased to see the kid in a better mood, his eyes bright and a wide grin on his lips. Tony felt good too, he felt good that he had been able to get the kid out of his shell.

They sat down on the beach, just enjoying the seaside breeze and winding down. “Do you like the school?” He asked, “I mean, I didn’t mind Military school myself but its not everyone’s cup of tea.”

Noel sighed, “Yeah.” He admitted, “I like it.” There was a but in that reply even if the kid didn’t elaborate on it and Tony didn’t ask. “I actually do wanna join the Navy.” Noel said, surprising him. “Maybe the SEALs or the Marines… I don’t know.” He shrugged, “I wanted to enlist out of high school and maybe after a few years, get into medical school.”

“Ah,” Tony understood. Noel wanted to have a normal or a non-military high school experience because he planned to enlist anyways. “You could always try going to Annapolis USNA, you know.” He pointed out. “If you’re planning on becoming a doctor in the Navy after being a badass SEAL or Marine.” He grinned, getting a reluctant and surprised smile out of the kid. Something told him that people didn’t take this kid seriously when he spoke about his future plans.

“Why do you wanna join, anyways?” Tony asked curiously.

Noel smirked, “Because its cool.” He replied, but at Tony’s serious and unimpressed look, he frowned. “You really want to know...” He whispered, surprised.

“No getting into the Navy unless you’re absolutely committed, especially not the SEALs or the Marines.” Tony said firmly. “You won’t get anywhere if you aren’t fully invested.” He advised, “It’s no joke.”

Noel looked interested, “You served?”

“Nah.” Tony shook his head, “But I’m NCIS. Naval Criminal Investigative Service. In short, a cop for the Navy.” The kid’s brows shot up in surprise. “And my boss’ a Marine and my buddy Steve, right now Commander of Five-0 but was a SEAL and did some time with Naval Intelligence. Both will tell you that its more of a calling than a job.”

There was something very close to admiration in Noel’s expression when he looked at Tony and the NCIS agent didn’t know why. “Not trying to discourage you, we’ll all be proud if you get in and serve.” He said without hesitation.

“I do think it’s cool.” He admitted, “But… mom, she dated this guy for a while.” He explained reluctantly, “He was a SEAL. He was her boyfriend but he paid attention to me too. Used to take me to ballgames, shoot hoops with me.” Noel swallowed and looked away, “He was KIA.” He said and Tony reached forward, squeezing the kid’s shoulder in comfort. “I asked him once… why he chose such a difficult job. Why didn’t he do something less dangerous?”

Tony tilted his head to the side, already knowing the answer to that.

“He just said that _someone_ had to do it.” Noel admitted. “I still don’t understand but that has stuck with me.”

Tony chuckled, “Interesting fellow.” He commented, looking out at the ocean. “In a way, he’s right. Someone has to do it. Sometimes, kiddo, people chose this path, this path to serve others because they believe, somewhere, that they can make a difference and they want to make a difference. For some people, it isn’t money and fame they want, they want substance, a purpose.” He explained. “And sometimes, it isn’t even that. It’s the simple love for country and fellow man. And sometimes people see injustice and strive to have the ability to do something about it.”

Noel looked fascinated and Tony smiled. “There are exceptions, but the truth, kid, is that deep down, every human has an instinct of justice. A meter in their head that judges what’s fair and what’s not. Some people are compelled to listen to it and some just ignore it.” He didn’t know what made him do it, but he reached out and combed his fingers gently through Noel’s hair. “That same sense of justice caused you to step forward and protect your sister. And that same instinct also carries me to work everyday.”

The kid looked like he suddenly _got_ it.

“And that same instinct makes people like your friend, Steve and my boss dedicate their lives to serving our country.”

They were silent for a while before Tony broke the solemn mood. “So, why a doctor?”

Noel went to explain his interest in medicine, in science in general and Tony listened to him intently, not even realizing it was lunchtime until Danny returned with Voclain.

Seeing his father abruptly sobered Noel and Tony was dismayed to see all that good mood and humor disappear. The kid fell quiet again. They went to take a shower and get dressed but Noel was back to his reticent self.

Tony had already met Voclain and found the man to be just as Gibbs described, good, solid. But he was pissing Tony off. Noel was grim, silent and the man wasn’t even making an effort to draw the boy out. Hell, it would be a blessing to just get the two to look at each other. Tony didn’t get it. He was bad with kids, Alessia and apparently, Noel, being the only exceptions. If he could get the kid to relax, certainly his own father was capable of it?

Danny was frowning too, an icy cast entering his pale eyes. Tony subtly shook his head when the detective glanced at him. When they were done with lunch, the Jersey native left for work, having had at least three calls from his boyfriend demanding his presence.

“You gonna set that guy straight?” Danny demanded as Tony followed him to the car, “Because Noel looked like he had a fun morning with you when we came in and everything just vanished.”

Tony locked his jaw, his expression frosty and nodded. “Do me a favor, bud? Pick up Alessia today? I need to find out what the fuck’s going on.” Danny readily agreed and Tony spun around, walking briskly into the house again.

The kid was nowhere to be seen. “Noel?” He asked, arching a brow sternly.

Voclain shrugged, “Said he needed to do some homework.” He replied and before Tony could say anything, he looked at him, “Can we talk?”

“We need to.” Tony said, his voice curt before gesturing towards the lanai. He shoved his fists into his pockets, feeling the muscle on his jaw throb. “Voclain, what the he-”

“I’ll give you two million dollars to take him in.” The former General blurted out, freezing Tony in place.

For a long moment, the younger man was just speechless, looking at the man in disbelief.

Slowly, he felt the disbelief melt away and fury roared from edge to edge in his mind. “What.” He bit out, his green gaze icy.

“Two million. It’ll set you up for life.” Voclain said, his voice flat like he was discussing the fuckin’ _weather_. “And you won’t have to watch him for long. Just about four or five years. He seems like a quiet boy so won’t be trouble. You can put him in a boarding school near DC, I’ll finance his education too. It-”

“Shut up before I make you eat my gun.” Tony snarled. “You don’t know me at all, sir, if you think anything you just said would appeal to me.” He snapped.

Voclain locked his jaw and met his furious gaze unflinchingly. “Its either you or someone else… and I don’t have relatives.”

Tony felt horror curl in his stomach at such callous disregard, “What the hell? I know I read you right when we called you, Voclain! Don’t bullshit me! You were pissed off and concerned for the kid! Suddenly you wanna give him away? He’s been through enough, he needs a father.”

“Well he’s not gonna find one in me.” He replied before he took a deep breath. “At least not a sane or a safe one.”

Tony stilled, immediately his investigative mind putting together the pieces. “Alzheimer's?” He asked softly.

Voclain shook his head, “Worse. They suspect Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease.” He confessed. “I’m already getting memory loss, fits of temper and violence. I’m half-blind, most of the time can hardly think straight. I not gonna be a father he needs or deserves, DiNozzo. And in about eight months? I won’t even be alive.”

Tony rubbed his face, _“Jesus Christ_.”

“Look, I called Gibbs. Asked around about you. The general opinion? One of the best men they’ve ever known. McGarrett is protective of you, Gibbs threatened my life if I thought of hurting you. Earning the loyalty and approval of the Gunny? I know it’s not easy.” He looked straight into Tony’s eyes. “I know I’m asking a lot, you already have a little girl to deal with but I have very little time. The kid deserves better than to deal with more uncertainty. Alessia’s is the only remaining family he has, the only certainty.”

Tony knew what he had to do even though his first inclination was to run as far away as possible. He was just beginning to adjust to the fact that he had a daughter and now this man was asking him to add a son into the mix. Tony was under no illusions. He knew Voclain wanted to go all the way. The earnestness in his eyes and the determined expression gave him away.

“You want me to adopt him.” Tony rasped, feeling stunned and lost. Panic and hysteria was threatening to consume him because he knew he couldn’t leave Noel hanging.

If Voclain had any other disease, they might’ve come to some arrangement. But degeneration of the mind wasn’t something to be taken lightly and no way either of them would allow Noel to face that.

Tony thought back of that brave, innocent young boy and felt his heart ache.

“Ok.” He said finally. “But I don’t want the money.” He said firmly. “You put that in trust for Noel. And we tell him everything. He deserves to know. He needs to know that you haven’t just abandoned him.”

Voclain looked painfully grateful, reaching out to grab Tony’s shoulder tightly.

“I-” Tony hesitated, “Go and talk to him.” He whispered, “I need some time to process this. Just-” Shaking his head, he took a deep breath, “And ask him what he wants. He’s a big boy, and a smart one. And tell him if he wants to talk to me, I’m on the beach.” He turned to walk away, wanting time to process the major decision he had taken without sparing a single thought to it.

“DiNozzo,” Voclain called out, stopping him in his tracks. “Gunny would be proud.”

Tony swallowed, closing his eyes against the fierce, blinding _want_. He wanted Gibbs right now, he wanted that steady presence, the no nonsense manner and the clear way of thinking. He wanted so much, it was difficult to breathe or hold back the stinging in his eyes. “Yeah.” He whispered, his voice strangled before fleeing the backyard.

Tony let out a deep breath.

So, he was getting a son too. He could just see the look on Gibbs face when he’d find out that not only did Tony have a kid already, he _adopted_ another. His boss might read him a riot act, or maybe pat him on the back. Who knew with Gibbs? He might actually manage to shock his boss this time.

That brief spot of humor faded as he sat down listlessly on the patch of grass just before the beach, bowing his head and lost in his thoughts. He didn’t know just how long he was there, just trying to cope, insensible to everything else. He couldn’t think past the roaring in his ear, the panic that was strangling his throat and the daze that had overtaken his mind.

“ _Jesus_ Tony.” A faintly familiar voice spoke and he felt a long, powerful arm wrap around his shoulder. For one long moment, he wished, despite all logic, for it to be Gibbs, but he knew otherwise. Steve pulled him closer, rubbing his back and Tony turned, hiding from the world in the arms of the man who was his brother in all but blood. “Hey, it’ll be ok, buddy.”

Tony let out a strangled laugh. “Christ, Steve. I’m a screw-up and people are entrusting me with two kids. I don’t even know what I’m doing.” He confessed hoarsely.

“You’re not a screw-up.” Steve said firmly, “You’re stepping up, doing what needs to be done. You’re not taking the easy way out. That’s more than most people can say, Tony.” The former SEAL didn’t say much beyond that, just keeping Tony company.

After a long moment, he spoke hesitantly, afraid to push his friend. “Maybe you should talk to Gibbs.”

Tony stiffened, “Steve-”

“Bud, I get it, ok? Things aren’t settled between you but even before we got together, talking to Danno was the only way I could sort shit out sometimes. If it feels too overwhelming, perhaps it’ll be better if you talk to the man.”

The NCIS agent shook his head, “Nah, Steve. No use now. Better wait until I get to talk to him face to fa-” He paused, seeing movement out of the corner of his eyes. He turned his head to see Noel just start to retreat.

“Hey, kiddo, wait!” Tony called out, “Steve?”

The former SEAL simply nodded, raising to his feet and heading for his house, ruffling Noel’s hair on the way.

Tony patted the grass beside him, wrestling down his own worries in order to focus on Noel. The kid looked gutted, the skin around his eyes and his nose red. Obviously, the kid had cried and Tony didn’t blame him.

Who wouldn’t, under the circumstances?

For a long time, Noel didn’t say anything and Tony just let him gather his thoughts. The sun was already on the verge of setting and he was surprised Alessia hadn’t come out and demanded his attention.

He couldn’t believe how this day had gone.

“I did research of it. What dad has...” Noel said softly, picking at his jeans. “Its horrible.”

Tony swallowed.

“I want to help him. But he won’t let me. He says it might be dangerous and he might lash out at me and not even know it. That he might forget I’m his son… that he might not be able to move about after a while, or even see.”

“Yeah.” Tony said hoarsely before clearing his throat. “He’s right.”

Noel paused, “When he came to pick me up… he was so silent, I thought he didn’t want me.”

“He wants you.” Tony replied and of that, he was hundred percent sure. The anguish in Voclain’s eyes couldn’t have been faked. “And if he had cared for you and loved you any less, he would’ve kept you with him in his final days, bud.” He sighed, “He’s doing what a good father does, Noel. He’s ensuring that your health and future are safe.”

The kid was silent once again and once again, Tony waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

“He told me he offered you two million dollars to take me in.” Tony cringed. Did Voclain _need_ to tell the kid that? “And you refused to take the money but agreed to adopt me.”

Tony took a deep breath, faintly pleased that Noel was bold enough to ask questions and explanations despite the situation. “I’m not exactly hurting on money, kiddo.” He said, “And to be frank, if I cared for it, I would’ve taken a different path in my life.” Tony was aware enough to know exactly how successful he’d have been. His father had never stopped resenting him for not taking over the family business, for denying a partial scholarship to Harvard and going for the full-ride at Ohio State.

“People who have money still want money.” Tony closed his eyes. That was too jaded for such a young kid.

He braced himself and decided that if he wanted Noel to trust him, they needed some honesty. He needed to open up a little. “I had all the money in the world when I was a kid.” He replied, leaning back on his hands and looking at the darkening sky. “And it didn’t get me what I really needed. Money did make my parents suddenly realize what it meant to be a parent. Money didn’t stop me from finding an empty spot on the stands when I played any sport.”

Noel looked at him with wide, solemn eyes. “Your mom’s rich too, bud. Did it get her what she wanted? Or get you what you wanted?”

“No.” He whispered.

“Noel, I want you to know,” Tony began seriously, turning to look at him. “I’m not gonna be the best dad in the world. I’ve had ample proof that I’m not good with kids.” He admitted. “And my job… it keeps me out of home for long hours. I might not be able to be there all the time. I have been _trying_ ever since I got Alessia, to do my best. What I can promise you is this, every discussion about your future we have from here on out, I’m gonna insist that you be there.”

Noel looked painfully relieved and Tony suddenly realized that Danny had been right. His own childhood experiences had given him a clue about how to be a good parent. He was constantly placing himself in Alessia and Noel’s shoes and thankfully succeeded beyond his wildest imaginings.

The problem was, there were a lot of things to iron out. The adoption process itself would be a nightmare and everything seemed like it was going at a supersonic pace. One minute he was trying to come up with a way to tell his daughter that he was gonna be separated from her brother, the other, he was adopting the said brother.

“Do you want me?” Noel asked plainly, “As your son?”

That was a loaded question and Tony gave it all the attention that it demanded. ‘ _Honesty, Anthony_.’ His mind insisted. ‘ _This is not the time for the resident goofball, the practiced deflector, the insecure frat-boy._ ’ He told himself. ‘ _Time to be serious. Time for honesty and frankness. Time to let all masks down for the sake of your kids._ ’

“You weren’t an option, kiddo.” He replied, “And neither was Alessia, for that matter. I never thought I’d have kids.”

“That’s not an answer.”

Excellently caught. Tony sighed and closed his eyes, thinking over it. “I won’t lie and say I anticipated getting you, buddy. When Steve told me about you, though, I knew there was a possibility it might come to that. After your dad was found, I thought everything was settled and my part was done.”

Noel winced, ducking his head.

Tony smiled sadly and placed a hand on the back of his neck, “Look, my confidence in my ability to be a father is zero.” He said frankly. “I’m continually surprised I don’t mess up majorly with Alessia. I’ll admit, readily, I’m terrified.” The kid stilled, turning to look at him. “And not because of you or Alessia because I know just how important a parent is… and how a bad parent can leave life-long scars.” He took a deep breath, “And I care for both of you too much to not worry.”

The kid fell silent again, looking down at the ground and again, Tony was patient. Noel needed to talk this out, that much was obvious. He possessed that kind of analytical mind that looked at all angles and tried to smoothen out the edges.

“I was jealous.” Noel confessed softly, digging his fingers into the grass and carefully avoiding Tony’s eyes. “In the morning… I was jealous of Alessia.” Tony felt his heart clench when Noel’s voice wavered. He wrapped an arm around the kid and pulled him close. “I was happy she was at school… that I got you for a while. So I could pretend.”

“Aw hell.” Tony whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his kid’s forehead, knowing exactly how Noel felt. “You don’t deserve this, buddy.” He said, “And I’m sorry but both your dad and I will do what’s best for you, ok? Without hesitation, without remorse or regret.” He promised.

“I was relieved that dad’s sick.” He admitted, on the roll, looking at Tony guiltily. “And that’s why he was pushing me away. That it wasn’t because…” He trailed off.

“That it wasn’t because there was something wrong with you.” Tony completed softly. “Yeah, I get that.” And it was true. Tony got that.

“And I wanna be there to help him.” Noel confessed earnestly. “I don’t want him to be alone… but I’m tired. I was so relieved that he offered and you accepted. I know that’s wrong and I’m being selfish but I just wish, sometimes, that I-”

“Came first.” The NCIS agent completed for him, pulling Noel closer, “That’s alright, kiddo.” He brought his other hand up to comb his fingers soothingly through the kid’s short hair. “It’s alright to be selfish sometimes. It’s alright to want something for yourself. There’s nothing wrong with that.” He assured softly, his throat feeling tight.

Tony spent over an hour just whispering small reassurances to Noel and sometimes, getting those soft, guilty confessions in return. Over Noel’s head, he could see Voclain standing there, holding himself at ease. The man’s eyes, in the fading light, seemed immeasurably sad and Tony knew Voclain was probably indulging in some of his own guilty wishes.

Somehow, it seemed like in this situation, Tony was the only one who lucked out.

* * *

 

 


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back in DC! There's a case, complex case, in this chapter which is vital to the plot. I don't know if readers will find this chapter filled with too much detail but I never miss a chance to show a competent Tony, as you all must know by now. Special thanks to my beta reader AnyaMcL, kudos to her!
> 
> Anyways, have fun. It's a loooonnnggg chapter ;)

-Six-

* * *

It was a big, convoluted mess.

When Voclain got custody over Noel, adopting him became more complicated. They had to consider DC laws and California laws, never you mind the additional headache that came with interstate adoptions. The legal jargon made his head spin and caused him to question everything. He had no doubt he had doing the right thing, considering Noel’s future was at stake, but he could’ve done without jumping so many legal hoops.

Of course, there wasn’t enough time. No only did they need to get on with the adoption process, they needed to get Noel into a school in DC.

Tony was really getting tired of _schools_.

So here he was, at Voclain’s beautiful estate in Napa Valley, just three days before he was due back in DC, trying to made heads and tails of it all.

“The best way to go about it is pursue guardianship and you might be naturally considered for adopting Noel when Laurent passes on.” Voclain’s attorney, Ken Fujiwara, said. “This will give you freedom to get Noel into a school and have him stay with you in DC. Guardianship is also a speedier process than adoption. There is, of course, the option of Laurent giving you Power of Attorney over Noel, in which case, you might avoid the court and go directly for adoption.”

“I’d like to just go ahead with the adoption.” Voclain insisted, “I don’t want Beckett causing trouble for Tony later on. I want Noel to start his life in DC on very firm ground and I want to get this done while I’m still sane.”

Fujiwara looked in question at Tony. “I’m with whatever secures Noel the best.” He said.

“Tony, you need to consider yourself and how much you'll be able to handle as well.” Karen Thomas, the attorney recommended by Rick, insisted. “Are you sure about this?”

Tony smiled at her and nodded, “Like I said, I want Noel’s future secure as much as General Voclain does, Karen. And we’ve spoken to Noel… he sounds like he’d prefer an adoption too.”

“Oh he definitely does.” Voclain said firmly, “I think we’d both prefer if he takes up Tony’s name too.”

“Now hold on,” Tony objected, “Sir, I’m not depriving Noel of you completely. This is going to be an open adoption and Noel has every right to keep your name.” He said firmly, “There’s nothing illustrious about the DiNozzo name but Voclain’s the name of a known and respected Air Force General. We’re not denying him that legacy.”

“Nothing illustrious? I haven’t come to you blind, Tony.” Voclain said. “I know about your father, I know about your upbringing. I know I’m standing before a man who turned down a legacy worth millions of dollars to do something worthwhile and purposeful. A man who didn’t hesitate to help a daughter he never knew and a boy who’s not related to him. _That_ legacy, I want my son to follow. If he’s half the man you are, Tony, he’ll be great on his own right, without my name to lift him up.”

Tony felt his throat close at such stunning commendation.

“I don’t want Noel to forget me or his roots, naturally.” Voclain softened his tone, “But I don’t want him to feel out of place with you. Even now, he looks to you more than he looks to me.”

“Sir, if you just tried to co-”

“I know what you’re gonna say.” The former General interrupted, “And I’m doing what’s best for all of us. He knows I care for him and that’s enough. He needs to be your son, Tony, he needs to _connect_ to you, not me.”

Tony bit his lip before sighing and conceding the point. They had to make the transition as smooth as possible for Noel, even if it went against their private wishes.

“Well then,” Karen began, “Let’s get down to the nitty-gritty, shall we?” She asked. The two attorneys explained the entire process and the requirements for the adoption, including an intimidating headache named Interstate Compact for Placement of Children, aka ICPC. Both Voclain and Tony exchanged glances when that was explained, wondering if either of them should just move.

“Don’t worry. We have till June to sort this out and we will. For now, we can just get Noel into a good DC school. As Ken suggested, Mr. Voclain can sign the Power of Attorney and Noel can go with Tony and get into the admissions process as soon as possible.”

“Noel’s actually already working on that.” Tony commented. He had sat down with the kid and reviewed DC schools, going over their requirements and admissions process together. The sight of the school fees had nearly drained the life out of him. If it wasn’t for the child-support the judge ordered Beckett to give and Voclain’s decision to finance Noel’s education, Tony wouldn’t have been able to manage at all.

“He needs to write a test, something called SSAT, soon. We’ve already looked into schools. He’s narrowed it down to three potential schools. He’ll need to come to DC for nearly two or so weeks for the interview process and shadowing classes.”

Voclain smiled a little sadly, seeing that Noel had discussed it with Tony but only given him a small report containing bare-facts. Not that he could fault the boy, he had deliberately placed that distance between them. Despite all the doubts Voclain knew Tony had, the younger man was actually natural at being a father.

Their discussion extended well into the evening and the Power of Attorney was signed. After that, with a show of unprecedented trust, Voclain went on to make an estate-plan. Tony soon realized that when the man said that he didn’t have anyone to trust with Noel, he _meant_ it. Voclain’s parents were long dead, but he actually had no close relatives either. Before Air Force, he stayed in foster-care.

He had a few close friends, but none of them in position to help Noel or Voclain when he was unable to help himself.

“Sir, I’m actually starting to think it’ll be better for you to move to DC.” Tony said softly, “If you want to give me responsibility over your health care decisions… it’ll be more practical for you to be there.”

“I would recommend it, Laurent.” Fujiwara suggested. “It removes some hurdles from the adoption process. We can easily rent an apartment in DC. If you plan for Mr. DiNozzo to not only be the executor of your estate, the father of Noel but also have power of attorney over your health, it would be better for all involved if you move. We can’t expect Mr. DiNozzo to make a trip to California every time you need him.” The old Japanese man narrowed his eyes, “And may I ask if you have discussed this with the young man, or are you just pushing your wishes onto him?”

Voclain looked chagrined, glancing at Tony apologetically. The SFA bit his tongue and sat back. He understood the former General’s urgency and why he was making this super-fast decisions. He also understood just how much the man had come to trust him in a mere week of knowing him.

“I’m going to need proof that you’re doing all this in sound mind, sir.” He said quietly after a while and both Fujiwara and Karen looked at him in appreciation.

Voclain seemed mildly offended by that but seemed to accept it.  “If it’ll set you damn honorable ass at ease, I’d be willing let doctors prod me again.”

“And I need you to promise you’ll leave everything to either Noel or someone else. You’ll not leave me a single cent.” Tony said, a determined expression on his face.

The former General looked amused, “I won’t leave you any money, Tony, not to worry.”

Tony looked at Fujiwara, “What’s your opinion?”

“My boy, I’ve known Laurent for over two decades now. I know to trust his judgement and I can assure you, it’s in no way compromised. Whatever doubts I had, they have been cleared by your own actions and words.” The man assured. “For now, this is the best solution for everything.”

Tony combed his fingers through his hair, “Looks like it. Who’s gonna watch over the estate?”

“I have a manager. I’ll introduce you to him tomorrow.” Voclain said easily, “He’ll watch over it. I’ll take up the consultation thing at Langley for a while, just to keep myself busy.” Tony grimaced at the mention of the CIA, but didn’t comment. “This way, Noel gets to see me often.”

“And Alessia. She’ll demand your attention too.” Tony pointed out in amusement. With her usual flair, Alessia had taken to the new person in her life easily. Voclain was now deemed Uncle Laurent and every bit as deserving of her attention as anyone else in her precious circle. It was clear that Voclain delighted in having both Noel and Alessia in the vicinity, listening in fascination to all his stories about Air Force.

Voclain was running an active, persistent campaign to turn Noel’s eyes away from the Navy and to Air Force, much to Tony’s amusement.

The following few days were busy. Tony had to sit down with Alessia for her studies, check if Noel was keeping up with his homework, have regular meetings with the lawyers, talk to Rick _and_ speak with Alice about renting a house for Voclain. Naturally, he felt almost brain-dead by the time he went to sleep every night, exhausted beyond belief.

If that wasn’t all, Voclain had decided to introduce him to the ins and outs of Estate Management, familiarizing him with the wines produced in the estate. Tony had learned all about wines, grapes and estates at his grandfather’s knee. The estate at Piedmont was small but also had one of the most difficult grapes to grow, i.e., Nebbiolo that led to an excellent Barolo wine. Some of the vintages that Tony had in his small vine-closet would be the envy of collectors anywhere.

Nevertheless, since Voclain was having so much fun, Tony decided to keep that fact to himself.

There was so much responsibility resting on his shoulders these days. He was used to try to make himself useful to others, just to give his life some meaning but now things had changed. It was a strange thing, being so indispensable, being responsible for the care and well-being of three people. It altered his perception quite a bit.

Everything took on a different tone now, everything was colored by his kids and what was good and bad for them.

The thought of being a parent had terrified him but now, after a little more than two weeks of being a father, he felt like he couldn’t do without it. He loved _both_ Alessia and Noel with a desperate, fierce, protective force and couldn’t bringing himself to think of life without that cherished responsibility.

As he peered out of the bay-windows of his room, watching the sun set, he realized he was ready. He was on firm ground and knew he was capable of raising his kids, giving them what they needed. The past weeks had been trying, a test in resolve, patience, courage and temper.

Sometimes, when she didn’t get her way, Alessia was a nightmare. Obstinate, loud with heart-breaking green eyes shouting betrayal. It took every ounce of patience and restraint to both soothe her and scold her.

Noel was the exact opposite.  Dead silent, refusing to open his mouth, he _oozed_ angst in a way only teenagers could. Tony had lost count of the number of times he had to sit by the kid, talk and talk until Noel gave in a admitted what was troubling him. The fact that both kids took comfort in him, trusted him with their problems and trusted him to shout and be angry with him felt so much like a blessing.

And if his kids trusted him, screw the world, he didn’t care about what anyone else thought.

Glancing at his watch, he sighed and headed for bed. They had an early flight to catch back to DC in the morning and he wanted to be well rested for that. There was so much to do before going off to work come Monday. Thankfully Voclain was planning to stay in California until he settled for an apartment in DC that he liked. Most likely, the older man would follow them in a week’s time to meet with the people at Langley.

On the bright side, he might have a man in CIA should they ever need help from them in their cases at NCIS.

Shaking his head at the thought, he pulled the covers back only to pause at the knock on his door.

Frowning, he opened it, his brows arching in surprise. “Baby,” he murmured, reaching for his daughter instantly and swinging her up in his arms. “What happened? Are you crying, mia bella?” He asked carefully, cupping her cheek. Her eyes and nose were red and his heart gave a lurch at the expression of sadness.

“Why can’t Noel come with us, Papa?” She asked, her voice quivering.

Tony closed his eyes in dismay. He should’ve known this was coming. “Alessia,” He whispered, pressing a soothing kiss to her temple, “It’s only temporary.” He explained as he walked towards his bed, sitting down with her in his lap. “He only needs to complete a term in his school and then he’ll move to DC. By then we’ll have a new house big enough for all three of us to stay comfortably.” He had asked Voclain to stay with them but the older man had refused. Said it defeated the purpose.

“But can’t he leave school for a few months like I did?” Alessia asked, pressing her face into his shoulder.

Tony rubbed her back soothingly, “Older children can’t just leave school easily, baby.” He explained, “If he left know he’ll be in a lot of trouble next year. We don’t want that, do we?”

Alessia shook her head, burrowing further into Tony’s arms, “It’s not fair. He doesn’t like his school, I know it! He’ll miss you. He should have you too.”

‘ _Bless your open and generous heart._ ’ Tony thought to himself with quiet pride, pressing a kiss to her red curls. “You both have me, mia bella,” He murmured, “Always will. I promise I’ll call him every night and bring him to DC for every holiday.” He assured, leaning back against the headboard, his heart aching when he felt tears moisten his shirt. “Baby, what’s this about?” He asked gently.

Alessia hesitated before replying, “Mama sent him away because of me.” She whispered shakily, “And his real papa is gonna go to heaven.” Tony stiffened, “He’s very sad.”

“Oh, baby. I know.” He assured, “He has reason to be sad.” He pulled her away from his shoulder and cupped her face. “Being sad is like taking medicine, Alessia.” Tony explained seriously, “It doesn’t feel good and no one wants to be sad but it is our way of dealing with problems. With time, the sadness fades and we move on.”

“But he needs you.” Alessia insisted, “I was sad too but you made me happy. You make Noel happy too, Papa, ‘cause you’re the best papa in the _world_.” She explained passionately, drawing a fond smile from him. “But if he goes away again, he’ll be sad again and lonely.”

Tony opened his mouth to reply but a knock on the door interrupted him. “Come in. It’s open.” He called, looking beyond his daughter and watching as his son entered the room.

Noel hesitated at the threshold, “I… I’ll come back later… or tomorro-”

“No kiddo, come on in.” Tony said as Alessia peered shyly at her brother, looking a little guilty. For such a little girl, she certainly a level of ingrained manners that surprised Tony sometimes.

Noel stepped forward and lingered by the bed until Tony rolled his eyes and caught the kid’s wrist and pulled him to the bed. He shifted a little so that both his kids were cuddled close to him, exchanging pleased, secretive smiles like a bunch of naughty brats. The SFA chuckled, rubbing his back comfortingly.

“So, this is an impromptu sleepover party, huh?” He asked cheerfully, ticking Alessia and drawing a giggle for her, her earlier somber mood forgotten.

Nevertheless, Tony addressed it. “So kiddo, your sister thinks that leaving you here for a few months is the height of injustice.” He said, keeping his tone light. “Now, ideally, I’d like for you to finish the year at the Academy, buddy but if you really want it, we can try to get you into a school in DC now or even home school you for the rest of the term.”

Noel shook his head vehemently, “No need for that! I don’t want to leave now! I have an state-level swim meet coming up in January! Not to mention my team has a big game too. Basketball, dad!” He protested and Tony carefully controlled his reaction at the slip though Noel didn’t seem to realize it. “It’s important.”

“Alright, I get your point.” Tony forced out a chuckle, his heart thundering. He couldn’t resist pressing a light kiss to Noel’s forehead, closing his eyes. He felt sad and happy at the same time, aching for Voclain because he was missing out on such a wonderful, _beautiful_ son. He knew the older man had done the right thing, distancing himself from the kid, still it felt so unfair.

So unjust.

“You won’t miss us?” Alessia demanded, looking offended that she had cried and worried over nothing. “You don’t wanna come with us?”

Noel looked at her in surprise, “Of course, I wanna come!” He insisted, “And I can come whenever I want! Can’t I?” He looked at Tony.

Tony nodded, “As long as school’s off for a few days, yes.”

Alessia crossed her arms and huffed, “I thought you’ll miss me as much as I missed you.”

Noel frowned, dismay written all over his face as he took in her upset pout. Tony bit back his amusement when his kid glanced at him uncertainly before reaching forward and tugging Alessia’s hair lightly, obviously having copied the affectionate gesture from Tony. “Kili,” He whispered and unexpectedly, her eyes lit up.

Tony arched a brow but didn’t say anything.

“Fili.” She returned and giggled and that was that. Apparently, his kids had a secret brother-sister code between them. He didn’t pry, happy that the matter was settled so easily and neither of them were upset any longer. He let them whisper to each other, pretending not to hear the conversation as he rubbed their backs gently, humming a quiet song under his breath.

Alessia drifted off first, sagging against his side, looking beautifully content. Tony turned a little, tucking her in carefully. He waited until she settled a little before brushing a near reverent kiss on his daughter’s brow and slipping out of bed.

With a slight smirk, he hauled Noel off the bed, ignoring his quiet yelp and dragging him to the terrace.

“Now, what did ya wanna talk about, buddy?” He asked, leaning forward in his seat and peering at Noel seriously. “Something’s bothering you.”

Noel looked away for a bit, indecisive.

“Noel,” Tony coaxed and the kid started a bit. Tony didn’t know it, but his tone when he said the kid’s name, it was filled with unconditional acceptance and affection. It lent a warmth to his name that Noel had never experienced.  “You can talk to me, buddy.”

“I did some research.” Noel blurted out “On the whole, you know, adoption thing.”

Tony arched a brow, patiently waiting for the kid to make his point.

“I...” He hesitated, biting his lower lip, “It seems like so much trouble.” He said, “I… I didn’t mean to be such a burde-”

“Now stop right there.” Tony said, his voice stern and he frowned at his kid. “You are not and never will be a _burden_.” He reached forward, grasping Noel’s chin and forcing the kid to meet his eyes. “Not to me, not to Voclain, not anybody.”

“But mom-”

“There are many things I can say about your mom,” Tony interrupted him, “None of them pleasant.” He pulled away and sighed. “Noel,” he paused, trying to find words. “I get it, ok, kiddo?” He said softly, glad that the kid maintained eye-contact. “This feeling that you mean nothing… that you need to prove that you’re useful to others and only then they’ll love you.”

Noel flinched and Tony knew he was right on the mark.

“And you know, for a long time, I thought that it was never the _parents_ ’ fault. Some kids just couldn’t be loved no matter much the parents tried.” He admitted and watched as realization dawned in Noel’s eyes. Suddenly, he had his son’s complete attention. “And I believed it… for so long. Even when I knew better, even when my mind told me different. Because kiddo, some part of us always believes that your parents can do no wrong.”

“What changed?” Noel asked softly, looking a bit lost but a bit relieved too.

“First Alessia came into my life and then you.” Tony admitted with a smile. “And I felt what parents should feel when it comes to their kids.” He reached forward and nudged Noel’s cheek. “And I realized, no way in hell it was ever my fault. Because if my dad or my mom had felt a _sliver_ for what I feel for you, they wouldn’t have behaved the way they did.”

Tony swallowed, shaking his head and forcefully reeling his emotions back.

“So, I _never_ want you to think you’re a burden. The whole adoption thing… it doesn’t matter.” He waved his hand, “Because you deserve to have a secure life, bud, just like every damn kid on this Earth. That is your _right_ , it isn’t a privilege accorded to only a handful of kids. Let no one tell you differently.”

Noel bowed his head, shifting a bit. “I… You promise not to hate me later?”

Tony felt ice settle in his stomach, “Aww hell… Noel,” His arms felt empty and he wanted, _desperately_ , to reach forward, to shower the kid with the same simple affection that Alessia demanded and accepted so easily. “I promise you, I will never hate you.”

Noel studied him for a long moment before his shoulders visibly relaxed, “Thanks. I guess I should head back to my room now.”

“No need.” Tony denied, not wanting Noel to go back to his doubts and uneasiness. “We did agree to a slumber party, didn’t we?” He asked with a mischievous smile. He nudge Noel towards the bed, “Go on, keep Alessia company. I’ll join you guys later.”

The kid bit back a smile and went to the bed, slipping in with restrained eagerness.

By the time Tony returned to bed, his kids were cuddled up against each other, looking wonderfully innocent and content. He carefully tucked the covers around Noel and sat back, smiling down at them. He had made himself a bit vulnerable to his boy… but some instinct had told him that it had been necessary.

Still, it surprised him how easy it was, to expose something painful just so Noel would feel better. As he gently combed his fingers through the kid’s hair, he contemplated the horrors he had seen parents inflict on their children.

How different he felt now.

It never surprised him that parents were capable of harming their children. In fact, he was the first in their team to take that cynical point of view when it became relevant in cases. He never hesitated to believe a father might be responsible for abuse, or a mother was a little too drunk to take care of the kid. Unlike Gibbs, it never surprised him when parents didn’t love their children sometimes.

Now he had no idea how he’d react when it came to such cases.

Well, he’d just have to wait and see.

* * *

Gibbs paused as he entered the bullpen, his lips forming a faint smile as he felt a surge of fondness.

A well missed presence was now back at his desk, perhaps reading the reports of the case he had stepped right into. He walked forward and gently tapped the back of Tony’s head, letting his fingers comb through the silky strands. “Morning, boss.” His SFA greeted him, turning around, dutifully offering himself for inspection.

Hawaii had done Tony good. His skin looked golden, his hair had lightened a little. Knowing the man, he had spent a lotta time surfing and swimming, accounting for the leaner look he was sporting. As far as he could see, no visible wounds.

“I see you’re back, DiNozzo. You had better not be planned on staying there.” He narrowed his eyes, nudging Tony’s chin up and studying him intently. “Now, you wanna tell me what this sudden emergency was all about?”

Green eyes slid away indecisively for a moment before Tony shrugged, “Not now… but soon.” He promised.

Gibbs frowned and studied his SFA but decided not to push the matter. Whatever be the problem, Tony would tell him when he was ready and trying to dig into it would jeopardize the already fragile trust between them. But his concern and curiosity wasn’t easy abated. He didn’t know how long he could be patient and hoped Tony would open up soon before Gibbs lost it and forced the issue.

Soon, Ziva and McGee came in and greeted Tony, ready to jump into the case. Gibbs had no trouble seeing McGee and Ziva’s visible relief. He didn’t let the two linger, quickly snapping at them to jump on the case.

To Tony, he gestured at the files with a pointedly raised eyebrow. “Anything that stood out, DiNozzo?” He asked, leaning in his chair, resisting the urge to lean forward and comb his fingers through Tony’s hair once again.

He won’t admit it out loud, but he missed DiNozzo. Without Tony, everything at work felt off. Not everyone could copy the way Tony kept things light and easy at the bullpen.

_No one_ could read him and anticipate him as well as Tony, not even Abby and she had known him longer.

“The victim’s finances don’t gel.” Tony replied, his attention deep in the report.

McGee’s head snapped up at that while Gibbs narrowed his eyes. “Wha- no, Tony, I looked at everything four times! The finances were normal.”

“Oh come on, McGee,” Tony looked surprised, “Don’t tell me you didn’t catch it!” He quickly typed and brought the documents on the plasma. “Look at his profile. He’s pulling 75 a year and is single, living in base housing. His monthly expenditures are normal, phone, cable, gas, maintenance,. etc.” He waved his hand dismissively, “And yet, his savings account and investments are next to none. In fact, he’s steady going into some pretty heavy debt.”

“Wait- I can’t see any debt.” McGee protested.

“DiNozzo’s talking about the upcoming months, McGee. He’s somehow spending way more than he’s earning and it’s not clear _where_.” Gibbs said, narrowing his eyes at the report. “What else, Tony?”

“Many small cash withdrawals, boss.” Tony replied, “And some hefty credit-card debt.” He highlighted certain sections and Gibbs nodded, identifying the same problems as Tony.

“McGee, call Abby and ask to run a full tox screen on our victim.” Gibbs ordered and arched a brow slightly when Tony fetched coffee from somewhere instantly and placed it before him.

A faint, fond smile curled at his lips as he took a sip. It was a strong, rich brew and tasted slightly different. He arched a brow at his boy and watched Tony raise a flask “The finest Kona coffee beans from Hawaii, boss. Like it?”

“Bribing me, now, DiNozzo?” He asked, taking a luxurious sip. The coffee was fantastic.

Tony grinned his boyish grin, looking lighter and happier than he had been in months. “No. I got it for you, boss. Steve introduced me to the brew and I could only think of you.” He replied as he went back to studying the files. Gibbs hid his pleased smile behind the cup. Despite how rightfully distant DiNozzo had been these past few months, he still cared enough about Gibbs to remember getting something for him.

The team quickly went to work. A call from Abby confirmed trace amounts of meth in the victims blood. Further examination showed that it was the first time the man had taken drugs.

Tony shook his head while McGee studied the tox report. "So the money went into feeding the drug habit." The junior agent observed.

"Only, it doesn't seem to be a habit," Tony countered, smart as tack and quick to catch the anomaly. "Abby says it's his first rodeo, so not really a habit swallowing all that money." He informed them and Gibbs was amused by the twitch in McGee's brows. "Most likely he was feeding someone else's habit and they got him into it as well."

Ziva dipped her head in agreement, "That is very likely." She read something on her computer, "The victim has a sister, a Mary Santiago."

"Wait a minute!" Tony pipped up, shuffling through the reports hastily, "Ah yes, Mary Rothschild, neé Santiago. Married to Ed Rothschild... there is it, deceased as of 29th September of accidental drug overdose. Husband was serving in Afghanistan and since then has left the Navy to be able to take care of their child."

Gibbs stood, fetching his keys, "McGee, dig into the sister's background and Ziva, the husband. DiNozzo, with me."

Tony followed Gibbs into the car and strapped the seatbelt on. "You think the husband's involved, boss?"

Gibbs shrugged as he pulled out if the parking lot, "We'll have to see."

“You didn’t go down to meet Abby.” Gibbs commented as he took a turn to get out of DC.

Tony shrugged, “I figured I’d go down later… or maybe take her out for lunch. Give her some space to practice whatever lecture she’s planning to give me.”

Gibbs scoffed, “You certainly shook things up with that sale listing. Any progress with that?”

“Yeah.” Tony replied, “I have a buyer and I’m gonna go see a potential house this evening. I’m looking to get this done within two months so, not pleasant.”

“Two months is tight.” Gibbs agreed, “Why hurry?” He was curious about Tony’s sudden need to buy a new house. Till now, Tony had been content with his home, so zealously guarding his personal space that very few aside from Gibbs had even seen the apartment.

“Got a very good offer for my place.” Tony admitted, “And he’s only willing to wait for two months. That’s a couple of hundred k over what we were expected from my place boss. So yeah, I kinda don’t want to chase this buyer away.”

Gibbs nodded, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. “She was worried you were gonna leave DC.” He informed the younger man. “And you almost put that idea in Vance’s head too. I could see he was considering giving you the Hawaiian MCRT.”

Tony hummed, reading some new information that McGee had forwarded to him. “Would’ve made things easier for me, gotta say.” He commented absently only to freeze when Gibbs took a sharp turn, “I mean, boss-”

“You’ve something on your mind, you had better tell me, DiNozzo.” Gibbs said icily. “You gettin’ itchy feet or something? Or did you like the weather in Hawaii too much?”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Gibbs saw Tony biting his lip, looking dismayed. “I didn’t mean it like that. Look boss… I have a few things to settle but I’ll tell you everything soon. You’ll understand what I mean.” Before Gibbs could say anything else, Tony hurried on, “McGee did a deeper check on Rothschild, nothing stood out.”

Gibbs kept his mouth shut until they reached their destination but before Tony could get out of the car, he reached forward and gently grasped his nape. “I’d give you all the time in the world, Tony, if I had the patience for it.” He said softly and the younger man stilled, looking surprised, “But you know me, better than most people do. Don’t drag this out. Give me _something_.”

That was enough for Tony to give in, Gibbs could see it. He usually didn’t take advantage of it but something big was going on with Tony. “I will. Today. I swear it, boss.”

Gibbs studied him for a moment before nodding in acceptance.

They found Rothschild at home, which was in line with their research on him. He worked from home for most of the week and earned a comfortable but not exemplary income.

The man was exhausted, both Gibbs and Tony could infer that at first glance. He took a break from work to speak to them. “I didn’t know Mark that well.” He admitted softly, “He was this straight-laced military guy, you know. Didn’t like Mary’s habits… I don’t exactly blame him. I knew he loved her and tried to pull her out of the mess for a long time. In fact, he was the reason she was sober when we married and remained sober when she was pregnant with our son.”

“But she ODied.” Tony said, “and now we found trace amounts of meth in Mark’s bloodstream.”

Rothschild shook his head, “That doesn’t make any sense. Mark was a cancer survivor, you know. He went through a lot when he was just a kid and it was a near miracle he survived and grew so healthy that he could join the navy.” There was a lot of respect in Andy’s voice. “He was meticulous when it came to his health. _Him_ willingly taking drugs? I’d never believe it. My wife… she was suffering from Postpartum depression… I believed she’d pull through, but I didn’t anticipate just how difficult my going away was for her.” He rubbed his face tiredly, “It’s almost as if I drove her to it.”

“You can’t anticipate how a person suffering from depression would react to situations.” Tony said reasonably. “Can you tell us if Mark may have financed Mary’s habit? His expenses don’t add up. He’s been making small cash withdrawals everyday but in the end, he’s nearly close to getting into a massive debt.”

Andy looked surprised before frowning in thought, trying to think of anything that’d help. “As I said, we aren’t close.” He pointed out, “And after Mary’s death, I haven’t have had any occasion to talk to him. He does drop by sometimes to see Jack, my son, but other than that...” he shrugged helplessly, “You’d be better off asking his girlfriend, Lucy Tedder.”

Gibbs frowned, “None of his acquaintances mentioned a girlfriend.”

Andy blushed slightly, “Well, Lucy is sometimes _Luke_.” He admitted sheepishly.

Tony’s brows arched while Gibbs nodded, “Ah.”

“Not that he’s ashamed of her or anything.” Andy added with a shake of his head, “But with his career and everything, they decided together to take that wait-and-see approach.”

“And where can we find Lucy? Do you have any idea?” Gibbs asked as Tony noted everything down. “We need to ask her a few questions.”

Andy shrugged helplessly, “She’s a designer with a store… it’s called _The Closet_. I only know that much.”

“I see.”

Tony was already looking into it in his smartphone. Typing the name and Lucy’s name to the search parameters. “Boss, got one in Georgetown. I have the address.”

Gibbs handed Rothschild his card and asked to contact him if he recalled any new information. When they left the house, Gibbs called Ziva and asked her to check into Mary Rothschild’s death, see if it was really accidental or not.

Getting into Georgetown took them some time so during that time, Tony sent a small message to Alice, checking to see if his daughter was doing well. It was the first time Alessia had been left in the care of total strangers. Fortunately, by three in the afternoon, Alice’s twins, Simon and Julia, would return from school and keep his daughter company. They were just testing out Alice’s nanny to see if they could nanny-share.

Alessia was social but if she didn’t like someone, it was difficult for Tony to change her mind. He just hoped she liked Cora Baez well enough.

‘ _She’s doing well. Cora’s teaching her about oceans so she’s very excited._ ’ Alice’s message read and Tony let out a relieved smile. Best bet to uplift Alessia’s mood? Teach her something new.

“That smile’s unfamiliar.” Gibbs commented as they returned to DC and headed for Georgetown.

Tony started before glancing at his boss, the aforementioned smile slipping away. “Boss?” Gibbs didn’t say anything beyond that but Tony could see his patience slipping. It would do them no good if Gibbs was distracted with an active case. It would only piss the older man off. Tony glanced at his watch and bit his lower lip. “Join me for lunch?” He asked tentatively, “It shouldn’t take more than 30 minutes, boss.”

Gibbs only nodded curtly as they parked in front of the store.

Lucy’s store was nice and tasteful from the outside. She had an assistant manning the counter. There was a back-office, thankfully, that was allowed them to talk to her privately.

“Ms. Tedder,” Tony greeted her, inwardly marvelling that not even a hint of her real gender was apparent on the surface aside from a slightly prominent adam’s apple. “We’re here to talk about Mark Santiago.”

Her grimace told of nothing good, “What about him?”

“When was the last time you met him? Or spoke to him?” Tony asked while Gibbs looked around. “We were told you were in a relationship with him.”

“Were being the key word.” She grumbled before sitting back with a sigh. “He’s gotten into trouble, hasn’t he? I told him that boy was no good but he...” she trailed off, shaking her head.

Gibbs turned his attention to her, “What boy?”

“This boy, his cousin Stevie D’cruz.” She informed him, “The kid got into a local gang peddling drugs. With everything that Mark went through with Mary, I wanted him to stay well away from it. Stevie’s mother kept coming to him for money and help, wanted to get the kid into a good school and you know how it’s with DC.” She sighed, her ire draining away. “Look, I have a baby girl. If Mark was getting involved with things like that, I didn’t want him near her. We broke up before his last tour and I told him that when he came back, we’ll reconsider.”

“But he never called you.” Tony guessed.

She shook her head, “For whatever reason, he never did.” Lucy crossed her legs and fiddled with her fingers, looking a little sad. “I didn’t want to make him choose between me and doing what he felt was right.” She confessed, “And I gave him many chances but one say he came home reeking of alcohol, drugs and God knows what. He spoke to my daughter while he was completely stoned, slurring and swaying.” She cringed and Tony felt like echoing her. “Next day morning, he said that he was trying to _blend-in_ and he wasn’t really taking drugs. I told him I didn’t want that kind of influence about my child.”

Gibbs and Tony exchanged glances. “Can you tell us anything about D'cruz?”

She frowned, “Well, Stevie’s mother was Mark’s aunt. She practically raised him. Her name was Martha but she died while Mark was on tour, I know because it was in that big pile-up that happened around two months ago near Triangle Park. Don’t know what happened to Stevie but last I heard, Mark got him into Fork Union Academy.”

“Ok.” Gibbs nodded while Tony stood and called a friend he knew in the office of the Academy. He left the name and information about the kid with his friend and asked him to call back if he had anything. He walked over to Gibbs and saw that his boss had already finished the interview.

“So, whaddya think, boss?” Tony asked as they got into the car, “Are we gonna drive two hours to FUMA?”

“FUMA?” Gibbs asked as he drove away from the shop.

“Fork Union Military Academy, boss.” He clarified, “I spoke to a friend of mine who’s teaches there, I’ll get the info for me.”

“So we wait for the information before going there.” He commented. “Let’s hope McGee and Ziva have something concrete for us.” They stopped for a few moments to get coffee before heading back to the Navy Yard.

With Gibbs’ driving, they made it back to HQ in twenty minutes and by that time, Tony was able to get confirmation that Steve D'cruz was, in fact, still studying in FUMA and doing extraordinarily well. According to Ted, Stevie was a student who thrived on structure and rules and was very athletic. Academically, he was a good student, a bit weak in Math but excellent in languages.

“So boss, young Stevie’s been on the straight and narrow for well over a year. Ted was practically gushing about the kid.” Tony informed as they got out of the elevator. “A few minor infractions but nothing about drugs or gangs. Mark sent him away pretty far and to a rather well-known, strict Military academy. How did they manage his fees, though, I wonder.”

“What does it cost there?” Gibbs asked as he settled into his desk.

“$30,000 per annum. Cheaper than most boarding schools but certainly pricey.” Tony replied as he settled down too, waking his computer and quickly getting to work.

“$30,000 is _cheap_?” Gibbs asked incredulously.

“Georgetown Prep is upwards of $50,000, boss.” Tony replied, “Ridiculous thing, trying to get kids education these days.” After all his kids were going to go to similar schools next year and the tuition had seriously made his skin break out in hives.

Gibbs snorted in agreement before turning his attention towards McGee, “Whaddya got?” He demanded, taking a sip of his coffee.

“The sister was conclusive OD.” McGee replied instantly, “A Dr. Bishop did the autopsy and I asked Ducky. No foul play involved anywhere. The husband was two months into his tour so he couldn’t have killed her.” He informed their boss. “I confirmed with his former CO. He wasn’t anywhere near stateside.”

He shuffled some papers and continued his brief, “Rothschild’s financials are clean, all expenses and incomes accounted for. His wife’s insurance payout wasn’t substantial but enough for him to buy a good house and in a good neighborhood. He’s still paying around twenty thousand in mortgage every year.”

Gibbs scowled, “Anything _relevant_ to the case, McGee or are you gonna harp about the man’s personal life all morning?”

McGee winced, “Sorry- er, nothing else, boss. The husband’s clean as far as I can see.”

“Ziver?” The lead agent prompted.

“Not much to add.” She replied, spinning around in her chair to look at him. “Mrs. Rothschild had a history of substance abuse that she conquered successfully for a while, by all accounts, thanks to our victim. To some extent, her brother supported her financially until she got married. She was able to hold down a good job for a while but lost it after pregnancy and the family struggled a bit. I see no foul-play here.”

“DiNozzo.”

Tony looked up, “Santiago’s aunt was financially well-off. That puts a hole in our girlfriend’s statement. In fact, most of the times, she seemed to be lending our victim and his sister money. I don’t get where Mark’s spending it all, boss. He was borrowing from the girlfriend too.”

Gibbs leaned forward, intrigued, “What about the kid?”

“Either she was lying to us or he was lying to her because yeah, the kid had issues involving reckless behavior and rather insane, attention-grabbing antics. He actually crashed his mother’s car trying to drag-race. Nothing about drugs or gangs, unless you count a coterie of equally reckless friends as a _gang_.”  Tony informed, “The kid couldn’t have gotten into drugs. He gave his bone-marrow to cancer suffering friend of his, just about a year ago.”

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, “Check into Santiago’s medical records and find out about the whole childhood illness business that Rothschild was talking about.”

Tony nodded, “And what about the kid?”

“We’ll leave after lunch and probably make it back with traffic hits.” Gibbs said, “McGee, check into Lucy Tedder and get everything you can.”

“Got it, boss.”

Tony spent the rest of the morning getting the medical background on their victim and discussing it with Ducky. The ME confirmed Gibbs' suspicion.

Mark never had Cancer.

Tony frowned. The case was getting more convoluted by the minute. He raced up the stairs, forgoing the elevator. Hawaii had made him active again and he didn't want to lose that. Sitting down at his desk, he noted Gibbs' absence. His boss had most likely gone for coffee. McGee and Ziva were working too so he took out his sketchbook and started noting down the details, drawing a quick diagram to make connections and organize his thoughts.

At the barebones, when all frivolous information was discarded, the fact remained that the victim looked more like a suspect. His background didn't match, his finances didn't add up and he was lying to people in his life. Too many people were given disparate accounts.

What this guy projected to be and what he actually was seemed two different things.

Tony started when a hand reached over his shoulder and snatched the book. He spun around in his chair to see Gibbs observing the diagram with curiosity. "Ah, boss..."

Gibbs didn't say anything to him, only nodding in approval. "McGee, see if Santiago had any false identities or shadow bank accounts. Verify his background and do a thorough check. I wanna know which elementary school he went to. I wanna know everything."

"Got it, boss."

By lunchtime, McGee could find nothing. They knew where he grew up and online records were sparse at best when it came to information that old. Mary's case was similar so they had to rely on information submitted by them for their respective jobs. Tony and Gibbs mutually decided to forego their lunch plans.

Seemed like they’d have to make a trip to FUMA anyways so they could talk during the drive. McGee got them some light lunch and both Gibbs and Tony caught a quick bite before heading back to the car.

About five into the trip, Gibbs finally spoke up, “Wanna tell me what’s going on with you, Tony?”

Tony winced, “Boss, I...” he sighed and rubbed his face. “Sorry, just trying to find words, is all.”

 

Gibbs asked a brow, looking faintly amused, “You? Being short of words. That’s gotta be a first.” He said as he took a turn and caught the exit from DC into VA. “Seemed pretty significant.”

Tony sighed explosively and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, fuckin’ hilarious.” He murmured sarcastically.

“I’m not gonna apologize for being concerned, Tony.” Gibbs said softly, “You get a call, next day you’re on the first flight to Hawaii and meeting up with Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett. You openly admitted you needed my advice about something but you didn’t admit what it was.”

“Boss, I…” Tony sighed and shook his head, “It’s not something I can easily discuss to just anyone.”

“Since when am I _just anyone_?” Gibbs asked that it struck Tony like a blow, the tone of his voice. Sometimes it felt like Tony was physically incapable of denying Gibbs _anything_. It was a testament of Gibbs’ patience that he hadn’t done his own research. With his level of clearance, it wouldn’t have taken him long to find the truth.

Tony bit the inside of his cheek and sighed, closed his eyes. “Around five years ago, I was on that big drug bust, you remember? On loan to the DEA?”

Gibbs slid a narrow-eyed look at him. “You were off for months when you came outta it. Never told me why.”

Tony let out a humourless chuckle, “Yeah... off.” he shook his head and continued, "During the assignment, there was this big party thrown by one of the associates. Usually, when undercover, I avoid drinking. I was just sipping my drink, nursing the same glass for nearly an hour. I don't know how, but someone slipped something into it."

Gibbs stiffened, narrowing his eyes at the road, "Slipped what?"

"Don't know. As I said, I was in the middle of a major bust." Tony swallowed, "Woke up next day in some motel room, the entire night was a blur. All I knew was sex was involved and I hadn't actually been in any position to consent."

Gibbs abruptly turned, catching an exit and putting the car in park. Tony sat stiffly in his seat as the Marine turned to look at him with piercing blue eyes. “What.” Gibbs demanded. “What did you say?”

“Boss we have wo-”

“I don’t fuckin’ care.” He snarled. “Are you telling me you were-” Gibbs bit back the word but it hung heavily in the air between them, waiting to be acknowledged.

Tony swallowed, feeling a mix of humiliation and determination straighten his spine. This was the man he loved and admired above all others. Confessing such a thing to him was near agony. He never wanted Gibbs to think of him as weak. Still, despite all of Steve’s efforts, that feeling of weakness had lingered. “This isn’t easy for me.” He rasped, finally acknowledging it.

“Aww hell,” Gibbs whispered before reaching forward, grasping Tony’s nape and pulling him forward. The SFA froze when he felt Gibbs press his forehead against his.

They were still and silent like that for a long moment, just breathing before Tony found courage to open his eyes and meet those achingly compassionate blue eyes. “Gibbs, I… I wanted to tell you… many times, I almost did. But, it just seemed so insignifica-”

“Bite your tongue, it’s not insignificant and you know it.” Gibbs snapped but his touch was tender as he caressed Tony’s cheek. “It’s never insignificant when you get hurt. To not me.” He said, his voice low and serious. “I hate you couldn’t trust me with this.” The older man confessed, “But I can understand.”

“It’s not about trust, I was-” He strangled that word in his throat, unwilling to voice it.

“Ashamed?” Gibbs asked softly and Tony flinched, confirming it.

The older man closed his eyes in silent grief before pressing a rough kiss to Tony’s forehead. “You can’t continue to bear the burden of other people’s sins, Tony.” He whispered, “Be it your father or this person.”

“Sometimes I can’t help it.” Tony admitted, pulling away.

Gibbs sighed, rubbing his face. _‘I know, darlin’. I know._ ’

* * *

**  
  
**


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. After this chapter, the focus moves on to the Gibbs/Tony relationship. The children will continue to play an important part but it'll be more about Gibbs and Tony now. 
> 
> As always, kudos to my wonderful beta-reader AnyaMcL! And lots of love to all my readers for their support and to those who left such wonderfully encouraging reviews! 
> 
> Cheers :)

-7-

****

Of all confessions, never in his wildest dreams, had Gibbs considered _that_. The notion hadn’t even entered his mind. The risks were there, of course. Every time, they sent Tony out uncover amidst the world’s scumbags, the risk had been there. No one with eyes could deny that Tony was handsome. He had charm that went on for miles, a smile that drew information out of people with greater ease than Gibbs’ glare, and eyes that just brimmed with warm humor.

****

And Tony was a natural flirt, attracted attention everywhere he went.

****

Still, this wasn’t what he anticipated. He should’ve pushed then, all those years ago, when his gut had sounded the alarms, but he hadn’t. He hadn’t and now he wondered _why_. It wasn’t in Gibbs’ nature to ignore impulses like that, especially when they concerned Tony.

****

For a long moment, there was nothing but heavy silence between them. There was more, _of course_ , there was more. But Gibbs found he didn’t have the strength to hear more at the moment. Tony didn’t know what kind of devastation he had reigned on Gibbs at that quiet, pained confession. He didn’t know just how much fury was currently seething in his veins.

****

And Gibbs had no intention of letting him know the full extent of it.

****

So taking a deep breath, he squeezed his SFA’s shoulder before restarting the car. “We’ll talk.” He said gruffly, “When I fuckin’ get my head on straight.” Tony winced and Gibbs felt his heart ache at the look in his boy’s eyes. “There’s more, ain’t there?”

****

The younger man paused before nodding.

****

“So we need to talk, but not now, not when I can’t do any damn justice to you.” Gibbs said tightly, heading towards their original destination. Tony was pale, his hands fisted in his trousers. He looked dejected, his shoulders slumped as he looked down.  Gibbs bit the inside of his cheek harshly, before speaking up. “Don’t you know by now, Tony,” He began softly, “I can’t stand you getting hurt.”

****

That’s all it took for Tony to soften a little, closing his eyes. “I know, Boss.” He whispered in reply, rubbing his face. “But sometimes I forget.”

****

“Well, you damn well shouldn’t.” Gibbs said strongly, a scowl curling at his lips. He was relieved to see a small, pale smile twitch at the corner of his SFA’s lips. “For now, we focus on the damn case,” He murmured, and Tony glanced at him in surprise, “I’m not letting this go, not by a long-shot.” He insisted, “The sooner we get this case over with, the sooner I can focus my attention on more important things.” He grumbled.

****

“If it helps any,” Tony braved the scowl tentatively, “I don’t have any more bad news.”

****

Gibbs slid a dry look at his direction and the younger man just shrugged helplessly. Still, Tony looked as if he was in a better mood, and the Lead Agent was content with that. He took the time slowly calm his mind, his rage and bring his razor-sharp focus back to the case. There would be time later for him to let his own feelings on the matter loose. He’d vent on his boat, drown in his bourbon later in the night, away from Tony’s perceptive eyes.

****

Because, despite what he said to Tony about understanding, it was agony to know that the younger man had gone through _sexual assault_ and hadn’t spoken a word about it to anyone. That he hadn’t approached Gibbs for support or comfort.

****

He doubted even Ducky knew.

****

It was silent between them during the long drive, Tony looking into something on his laptop. Despite the break they had taken, Gibbs’ driving had shortened their trip by about twenty minutes. They reached Fork Union by two in the afternoon.

****

By the time they had arrived, Stevie was already waiting for them. When they entered a meeting room, Stevie was standing in attention. “Steve D’cruz?” Gibbs asked as they closed the door behind him.

****

Whatever he was expecting, Tony didn’t really think D’cruz would look like he did. Military cut chocolate hair and a pair of striking grey eyes. No one would take this kid for a delinquent, not which the serious expression and the straight bearing. “I was told you need to speak to me, sirs?” Stevie asked, looking at both Tony and Gibbs.

****

Gibbs studied him for a moment before replying, “Yes. Do you know this man?”  He asked, showing him a photograph of Mark Santiago.

****

“That’s Santi.” He said. “He’s in trouble, sir?” Stevie asked.

****

Gibbs waved his hand, “You don’t need to be formal, relax kid.” He said before sitting down. “Did _Santi_ always get into trouble?”

****

“Nice name, by the way, did you intentionally call him that? He didn’t show any artistic leanings, did he?” Tony asked cheerfully, trying to establish a rapport.

****

A small, subtle smirk crossed Stevie’s lips, “Not that kinda artist, sir.”

****

Gibbs frowned but sensed that Stevie would respond to Tony better and leaned back to just listen.

****

Tony chuckled, “A _con_ artist, huh? Any evidence to back that up? He’s a vet, after all.”

****

Stevie leaned against the wall and shrugged, “The Navy’s an honorable house but sometimes, an odd black sheep does slip through the cracks.” He admitted.

****

“You don’t sound impressed with him but your mother practically raised him.” Tony said, his tone mildly questioning.

****

The kid frowned for a moment before shaking his head, “Mama, God rest her soul, was a soft-hearted woman.” He admitted. “He was her sister’s son. Mama wanted to do right by him, by both of them. Me? I just wished he’d stop abusing her trust like that. I hated seeing him lie to mama in her face and her to just accept it.” He sighed, “Guess it doesn’t matter anymore, mama’s gone and I haven’t seen him ever since. If he’s gotten into trouble, sir, I don’t know anything about it.”

****

“Oh, I’m afraid  it’s too late for him to get into trouble, he was already way over his head.” Tony said casually, observing Stevie narrowly.

****

Stevie frowned at his words before it dawned on him. His eyes widened in shock, “He’s dead? How? When?” He asked and for someone who had professed to not liking the guy, he seemed upset.

****

“A single GSW to his cheek, point blank.” Gibbs said, “We also found that he was taking drugs. There wasn’t enough in him for us to conclude he was an addict. However, his finances don’t add up. He’s been making a lotta cash withdrawals, do you have any idea why?”

****

Stevie sat down and combed his fingers through his hair. “Did his girlfriend get him into it?” He asked softly.

****

Tony and Gibbs exchanged glances before Tony leaned forward in interest. “Girlfriend?”

****

“Yeah, Lucy, something.” The kid told them, “Mark was always telling mom that she was way into the stuff. Mark stayed and tried to straighten her out because she had a baby girl and Mark suspected that the child might be his.”

****

Tony concealed a smirk at Gibbs’ carefully unamused expression. They knew, from their research, that Lucy’s little girl was actually born to _Luke’s_ former wife. The wife who was killed in a car accident. Their victim was spreading a lot of lies around.

****

But why?

****

They asked Stevie a few more, probing questions but the answers made it obvious that the kid didn’t know anything. He was trying hard to turn his life around and military schools didn’t really allow him much time or opportunity to go all the way up to DC to kill Mark. They did confirm that Mark was up to _something_. He was lying to people left and right but they didn’t know what scam he was running. He was genuinely a part of the Navy but really, everything else in his life was up in air.

****

“Boss, nothing about this guy makes sense.” Tony concluded as they got into their car. “Where the hell is he spending all that cash?” He demanded of himself.

****

Gibbs scowled as he pulled out of the driveway and sped away, in a foul mood already. Since it was afternoon, there was very little traffic and soon his boss was racing down the road. “By now, McGee should have something for us or he’s gonna have to look for another job.” He said abruptly. “Call him.”

****

“On it, Boss.” Tony murmured before dialing McGee. “Yo, probe, what have ya got?” He asked.

****

“ _Er, Tony… I don’t have anything yet. The guy’s clean, too clean. I don’t know where all that money’s going._ ” Tony winced at that reply, _“I’m still looking. Ziva did background on Lucy/Luke. Nothing came up there but a few parking tickets._ ”

****

“Ok.” Tony glanced at Gibbs’ clenched jaw and suppressed in a sigh. “McGee, check to see if Santiago has any alternate identities. Go back to Mark’s apartment, check what for hidden spaces or safes for fake passports or credit-cards anything. Sound the wall, anything that seems hollow, check. We’ll still be an hour and a half, at least.” He suggested.

****

“ _Ok. Got it._ ” Tony could almost imagine McGee’s nervous nod.

 

The SFA just murmured a quiet ‘ _let me know_ ’ before hanging up. He glanced knowingly at Gibbs and shrugged helplessly. “He’s got nothing yet.”

****

“Yeah, I got that, Tony.” Gibbs replied, “False identity? Good point.” He complimented, “But McGee should’ve already checked that, already.” He said severely before shaking his head. “What’s your theory?”

****

Tony frowned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Nothing concrete, Boss. There’s some major link we’re missing cause there’s no common element, all our natural suspects seem to have solid alibis. Stevie hasn’t left school, Lucy was at a PTA meeting and Rothschild was at a birthday party during TOD. His service record is clean, doesn’t seem to have any criminal record. It could’ve just been a random mugging gone bad but his finances don’t add up at all.” He shook his head, “And no matter which thought I chase, I keep coming back to this one glitch.”

****

“The small withdrawals.” Gibbs nodded in agreement, that was bugging him too.

****

It took them a little over an hour to reach HQ and Tony really hoped they’d have something for Gibbs. When they arrived, the boss was in a sour mood, not even coffee lightening his expression.

****

“McGee! Whaddya got?” Gibbs snapped as he sat down at his desk.

****

McGee started before hurried forward, “We’ve a break, Boss. We found a fake id and a deed to property in MoCo.” He rattled off the address, “Both registered in the name of Ron Gonzales. The house was a cash buy some four years ago, no sign of mortgage or any other loan.”

****

Tony frowned and searched the address. Nothing came up but a quick look at google showed that it was a rather remote area. He searched the name Ron Gonzales and nothing much came up. It was a pretty generic name and he didn’t find anything relevant to their case. No pending arrests, not even a phone or credit-card registered to that name and identity. Other than the matching surnames and the house, there seemed to be no link between Mrs. Gonzales and Santiago.

****

“McGee, did you go check the house out?” Gibbs asked as Tony dug further. Something about this was unnerving him.

****

“We did, Gibbs.” Ziva said, “We didn’t go inside since the house seemed to be occupied. When we questioned the neighbors, they said that no one but a widowed mother and her three girls and two boys lived there. We looked into that and found the woman to be Selma Gonzales and the kids were Pedro and Antonio, Lisa, Alejandra and Michaela. The oldest, Lisa, is sixteen. The youngest Antonio, is seven. Pedro and Michaela are twins, both twelve and Alehandra is ten.”

****

“That’s a big family. What does Selma Gonzales do?”

****

“Mrs. Gonzales has an inheritance from her father. Shares to a winery, a cheese-making farm and an Olive farm in Spain that are giving her a healthy annual payout. Her children are homeschooled and tend to spend half a year in Spain, Andalusia, to be exact.” McGee said. “There’s an estate registered to a Javier Esparza, who seems to be in regular contact with Mrs. Gonzales. Whoever hid his trail is good Boss. I’m getting no digital connection between Mark Santiago and Ron Gonzales.”

****

“But why?” Ziva questioned, voicing what everyone was thinking. “Why this elaborate ruse? How are Selma Gonzales and Mark Santiago related?”

****

“Find out.” Gibbs growled and McGee and Ziva jumped to work. Tony was already engrossed, a frown between his brows telling Gibbs that his SFA had spotted something and was chasing it down. It was best to let the younger man go at his own pace but he was feeling a sense of urgency that only worsened his temper.

****

It was only his concern for Tony and the recent revelation that stopped Gibbs from demanding answers like he would’ve in the past.

****

It was half an hour before his patience was rewarded. Tony’s expression was stone-cold as he glared at the computer screen. “Boss, no records of children of those names born to Selma Gonzales, no signs of adoption.” He said, his voice curt.

****

Ziva frowned, “They could’ve been born outside the country, in Spain.”

****

Gibbs felt his gut stir at Tony’s expression. “I checked, we’ve the kids travelling between the two countries but I can’t find their first trip _into_ the country, Ziva. One or two times, I might consider it a glitch in the system but all five times, they mysteriously appear in US without ever being born here.” Tony informed. Gibbs straightened at the information and McGee quickly turned to his computer, trying to double-check what Tony had found.

****

It didn’t take long for him to confirm. As always, Tony’s first instinct on the matter had been spot-on.

****

Tony scowled at his phone, “I called Katerina Chaput, Boss and I should get some information soon but something’s fishy here.”

****

“Who’s that?” McGee asked.

****

“Tony’s contact in the Interpol.” Gibbs informed impatiently, “It must be late for her, how long will it take?”

****

The SFA shrugged, “Late or not, she’ll come through soon. She understood when I said it might be urgent.” He replied before spinning around in his chair, getting back to work.

****

Gibbs focused on the other two, “Ziva, did the neighbors say anything suspicious about the kids?”

****

“Other than the fact that the family seemed pretty self-contained, nothing much. The kids came to playgrounds, attended some birthday parties but they didn’t seem to make any friends.” Ziva informed, “They did comment that the kids seemed disparate in looks. The twins were blonde while the rest were brunette. the oldest girl had pale gray eyes. The general opinion was that all the children were very beautiful but didn’t look like they were of Spanish descent.”

****

“I’m not liking this,” Gibbs said dangerously, “McGee, do you have anything?”

****

“Nothing, Boss.” McGee said, visibly frustrated, “I’m trying to get a fix on when the kids came into the country or any records but I’m getting nothing.”

****

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” Tony cursed as he slammed down the phone, “I hate it when I’m right.” He bit out.

****

“Tony?” Ziva asked, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

****

The SFA combed his fingers through his hair and sighed, shaking his head. “Katerina contacted the Comisario Principal Fuentes.” He informed, “Javier Esparza’s under surveillance for child-trafficking. They haven’t found enough evidence to make a case but they’re very close. The Comisario is sending over all their files. McGee, I’m gonna forward it to you as soon as I get them.”

****

“Meanwhile, we need to get those kids outta there.” Gibbs growled and stood, “Ziva contact the CPS, particularly Patty Gilmore, I need to know if we can remove the children on suspicion. McGee, look into the information the Commissioner sent. DiNozzo, MTAC.”

****

The two scaled the stairs, Vance already appraised and ready for them. “Who do we need to talk to?”

****

Tony gave the details to the technician at MTAC, “Comisaro Principal Eduardo Fuentes.” He replied. Soon the grim-faced commissioner was on the screen. “Sir, good evening. I’m sorry to have disturbed you at this late hour.” Tony began in smooth Spanish. Katerina had forewarned him that the commissioner’s English wasn’t too good. “May I introduce you to my superiors? Our Director Leon Vance and my Supervising Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I'm Anthony DiNozzo.” He introduced.

****

“ _Think nothing of it, Agent DiNozzo._ ” The Comisario replied, looking serious. “ _Any lead against Esparza is welcome at this point._ ” He turned to Vance and Gibbs, “ _Greetings señores. My English no good, you no mind I continue in Espanol?_ ”

****

Vance shook his head, “Not at all, please.” He gestured expansively, “Our software’s translating for us already.” Words at the bottom of the screen told them exactly what the commissioner was saying.

****

“We’re looking into suspected associates of Esparza.” Tony continued the conversation once Vance directed him to. “I’ve forwarded you the picture of the two, perhaps you have some information on them?”

****

Fuentes nodded, looking away from the screen, taking a file from someone in the background. “ _I understand you have children that might be at risk?_ ” At Tony’s nod, he continued, “ _From what we know, Esparza's operation was a small but lucrative one. He had no more than ten children serving at a time and those children always disappeared when they reached sixteen years in age._ ” He explained.

****

Vance and Gibbs exchanged scowls but Tony kept his expression neutral, focused on gaining as much information as he could. A solid tie between a suspected trafficker and Selma Gonzales might makes things easier with the CPS and get the children out of danger faster.

****

“ _We don’t recognize the man._ ” He said, “ _But we’ve identified the woman as Angélica Esparza, Javier’s sister._ ” Fuentes informed them, “ _We’ve surveillance on Esparza, he has no children in his possession at the moment._ ”

****

“Which means all of them are here in US.” Tony concluded, something was clicking in his head. “Are you certain, sir?” He asked, “We need to know we won’t be risking any children if we make our move here.”

****

“ _Quite certain, Agent DiNozzo._ ” Fuentes confirmed, “ _He has long suspected we’re on to him so he hasn’t brought the children back to Spain for a long time. We had no notion he had an accomplice in America._ ”

****

Tony nodded, “We need to coordinate, sir. Esparza can’t be allowed to escape. Would you mind someone from our Rota office coming to your aid and acting as liaison between us?”

****

The commissioner grimaced but Tony went on speaking, “Only to ease exchange of information between us, sir.” He assured, and when the man nodded, Tony smiled, “Thank you for your help, Comisaro. We’ll contact you as soon as we’ve more information.”

****

Once the conversation ended, Vance turned to him, “Good work on getting him to accept someone from Rota, DiNozzo. I’ll get right on it. You guys get going. We need to secure the children as soon as possible.”

****

Before they could leave though, Gibbs caught his attention, “Something on your mind, DiNozzo? You looked like you connected some dots there.”

****

Tony nodded while Vance frowned, “The small withdrawals, Boss. I’m thinking Santiago was a client.” Both Vance and Gibbs stiffened, never having considered the possibility. “He might’ve invested too, makes sense that he’d create a whole new identity for that, especially considering the strict scrutiny being in the Navy brings.”

****

Gibbs scowled thunderously, while Vance nodded. The Marine swept out of MTAC and Tony hastened to follow him, trying to keep him mind solidly on the case and not letting it drift towards his own precious children.

****

The mere thought was unbearable.

****

The moment they reached the bullpen, McGee was on his feet, “Boss, no trace of adoption, guardianship or any sort of legal custody arrangement.” He informed them quickly. “Same situation in Spain, according to the commissioner’s people. They can’t find any birth-records or other arrangements.”

****

“I spoke to Ms. Gilmore. She’s on her way here.” Ziva said.

****

“When?” Gibbs demanded impatiently while Tony retrieved his gun and badge. There was no way his boss would wait for the CPS worker to arrive. Ziva and McGee would just have to follow them with her.

****

“Just cleared security, Boss.” McGee informed, “Granger is bringing her up.”

****

As if on cue, Granger and Gilmore stepped into the bullpen. “Jethro!” The attractive woman greeted Gibbs, pressing a kiss to his cheek before turning to do the same to Tony. “Child trafficking? Would you fill me in?” She demanded.

****

“No time.” Gibbs said, his tone almost bordering on rude because of his impatience. He didn’t bother to explain himself. Leaving it up to Tony.

****

“It’s a mess, Patty.” The SFA said in a low tone, “We’ve got five kids, no records of birth or adoption in US or Spain, where their supposed mother hails from.” He informed her. “We confirmed she has ties with a suspected child-trafficker and our vic looks less like a victim and more a disgusting asshole at the moment.”

****

“Ok, I’ll approve getting them out of the house.” She replied, “NCIS will take protective custody for the moment, I assume?”

****

“You assume correctly.” Tony said with a grim smile and handed her a file, “This is everything for the judge. How soon can you get it signed off?” He asked, “I can only hold Boss back for so long.”

****

Patty sighed and fetched her phone. The call to the judge took only a minute and thankfully, after hearing the full story and solid evidence, the judge agreed to sign a warrant. Tony called the local police to keep a watch over the house and ensure the children weren’t transported somewhere else. They needed to do this case by the book for the kids’ sake and Tony wasn’t willing to compromise on that, regardless of Gibbs’ impatience.

****

“Boss,” He called out, “The judge has agreed. We can pick up the warrant on our way.”

****

Gibbs nodded curtly and they geared up hastily, unwilling to test the Marine.

****

As they headed for the garage, Tony dipped his head and spoke quietly to Patty, “There’s something else, _personal_ , I need to talk to you about… after this case is done?” Gibbs was already in the car, missing the conversation entirely.

****

She slid an amused look at him, “If you’re trying to ask me out Tony, I gotta decline. Not that you aren’t gorgeous, just the wrong gender.” She smirked.

****

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs barked and Tony grimaced at her in apology before sliding into the passenger seat of the car. McGee, Ziva and Patty managed to squeeze into the backseat, though considering both Patty and Ziva were rather petite, it wasn’t uncomfortable.

****

It took them over an hour to get to Montgomery County after they got the warrant. Gibbs was practically brimming with impatience by then but he didn’t let it affect his focus. Still, Tony elected to go with Gibbs before the boss could even suggest otherwise, subtly directing Ziva and McGee to the back. Patty was left with a LEO in the car though they had insisted she wear a vest too.

****

They were careful and silent as they surrounded the house before Gibbs rung the bell. If they had luck on their side, they hadn’t tipped Gonzales. The LEOs Tony had posted hadn’t reported any movement from the house but that didn’t mean that the woman hadn’t already fled with the children.

****

Fortunately, luck was on their side. The door opened and Selma Gonzales, a.k.a. Angelica Esparza was standing before them, looking as innocent as a middle-aged stay-at-home mom would. “May I help you?”

****

“Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo, NCIS.” Gibbs replied to her greeting curtly, “We need to talk to you. Can we come in?”

****

She paled a bit but lifted her chin, “May I ask what this is about?”

****

“Ron Gonzales was found murdered. This house is registered in his name.” Tony replied before Gibbs could, plastering a harmless smile on his face. “We just have a few questions, is all.”

****

She grimaced, “I’m sorry, this isn’t the right time. But you can come-” She slammed the door abruptly and locked it. Tony and Gibbs exchanged glances before drawing back, allowing the LEOs helping them to slam the door open for them. They swept through the house cautiously, clearing the rooms as the LEOs and Ziva and McGee followed them in.

****

A sharp cry in a young voice immediately caught their attention and Gibbs and Tony raced up the stairs in tandem. Brief glimpses showed them that all rooms they passed were locked from the outside. “Get those doors open and clear the rooms.” Gibbs ordered Ziva and McGee while they continued to race towards the small cries.

****

They slid to a stop in front of the only door closed from inside. Tony wasted no time in kicking it in and they immediately dodged a bullet. “Stay away!” A frantic, accented voice ordered. Tony slipped a look and cursed under his breath, shaking his head at Gibbs.

****

Esparza was holding a little boy in front of her as a shield, pointing her gun at the door. “There’s nowhere for you to go, Ms. Esparza.” Tony spoke up, “This house is surrounded. Harming the kid will only make things worse for you.”

****

“I’ll shoot him!” She yelled at them, “If you take a step closer, I’ll shoot him!”

****

“What do you plan to do?” Tony asked, keeping his voice calm while Gibbs slipped inside the neighboring room, no doubt looking for access through the window. “Look, let the kid go, I’ll be your hostage instead.” He said.

****

“I’m not an idiot!” She spat, “Don’t try to fool me! If you want to keep the kid alive, you’ll let me walk out of the house, get out of America!”

****

“And go where?” Tony asked, “Your brother’s already cooling his heels in some Spanish prison.” He fibbed, smiling grimly at her sharp, surprised breath. “Look, no use adding to your sins, lady.” He said casually, “You must’ve realized trying to escape now is useless. If you hurt the kid, you’re looking at a far worse fate.”

****

“You know _nothing_!” She snapped, her accent thick. “I wanted no part in this! But Javier! He forced me!”

****

Tony locked his jaw, reigning in his anger and replied with reasonable composure. Just to discompose her, he spoke in Spanish. “If that’s the case, you just have to testify against him.” He said, his voice smooth and almost intimate. “You’ll still go to jail but for a significantly less time. Who knows? You might even go scot free if you have good information.”

****

“You’re trying to trick me.” She replied but her tone was uncertain.

****

The distraction worked and Gibbs slipped behind her through the window, snatching her gun and startling her into dropping the kid.

****

Tony quickly clicked the safety on and holstered his own weapon when the kid shot forward, slamming against him and holding on tightly.

****

With ease of practice, Tony lifted the boy into his arms, hushing him gently as the child shook with sobs, tears soaking Tony’s collar. “Easy there, kiddo.” Tony murmured, rubbing the child’s back. His body moved naturally, instinctively in a small sway-stop-rock motion he used to coerce Alessia into sleep on several occasions. “Easy.” He soothed, “You’re safe now.” He assured.  

****

The kid’s grip on him was tight, his little fingers with sharp nails digging harshly into Tony’s nape. The SFA ignored it for now, working to just calm the trembling boy down as he walked out of the house, trusting Gibbs to have his back.

****

And Gibbs was keeping a watchful eye on him.

****

He was completely unaware when Gibbs gaze sharpened and narrowed, taking in his ease, his calm confidence with the child. The normal Tony would’ve looked to Gibbs for guidance the moment the kid lunged at him but this one knew _exactly_ how to comfort a distraught child.

****

A small suspicion formed in his mind, but Gibbs disregarded it for now. If it was true, then Tony was right, it wasn’t bad news, and Gibbs didn’t need to worry. For now, they had a case to close.

****

The Lead Agent looked beyond his SFA to see McGee, Ziva and the others had already found the children. Obviously, the youngest was cradled in Tony’s arms, but the others looked both terrified and relieved. At first glance, none of them appeared to be ill-treated in any way. They looked clean, healthy and were, admittedly, rather striking looking children.

****

Gibbs felt his throat close, seeing the horrors they had endured written in their eyes.

****

“No!”

****

Gibbs snapped his eyes towards Tony, frowning when he saw Patty pull back, looking at the child in Tony’s arms sadly. His SFA just continued to rock, murmuring in the child’s ear, green eyes concerned and pained.

****

“No! Please!”

****

“Ok… ok, kiddo. I’m here. Not gonna go anywhere.” Tony promised, looking at Patty and arching his brow. She nodded, smiling at him grimly and patting his arm. “It’s ok. We’ll find your mom and dad, buddy.” He assured, combing his fingers through silky brown hair. His mind moved towards Noel and Alessia he felt his heart freeze at the mere thought of his kids in such a position.

****

Gibbs placed a hand on Tony’s back and nudged him silently towards the car. The look in Tony’s eyes was unfamiliar, a mixture of relief, pain and anger. Tony rarely reacted personally to such cases, able to feel anger and disgust but never on such a familiar level.

****

Throughout their return trip to HQ, Tony kept his attention focused on the kid, _Nathan_ , he called himself, not _Antonio_. Tony carefully didn’t mention his own name. “You can call me Agent D.” He suggested playfully, “So I can be all mysterious and James Bond-like.”

****

“James Bond gives his full-name.” Nathan suggested in a whisper, slowly relaxing under Tony’s cheerfulness. “Like: name’s Bond, James Bond.” He said in a passable imitation of Sean Connery. This was clearly a kid after Tony’s own heart with all talk about movies.

****

Ziva and McGee were suspiciously silent in the backseat, observing Tony like he was some curiosity in a circus. Gibbs resisted the urge to glare at them. If what he suspected was true, and it seemed very much like it was, Gibbs knew Tony’d want it to be private for now.  

****

Movie trivia broke the ice and Nathan slowly opened up to Tony, even as he shied away when McGee tried to comment. The quick, fiercely protective glare at Tony leveled at the Junior Agent was a thing of beauty. Gibbs was actually looking forward to this, looking forward to Tony telling him the whole truth.

****

Because if the assault had led to something as beautiful and joyful as fatherhood, Gibbs had no reason to worry.

****

There were very few wounds in this world that the love of your child couldn’t cure.

****

* * *

****

Nathan refused to leave Tony’s side, following him around even after they reached HQ. His SFA was patient, gentle and kind. He never seemed bored or exasperated by the kid. It surprised a lot of people but Tony ignored them, too concerned with Nathan’s welfare to give them any mind.

****

The other children, unfortunately, didn’t warm up to them as easily. Something about DiNozzo meant familiar and safe to Nathan, who had been Esparza’s captive for little less than a year. He still had hope, still believed that there were good people out there, people willing to help and protect. The other children had spent longer in captivity and obviously were more jaded.

****

One of the girls watched Tony and Nathan with cautious but resentful eyes.

****

No child should look like that.

****

“Boss,” McGee called for his attention and the Marine arched a brow at his Junior Agent. “I’ve got identities of three of the kids. Lucy Gonzales is actually Susan White, missing for ten years. Antonio Gonzales, as we know, is Nathan Smyth, missing for a year. Alejandra’s Heidi Kensington, missing for four years.”

****

“The other two?” Gibbs demanded. The kids weren’t prepared to talk to them so they had to search the database for missing children.

****

McGee shrugged, “Didn’t find them anywhere, Boss.”

****

“All evidence suggests that they were kidnapped when they were six years old.” Tony commented after he had successfully distracted Nathan by songs on his ipod. “It’s possible that they might’ve been taken from other countries. We’ve Lucy, Nathan and Heidi, right? That leaves Michaela and Pedro. McGee, forward that to the Interpol and the Comisaro.” Gibbs nodded in agreement to the command. “Nathan’s parents are arriving tomorrow morning at around seven thirty. They’re taking the red-eye from LA.” He informed his boss.

****

Ziva jumped in at that, “And I found and contacted Lucy and Heidi’s parents. Heidi’s parents can only leave tomorrow, they have a toddler who has the flu. They’re coming on the first flight from New York and will be here at around nine thirty. Susan White’s mother is dead but her father is taking the first flight out of Pensacola tomorrow morning as well. He couldn’t get anything tonight and will arrive in the afternoon. They said they’ll find their way to NCIS on their own.”

****

“Good.” Gibbs said firmly. “We’re waiting for the parents to arrive before taking the kids to the doctor?” He asked.

****

“Patty says it’ll be better if we wait.” McGee informed them.

****

“There’s a question of where the kids would live for the night.” Ziva prompted, “Patty says that it’ll be better if we clear a room here and arrange for them to sleep. It’s already evening, after all.”

****

Tony glanced at his wristwatch and winced. Their first day of separation in DC and it looked like he might be late picking his daughter up. He still had time. Hopefully, they’ll settle things soon and he might be able to pick his daughter up at six as he promised.

****

“There’s Nathan to worry about. Perhaps Tony should stay over for the night?” Tony snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes at Ziva’s sly suggestion. She smirked at him, “After all, he and his new friend seem to be getting along well. He’s acquired himself an admirer.”

****

“Yeah, it might be a good idea.” McGee supported her, “I mean, we don’t want to stress the kid more than we have too, after all.”

****

Tony opened his mouth to protest but Gibbs got there before him. “I’ll be staying over, McGee.” He said sharply, “And if Nathan won’t settle without DiNozzo, we’ll send the kid home with him.”

****

Patty walked in soon afterwards, having overheard the discussion. “I think your agents have a point, Jethro.” She commented, glanced at Tony, “I mean, as the arresting officer, I can give him leave to take Nathan home but it’ll be more convenient if Tony stays over.”

****

Tony grimaced at her, “But I can’t, Patty.” He commented, “I mean, I can take Nathan home if it’s absolutely necessary but I can’t stay here for the night.”

****

“How about we ask what he thinks?” McGee suggested. Tony shrugged helplessly and turned to Nathan, gently touching his shoulder to get the kid’s attention.

****

When the boy removed the earphones, Tony grinned down at him, leaning against his desk. “Hey, buddy. Look, I spoke to your mom and dad. They-”

****

“You spoke to daddy?” Nathan interrupted, his voice lined with desperate hope, “Did he tell you why he sent me away?” He asked and Tony stilled. He had personally spoken Nathan’s father and the heavy relief in his voice had let Tony know just how much he had worried about his son. “I promise I’ll be good, can you please tell him I’m sorry! I wanna go home.” Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Gibbs’ expression turn stone-cold while Patty frowned.

****

Tony swallowed his own anger and forced a small smile, “Buddy, your dad didn’t send you away, I promise. Someone stole you, and he and your mom have been searching all this time. When I called him telling him I found you, he was so happy, he cried.” Nathan’s eyes widened in surprise. “He thanked me again and again before warning me to keep you safe or he’ll punch me.”

****

“Really? He said he’ll punch a police officer?” He asked in awe. “I’ll tell him not to.” He assured, already a little attached to Tony. “Because getting punched hurts.” He admitted solemnly.

****

Tony locked his jaw to force back a curse and a snarl. “Good,” He said in relief, “Because your daddy sounded kinda scary on the phone.” He widened his eyes and it had the desired result of drawing a tentative smile from Nathan. The kid still looked uncertain so Tony leaned forward a little, trying to reassure him. “In fact, your daddy told me a secret word so that you’ll know he’s coming.”

****

“He did?” Nathan asked hopefully.

****

Tony nodded solemnly, his voice dropping into a whisper, “Expelliarmus.”

****

Nathan lit up, relief literally transforming his face. The kid threw himself in Tony’s arms, thanking him continuously, pressing his face into Tony’s shoulder. The agent wrapped his arms around the boy, gently patting his murmuring soothing words in his ear.

****

He lifted his eyes to meet Gibbs’ gaze and was stunned to see those blue eyes softened. The expression was unfamiliar and warm, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine and he ducked his head, forcing back a slight blush.

****

The lead agent caught the slight reddening of his SFA’s ears and smiled fondly, resisting the urge to reach out and touch.

****

“You smell like daddy.” Nathan murmured, “And look like him too.”

****

Tony’s eyes widened and suddenly they understood why the kid had instantly ran towards the SFA. Gibbs knew better than most that sensory memory of a person, like their perfume, or the feel of their hands or even their gestures lingered in mind for a long time. Even now, the mere whiff of strawberry shampoo brought Kelly strongly back to his mind.

****

“Do I?” Tony asked, his voice light and full of humor, “Your dad has good taste. I’m wearing Issey Miyake.” He commented, drawing a grin from Nathan who pulled away and watched Tony with fascination.

****

“Daddy says it like that too! He wears clothes like you too, mommy says he’s metosensual.” The kid said enthusiastically.

****

Gibbs snorted while Patty hid her smile delicately. Ziva and McGee exchanged gleeful glances and Tony just _knew_ they weren’t going to let that go anytime soon. But if it brought a smile to Nathan’s face, he didn’t really care all that much. So, Tony didn’t bother to correct the kid, sending a rueful grin at his boss.

****

Gibbs returned the grin with a smirk but didn’t say anything.

****

The SFA turned his attention back to Nathan. “So, your parents are coming early tomorrow morning, buddy.” Tony informed the boy, he met Nathan’s hazel eyes seriously, “We’ve arranged for all of you to sleep here, at HQ. Think of it as camping.” He said with a grin, trying to get the kid excited. “You need to stay with one adult. We did promise your dad that we’ll keep you safe, right? He’s coming early tomorrow morning, at around eight. Ms. Gilmore will be here and my boss to.”

****

Nathan’s eyes widened, “Not you?” He asked, his voice small.

****

Tony bit his lower lip, smiling tentatively, “I need to be home tonight, buddy. If you want, you can come with me.” He said softly, “But my house is very small, only one bedroom and my neighborhood is very noisy.” He admitted. “Don’t you wanna sleep well and be fresh and energetic tomorrow morning to meet mommy and daddy?” He asked. He didn’t want to just abandon the kid but he really couldn’t stay over. And he wasn’t lying about the apartment.

****

Alessia slept in his bed while he took the couch. He didn’t have a extra bedding for another kid and he didn’t know if both kids could comfortably share his twin.

****

He really needed to work on that. Noel would be coming for his school interviews soon. He needed to get a new bed so both his kids had place to sleep properly. And he really needed to get on with the house-hunting too.

****

At Nathan’s uncertain glance at Gibbs and Patty, Tony knelt before the kid, a small smirk curling at his lips. “You know, my boss?” He gestured discretely at Gibbs, “He was a Marine sniper. Been there and done all.” He grinned, drawing a fascinated smile from Nathan. “And his favorite hobby in building a boat in his basement.”

****

“A boat?” He asked, glancing at Gibbs who nodded, amused.

****

“So maybe he can show you how to carve wood, make superheroes like Spiderman, or Ironman or-”

****

“Batman?” Nathan asked excitedly while Gibbs leveled an unimpressed look at Tony, arching a brow. At Tony’s pleading glance though, the Marine couldn’t help but soften, shaking his head ruefully.

****

“I can try.” Gibbs said, crossing his arms. “I can teach you some basics. Most probably, you’ll do better than that goof-ball in front of you. He’s useless at it.”

****

Unexpectedly, that made Nathan angry, “Hey! Don’t call him a goof-ball! And he’s isn’t. It’s not nice calling him names!”

****

“Woah there, buddy,” Tony interrupted laughingly while Gibbs held back a smile. “Don’t worry about it, Nathan. That’s Boss’ way of showing affection.” Tony assured with a bright grin, showing that he wasn’t upset by Gibbs’ teasing. “He’s way cool.” He confided with a hushed voice, concealing a smile at the intrigued look in Nathan’s eyes. “I’ll tell you something, but it’s a secret, ok, you can’t even tell him.”

****

Nathan nodded eagerly and Tony leaned forward, “He looks all tough and angry but he’s really a good guy. So if I can’t take you home to look after you until your parents get here, I’d really like you to stay with someone I trust, buddy and I trust him more than anyone else in the world!”

****

“Really? Even if he calls you names?” Nathan asked in an equally hushed voice.

****

Tony grinned, “Even if he calls me names.” He assured,

****

Nathan glanced at Gibbs over his shoulder and nodded, “But I get to see you tomorrow, right? And my mommy and daddy?”

****

“I promise.” Tony assured.

****

The kid studied Tony intensely for a while before agreeing. The SFA grinned and stood up. “Boss, Nathan’s gonna stay here tonight. He wants to learn some woodcarving so you better bring your A-game!” He announced cheekily.

****

"Well then, Nathan will get his wish." Gibbs replied before nodding to Tony in approval. "Come on, kiddo, you can sit at Tony's desk as he finishes his report until he goes home, alright?"

****

The kid nodded, "Ok." He whispered tentatively before following them to the bullpen. McGee opened his mouth as soon as he saw Gibbs but didn’t speak when he saw Nathan.

****

Tony frowned questioningly before distracted the kid with his desk, cheerfully showing him about and describing his job. McGee took this time to report that the Spanish police had found the parents of the remaining two kids, Michaela and Pedro.

 

“Michaela is actually Ana Maria Blanxart and Pedro is actually Álvaro Herrera. The parents’ have been contacted.” McGee explained to Gibbs, “They’re leaving Seville and Madrid tomorrow morning, their time, at about 10:00. Should be here around 8:30 in the evening.”

****

Gibbs nodded before sitting down at his desk, doing his own day-end reports. The case wouldn’t officially be closed until they found Santiago’s killer and for once, Gibbs didn’t feel inclined to hurry.

****

Not for that bastard. He knew now that the money was being used to fuel his sick appetite. They were able to confirm that Mark was particularly enamoured by Pedro or Álvaro as his name was. The poor kid was only twelve and God knew when the abuse started.

****

It was fate, in a sense, that Nathan and Tony connected, considering what his SFA had confessed to him reluctantly in the afternoon.

****

He still needed time to process that. The fact that his Tony had been sexually assaulted and hadn’t trusted him enough to come to him, stung. He knew it wouldn’t have been easy. It was never easy for anyone to cope with being taken advantage of in such a invasive manner. And this case was bringing Tony’s experience continuously to his mind.

****

He leaned back in his chair, watching as Tony spoke softly with Nathan, both of them exchanging small smiles. With every single gesture, Tony just re-enforced his suspicion. There was no awkwardness, no jumping hoops to impress the kid, just the natural confidence of a father who knew what to do.

****

It suited Tony.

****

Gibbs hid a small smile behind his coffee cup. Tony was mostly likely gonna be very busy outside of work. Of course, he might be wrong and completely misinterpreting the situation, but his gut said otherwise.

****

“So, what do you wanna talk to me about?” Patty asked Tony, causing Gibbs to frown in curiosity.

****

Tony paused, glancing around before turning to Nathan, “Hey, bud, I need to talk to Ms. Patty and my boss for a moment,” Gibbs arched a brow and stood, taking a sip of his coffee. “You’ll be alright on your own for a while?” He asked softly, “I’m not going far, you see that room there?” He pointed at one of the private conference rooms. Nathan nodded, fiddling with Tony’s ipod. “We’re gonna be there, if you need us, you can knock on the door, ok?”

****

“Ok.” The kid replied in a whisper.

****

Tony smiled and ruffled his hair gently before turning to Patty and Gibbs. The Lead Agent gestured Patty to precede him to the conference room and lightly placed a hand on Tony’s back, looking at him questioning.

****

“Could use some advice, Boss.” He murmured, “And our earlier conversation… the second part of it’s still pending.” He said.

****

Gibbs ducked his head to look directly in Tony’s eye, “I get the feeling that I already know what yer gonna say.”

****

Tony smiled ruefully, “Knowing you, Boss, it wouldn’t surprise me at all.”

****

Once they had settled into the chairs, sure that they’d have some privacy, Tony cleared his throat. “So, bare-bones of it is this: About five years ago, when I was under cover, I _slipped_.” He said softly and Gibbs frowned at the word, hoping that Tony didn’t blame himself. “About a month ago, my friend called to tell me that the woman was arrested for multiple counts of abduction, sexual assault and murder.”

****

Patty’s eyes widened as she understood the implication in the confession. Fortunately, she was too tactful to comment.

****

Tony took a deep breath, “So, Steve introduced to this absolutely gorgeous little girl and told me I had a daughter.”

****

Patty gasped while Gibbs couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips. Yeah, the circumstances of her birth sucked and he wouldn’t wish such a thing on anyone, much less someone as precious to him as Tony.

****

But a daughter? Kelly had been the greatest joy of his life and despite the agony her death had caused, he wouldn’t change anything for the world. So, if Tony got to experience that kind of joy? Well, Gibbs was happy, he was on fuckin’ cloud nine.

****

“There’s a custody issue?” Patty asked after she processed the confession, smiling as she watched Gibbs reach over and squeezed Tony’s nape with a faint grin.

****

“No. She signed it over to me after some negotiation.The thing is, my daughter, Alessia, has an older brother. From another man assaulted by her mother.” He admitted and Gibbs frowned. “Noel, her brother, his father,” He bit his lip, knowing this would be the kicker. “His father has terminal illness and we decided, together, that I should adopt Noel. We don’t want him to go into the system and Alessia and Noel are attached to each other… we’ve got no intention of separating them.”

****

Gibbs suddenly leaned forward, grasping Tony’s chin to make the younger man face him. Ice-blue eyes studied Tony intently, not saying a word.

****

Tony stilled under the scrutiny, never shying away from the stern, silent gaze.

****

“You’re absolutely sure?” Gibbs demanded quietly.

****

Tony narrowed his eyes, “You don’t think I can do it?” He challenged, his heart beating loudly in his ear. He had feared disapproval from Gibbs… because if Gibbs didn’t believe in him than no one else would. He won’t let his boss make him feel insecure.

****

Gibbs tapped the back of his head in exasperation. “I don’t doubt, for a single moment, that you can do it. The question is, do you want to? Or are you just gonna raise the kid outta obligation?”

****

Tony locked his jaw, “I love him as my son, Gibbs.” He confessed softly, “I know what you’re thinking… that I won’t treat them equally, but I…” He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to find the words. “They both came into my life at the same time, Boss. And it doesn’t matter that biologically, I’m not Noel’s father because we _are_ father and son in everything else.”

****

Gibbs leaned back while Patty smiled approvingly at Tony, “It’s very brave, Tony, what you’re doing.” She assured, “I guess you want my advice and help with the adoption process?”

****

“Yeah.” Tony replied and went on to describe the situation to them. Gibbs looked surprised when Voclain was mentioned and Patty noted down the details. It took them half-an-hour to get through everything but Patty was determined to help smoothen the way for Tony.

****

With the conversation done, Patty stepped out of the room but before Tony could follow her, Gibbs grasped has elbow and pulled him back, closing the door.

****

“Boss-”

****

“Sit.”

****

Tony licked his lips nervously before settling down in his chair, forcing himself to meet Gibbs’ eyes.

****

“You’re gonna be an excellent dad.” Gibbs said firmly and Tony’s eyes widened. “And you know why? Because you, of all people, know what it’s like to have a bad one. And this,” He reached out to tap the flesh above Tony’s heart, “is made of gold.” Tony flushed, ducking his head shyly.

****

“And you’re worried about what others would think, what McGee, Ziva, or Abby would say.” Gibbs said, watching Tony swallow hard, before continuing. “What I would say.”  

****

“Your opinion matters to me.” Tony confessed quietly.  

****

Gibbs smiled in exasperation, “Yeah. I know.” He replied, “And now you know what I think.” He leaned forward, deciding to stop holding himself back. “What the rest think doesn’t matter. All that matters is those two kids trust you and love you.” He cupped Tony’s cheek, brushing the sharp cheek-bone. “You’re happy.” He whispered, “I can see it. You haven’t been so happy for as long as I’ve known you, Tony.”

****

Warm green eyes brightened with a smile as Tony leaned slightly into the touch. “So Boss, would you like to meet your new godchildren?”

****

Gibbs’ smile softened and he brushed his fingers through Tony’s hair, fingering the light brown strands. “They’re your children, Tony. Of course, I wanna meet them.”

****

* * *

****  
  
  
**  
**


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, long time. I'm so sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it. I got a great job offer that I just couldn't pass up but juggling work and baby isn't easy. Turned out to be more difficult than I anticipated. I'm slowly adjusting to the pace. Thanks for being patient. 
> 
> On that note, I need to make it clear that I won't be able to keep my earlier pace of updating. Chapters will be slow to come. I'll post, I think you'll have to wait at least a month for each chapter because I can only write on weekends. 
> 
> Again, sorry for the wait. Thanks AnyaMcL for editing the chap so quickly so I could publish it sooner!
> 
> Cheers.

-8-

 

“Hey kiddo.” Tony said into his phone as he settled down on the couch. Alessia was already asleep, exhausted from a day of play, learning and shopping. “How’re ya doing?” He asked, a small smile crossing his lips. It may have been a little less than a week since they left Noel behind in California but Tony was missing his son dreadfully. And the near daily phone calls didn’t seem to help.

 

 _“Good.”_ Noel replied, “ _I got the result of my History test today._ ” Tony grinned. If there was one thing his sweet kid hated with passion, it was History. Noel with all his studious, responsible behavior, whined liked baby when he had to even come _close_ to History.

 

“You did? How did you do?” He asked, taking a sip of his wine and leaning back comfortably, “You worked hard buddy. I’m sure you scored well.”

 

 _“Yeah.”_ Noel sighed like some martyr and Tony bit back a chuckle. “ _I got an A. I don’t get the point, what’s the use of learning about something that happened, like, hundreds of years ago? All those dates, all those names, ugh._ ” The NCIS agent shook his head. “ _Glad that’s done._ ”

 

“That’s great, Noel.” Tony complimented with a pleased smile. “But you realize you’re gonna in knee-deep in World History next year?” He asked amused, chuckling when Noel groaned “Consequences of being too smart for your own good.” He teased gently before taking another sip of his wine. “What about your SSAT test? Have you registered for it yet?”

 

“ _Yeah, next week._ ” Noel replied, “ _I was wondering if I could come to DC in two weeks? That way I can get the interviews done and spend the Christmas break there. Would you mind?_ ”

 

Tony leaned forward, frowning, “Not at all, kiddo. The house situation hasn’t settled yet, you and Alessia will have to share a room.” Voclain was coming to DC by the end of the week. Alice had already arranged a great apartment for him, a sorta fancy condo with everything at hand. The former General wasn’t picky or selective about where he stayed. He didn’t have budget constraints either. “We’ll get you outta school about ten days before your Christmas leave comes up and I’ll arrange for your tickets. You’ll have no problem travelling alone? Or should I ask Voclain to defer his plans and come with you?”

 

“ _Nah, I traveled from Hawaii to California alone a few times so I’m used to it._ ” Noel said casually, “ _And I forgot to tell you, Uncle Steve dropped by to check on me the other day._ ” Tony smiled at that. Noel had really connected with Steve and considering his son’s future career plans, Tony was certain there was some hero-worship going on there. He’d have to thank his best friend for making that trip solely for Noel’s benefit though he suspected there was some prodding from Danny involved. “ _It was great! We went surfing together like before and I introduced him to my friends._ ” There was a tone of smugness in his voice that caused Tony to grin.

 

He was well aware that with a former Navy SEAL as an uncle, and hot-shot NCIS Agent as an adoptive father, a three-star Air Force General as a biological father, Noel was scoring major cool points with his friends. And soon, his kid would get to add a Marine Scout Sniper to the list.

 

Imagine that.

 

He listened to his son describe the the Sunday that he spent in Steve’s company and smiled. The kid was settling in amazingly, which was something of a marvel. Tony was worried, though, about his move to DC, leaving all those friends behind. The Army and Navy Academy was an excellent school and while Noel was thriving, Tony did intend for the kid to feel a more open high-school experience.

 

He was still torn between public and private.

 

With Noel, though, there was the question of sports. He was mad about swimming, basketball and surfing. They had Ocean City for surfing, Tony was already thinking about some great weekends trips there. Still, he’d like for Noel to continue in swimming and basketball and perhaps take up track or crew. Given that the kid wanted to join the Navy in the future, Tony was intent on encouraging every bit of athleticism on his son.  

 

Problem was, that left a limited number of schools for his son to consider.

 

“ _How’s Alessia doing?_ ” Tony shook off his thoughts that Noel’s query, “ _She’s adjusting with the nanny?_ ”

 

“Yeah.” Tony replied, combing his fingers through his hair, “But I’m a little worried it’s gonna be too lonely for her. She’s made friends with Alice’s twins, Simon and Julia, but they go to school. She’s such a social, extroverted kid...”

 

Noel made a considering noise. “ _Gotta say, I don’t think that’s gonna be much of an issue._ ” He said, almost hesitantly. “ _I mean… I don’t think that whole extrovertedness is real._ ” Tony sat up at that, narrowing his eyes. “ _She’s friendly, no doubt, but she wasn’t to this extent, like talking to everyone and anyone who’d pay attention to her._ ”

 

The NCIS Agent considered what Noel was trying to say, going over all interactions with Alessia. He had been concerned that his daughter was feeling down because she was quieter, less demanding these days.

 

What if that was just her settling in? Finally finding her place?

 

It was still too early to tell how she’d adjust to the recent changes, but at the moment, she seemed like she was going with the flow. According to Alice, Alessia’s age meant she’d move on quickly but Tony wanted to be sure that there were no long term ill-effects to either of his children.

 

They chatted casually for a while, discussing the houses that Tony was looking into and tentative plans for Christmas. Tony had already placed in an order for two bicycles, one each for both his kids. Schools were also discussed at length. Alessia had play dates coming up in the following week at  two schools that Tony was tentatively looking into.

 

It was nearly fifteen minutes into their conversation that Noel broached the subject of the adoption. Tony was aware that the kid was nervous about it and tried his best to assure him. He told Noel about Patty Gilmore agreeing to assist him with the adoption along with an attorney specializing with such cases. “Nothing concrete yet, kiddo, but we have people who’re pretty darn good at their jobs helping us.” He explained. “Noel, listen to me, alright?” Tony said softly and when it seemed like his son was paying attention, he continued, “I want you to forget about the adoption and everything else that’s going on right now.” He insisted. “I want you to focus on living your day to day life, play, swim, surf, study, hang-out with friends.”

 

_“But-”_

 

“No, listen. Regardless of everything, your place is with me and nothing’s gonna change that. If worst comes to worst, I’ll get guardianship over you, but that won’t change the fact that I’m your father.” Tony said firmly. “Neither you nor I can rush this and no amount of worrying can make this go faster or smoother.” He softened his tone, his voice lined with gentle affection, “So just let it go, ok, Noel?”

 

His kid hesitated for a moment before sighing, “ _I’ll try._ ” He promised.

 

Tony smiled, “That’s all I ask.” He shook his head and continued. He had something else to discuss too. “Hey, bud, you have a bank account don’t you?” When Noel confirmed that, Tony nodded to himself, “You’re gonna get $25 a week as allowance kiddo.” He said bluntly. “You need anything above that, you call me and ask.” There was a long list of grievances he had against Beckett but one of them was that she gave Noel too much money. He got about $150 a week, which was ridiculous. He knew that the only reason Noel got so much was because Beckett didn’t want to be bothered by him if he needed something.

 

“ _I don’t know it’ll be enough. I mean, I need to pay for books, supplies, piano lessons-_ ”

 

Tony pursed his lips, “School and learning related expenses are not your responsibility kiddo.” He said softly, “The 25 dollars are just for your own personal expense.” He assured, “And as I said, if you want more, you call me, tell me why and I’ll consider it.” Even that seemed a little too much to Tony. Of course, now that Noel had gotten accustomed to having some money on hand, Tony couldn’t deny him completely. Still, if Gibbs found out just how much he was giving his son, he was certain the older man would have some choice words.

 

Noel breathed out a little sigh of relief and that told Tony that the kid was more concerned with books and his classes than he was with the money itself.

 

The SFA smiled fondly. “Now, I’ve had a long day, I’m heading to bed, and you’ve got practice right?”

 

“ _Yeah, I’m on my way to the court._ ” Noel said, sounding better. _“Goodnight.”_

 

“Yeah, kiddo, have fun.” After he hung up, he laid down on his couch, looking at the ceiling, finally having the time to just _think_ about the past few days.

 

So Gibbs knew.

 

He knew everything there was to know and the air between them was now clear. To say that he was relieved was an understatement. His boss had been unexpectedly calm and accepting. The conversation he had been dreading for so long as gone so smoothly, so easily, that Tony was in a mild state of disbelief over it.

 

He rubbed his face with a sigh. “And the damn case,” he murmured to himself. The case was a kick in the head so soon after becoming a father. He kept seeing his son and daughter’s face in each of those kids. It was gut-wrenching to hold Nathan, knowing that the child had been through hell, suffering through God knows how many abuses. He had looked into Susan White’s eyes and had seen a decade of suffering, of silent pain written in her eyes.

 

They were a decade too late for her, Tony knew. They had saved her life but it’d be an uphill battle for the girl.

 

It might take a lifetime for her to heal and Tony hated that there was enough depravity in this world to support such a sick enterprize. He hated that such things would shadow the footsteps of his children, that he’d worry all his life about Alessia and Noel falling victim to some bastard ready and willing to take advantage.

 

He hated that his job had exposed him to so much shit that he couldn’t find any relief in ignorance.

 

Despite how tired he was, sleep didn’t come to him easily, not with the case haunting his mind. It took two more glasses of wine before his body gave in and he slept.

 

The kicker was, he was still up before six in the morning on his own volition. Perks of going to bed by ten. Tony got busy getting things ready for breakfast and fixing himself some coffee. He had only so much quiet time to become fully awake before Alessia woke and drew all his attention. He switched the T.V, keeping the volume at a low as he listened to the news.

 

It wasn’t long before Alessia stumbled out of her room, her cute little fist rubbing her eye, her cheeks flushed and rosy from sleep.

 

Tony couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips as he crouched down and picked her up, brushing a soft kiss against her hair. “Good morning, mia bella.” He murmured, swaying a little as his daughter placed her head trustingly on his shoulder, dozing a little.

 

He let her wake at her own pace as he sipped his coffee, pulling the cup away with a slight tsk when she reached for it. “You won’t like it, baby.” He warned when she leaned forward, intent on copying him. It wasn’t the usual sweet, cream-laden cuppa that he had at work. His breakfast time coffee was solid black with just a touch of cinnamon in it to flavor.

 

When Alessia kept persisting, Tony rolled his eyes and let her take a tiny sip from his cup, grinning when the shock of the strong, bitter taste immediately woke her up. “Yuck!” Alessia stuck her tongue out, trying to get rid of the taste. Tony chuckled when she pouted reprimandingly at him, “Papa!”

 

“Not my fault, mia bella. I warned you.” He teased, spinning around playfully, immediately making her forget the coffee. She giggled as Tony sang in her ear and swayed across the kitchen, relieved to have her healthy and happy in his arms, relieved to banish the horrible case from his mind for the moment.

 

As always, having his complete focus on her made Alessia glow with delight. She was, in every way, turning out to be daddy’s little girl.

 

Their impromptu dancing led to them making pancakes together… well, _him_ making pancakes and Alessia dictating the procedure. He was grinning so widely, his cheeks ached and she was giggling near continuously from her chair, her eyes bright.

 

He could definitely live with more mornings like this.

 

 

* * *

 

“Tony!”

 

The SFA grunted when Nathan collided with him as soon as he stepped into the bullpen, wondering with slight disbelief if he had become a kid-magnet since becoming a father.  Shrugging the thought off, he grinned down at the kid. “Hey Nathan, did you learn something good?” He asked, placing his backpack at his desk.

 

“Yeah! Mr. Gibbs showed me how to make Batman out of Styrofoam!” He said, proudly presently a vague human-like figure to him.

 

Tony inspected it with a smile as he walked towards Gibbs’ desk, placing his favorite coffee on it. His boss looked like he was napping in his chair, though no one could know for sure. No doubt the older man had been up late trying to get all the kids settled in and deal with reports and tying loose ends. He felt a pang of guilt for leaving his boss alone for that but Alessia took priority and he had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t do overtime unless it was absolutely necessary.

 

Tony missed Gibbs opening his eyes slightly to watch him with a hooded, keen gaze. “That’s good work, buddy.” He complimented, “If you practice, you might be able to make the entire Justice League.” He said, “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Uh huh.” Nathan nodded, sitting on Tony’s desk. “I miss my room.” He confessed secretly, “It had stars on the ceiling that glowed. And I had a pirate-ship bed.”

 

“Really?” Tony asked, looking interested, “Wow. All I got was a vampire-bed. I wanted a pirate-ship bed too.” He admitted as he settled into his chair and switched his computer on. “Mine was all gloomy.”

 

“You can have one now, right?” Nathan asked curiously, “A pirate-ship bed? It’ll have to be bigger than mine”

 

“Yeah, Tony, you can have your own pirate-ship bed.” Ziva interrupted teasingly as she walked in on the conversation, “You being a man-child yourself.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes but sobered when Nathan quickly lost his cheerfulness and shrunk into himself, turning away to play with the pens on Tony’s desk. The SFA glanced at Ziva, whose expression fell too and she immediately stepped back. He shook his head at her and turned back to the kid. “Unfortunately, Nathan,” Tony said with a grin that looked almost natural, not sad or forced at all. “Only kids like you are allowed to be cool enough to have pirate-ship beds.” He said cheekily, drawing a reluctant smile from Nathan.

 

“Ziva, the lady who just left,” Tony began with a low voice, “She’s a little odd, but she, and my other friend McGee, we all work to keep people safe, buddy.” He assured, “I know it’ll take a while. But don’t lose hope, ok?” He nudged the kid’s cheek affectionately.

 

It took a while but gently, he was able to put Nathan at ease again, drawing the kid out with long debates on Comic books and cartoons. McGee piped in tentatively a few times while Ziva asked clueless question, all three working to cheer the kid up.

 

And it worked. Soon, with Tony’s subtle coaxing, Nathan warmed up to McGee, discussing video-games enthusiastically. Nathan looked back at Tony from time to time, asking for his opinion, but seemed to be doing fine without Gibbs or Tony focusing their complete attention on him.

 

Meanwhile,Tony finished all his pending reports, making a note to himself that he needed to submit an alteration to his personnel files. At regular intervals, though, he glanced at Gibbs, wondering about his thoughts. His boss had had the night to process three major revelations and he looked as calm as always, sipping the coffee Tony had brought him as he read through something.

 

They didn’t get a time to hash everything out, discuss it at their own leisure. The consequences of having kids meant no more nights with cowboy steaks and beer and the smell of sawdust. Not unless they had some sort of sleepover. Of course, he didn’t really doubt that he might; Gibbs would want to meet his kids and probably spend some time getting to know them.

 

Tony shook his distraction off and refocused on his work. He had barely finished his reports when the phone on his desk rang. He took the call, feeling Gibbs’ eyes on him. “Yeah?”

 

“ _Hey, Tony, we have a Luke and Sarah Smyth here._ ” Tony straightened and stood. “ _You coming down to clear them?_ ”

 

“Yeah.” Tony said, “Hold them for me.” He needed to have a proper word with Nathan’s parents before he could allow them to meet the kid. Tony hadn’t been able to tell them everything on the phone, he needed to prepare them. Despite Nathan’s enthusiasm to meet his parents, the meeting needed to be handled a little delicately.

 

He just nodded to Gibbs as he swept past his boss, hurrying towards the elevator. Thankfully, McGee had managed to keep the kid distracted.

 

He reached the security check in the lobby and immediately spotted the two anxious parents. “Hey, Nathan’s parents?” He asked as he stepped forward, nodding to the security. “Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. We spoke on the phone?” He shook their hand, somewhat taken aback by Luke Smyth's looks. He was nearly as tall as Tony, his eyes were blue and hair dark brown and possessed classic handsome looks, it was easily apparent why Nathan latched onto Tony at first sight.

 

Luke and Tony could well have been brothers, they looked so similar.

 

“How is he?” Sarah asked anxiously, her eyes were red, her lips bitten. Luke was tense, his jaw locked and expression closed but his eyes were bloodshot too.

 

Tony decided to go with honesty. He discretely gestured at one of the conference rooms, “Yeah well, I get that you want to meet Nathan right away, but I think it’s best if I explain the situation to you before you meet him.”

 

They exchanged worried looks but didn’t protest. Tony knew that their unexpected docility wasn’t going to last long. He had no interest in prolonging their wait, so he went straight to the point. “This is gonna be hard to hear.” He said softly, looking them Luke straight in the eye. For some reason, it was easier to speak to Luke, father to father, than it was to face Sarah.

 

“Please… just what happened?” Sarah begged, understanding his hesitation with dread.

 

Tony breathed in and braced himself. “Ok,” Licking his lips, he continued, “Nathan was taken by trafficker based out of Spain. They’ve got a history of have ten children from the age of six to sixteen. Nathan is one of five that we recovered.”

 

“Five?” Luke asked, his voice strangled, “You’re telling me that rat-bastard took five kids?!” The man shot off his seat and started pacing. “What did they do my Nate?” He demanded, turning to spin Tony with a fierce stare.

 

“Sir, you ne-”

 

“I know what you’re gonna say!” Luke snarled, “And I’m not gonna calm down! What happened to my son?”

 

Tony locked his jaw and stayed silent until Luke stopped pacing, his anger slowly draining out of him as he took in the NCIS agent’s steady, patient gaze. H slumped down in his seat and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, man. I just-”

 

“Buddy, you have zero need to apologize.” Tony insisted quietly, “And I’ll get you to Nathan in a moment. The kid has been through a lot.” He stiffened his spine and continued, “We have a full confession of the woman who held him along with detailed records about the… transactions. ” Sarah went pale while Luke visibly pulled himself back. Tony ground his teeth and forced himself to continue. “In the entire time Nathan was missing, he was sexually abused twice.” He confessed, nearly flinching at Sarah’s sob. “And there was some physical abuse… we won’t know until he has seen the pediatrician. Right now, what we need to do it look towards Nathan’s well-being.”

 

Tony went on to explain how the operation came about, bluntly unraveling the details that he was allowed to divulge.

 

By the time he was done, Luke and Sarah looked gutted.

 

“How can you be so cold about this?” Sarah demanded shakily, “How can you, how can _anyone_ talk about a seven year old kid like that, without flinching?” She asked, shuddering, her eyes wide and desperate, “How can anyone even _think_ of doing such things to a _child,_ to my baby! You sit here talking about it like it happens everyday! What are you guys doing to stop it!?”

 

Tony looked at her for a long moment before replying, “I can talk about the situation bluntly because I have to, Mrs. Smyth. Because there’s a little guy upstairs who needs his parents and those parents need to know what happened.” He leaned forward, meeting Luke’s gaze squarely, “You can’t afford to think of yourselves, here. Na-”

 

“No offense, but you don’t know what we went through!” Luke snapped.

 

“I hate this.” Sarah murmured, “I… Nate, how can we help him? Where do we even begin?”

 

Tony observed them keenly for a moment before letting out a sigh, “My suggestion? Watch him and listen to what he says. Right now, he probably wants nothing more than to just go home and sleep in his pirate bedroom.” Sarah covered her mouth, looking uncertain and shaken. “Don’t try to talk, let him heal at his own-”

 

“What the hell do you know!” Luke snapped glaring at Tony, “Don’t sit here and try to preach us! Our son was assaulted! He was _sold_ like some cheap toy to sick per-”

 

“Luke! Please!” Sarah begged, “Please just stop.”

 

“I’m not stopping! He’s sitting there, lecturing us. Where the hell is my son!” Luke demand, surging forward and slapping his hands on the table. “What-”

 

“Sit. down.” Tony stood, leaning close to Luke, his green eyes icy. The man before him stilled, staring into his eyes and locking his jaw.

 

Tony was silent for a long moment, keeping his gaze locked with Luke’s before speaking in a soft but stern voice. “Yes, I’ve seen bad things done to children all too often in my career and it doesn’t get easier. I don’t want to tell parents that their kids have been harmed.” Sarah looked on with wide eyes as Luke narrowed his. “And I won’t pretend to know what you’re feeling. I won’t pretend that I didn’t hug my daughter tighter yesterday or didn’t see my son’s face on yours. ‘Cause I did. So yes, I’m sitting here lecturing you because regardless of what you feel, your son is more important. I care more about how Nathan is gonna feel when he’s confronted by frantic, distraught, and scared parents.”

 

Sarah closed her eye and Luke sat back. “I...”

 

“Look bud,” Tony sat back down, looking dead serious, “Deal with your shit at your own time in privacy. In front of your kid, you need to put up a strong front.” The NCIS agent maintained eye contact, trying to get his point across. "He needs you guys with your head screwed on straight."

 

The couple looked at each other helplessly for a moment before visibly bracing themselves. Tony studied them for a while before nodding to himself and moving to his feet. "I'll take you to him, you can decide what you need to do then. The social worker is here so she can help you. You also need to visit the pediatrician. Nathan needs to get some tests done."

 

"Tests?" Sarah asked and Tony bit the inside of his cheek. He really didn't want to explain. He had assumed that they would understand. "What tests?"

 

At Luke's questioning expression, Tony braced himself and sighed. "All sexual assault victims need to be tested for STIs." He said softly, feeling himself cringe at their starkly gutted expressions, “This includes HIV testing. Unfortunately, Nathan wasn’t tested immediately after the assaults.” He braced himself, “And while he seems very healthy, all of them do, it’s a precaution we need to take.” Tony couldn’t bring himself to consider he was talking about a little kid here. He couldn’t even bring himself to think about about a similar examination that he went through about 5 years ago.

 

He forced himself to disregard the pale faces in front of him and continue. “We have a pediatrician on standby and are just waiting for parents.” Tony gestured at the door, “Let’s not waste any more time. Nathan’s waiting.” The parents immediately rose to their feet, rushing to follow him. The elevator ride up to the bullpen was tense, with Luke pacing and Sarah looking at the climbing numbers.

 

When the doors slid open, the parents tentative stepped forward, looking at Tony uncertainly. The NCIS agent smiled a grim smile before gesturing them to follow. Nathan was at Tony’s desk, determinedly looking at the surface and nowhere else.

 

Before they could approach the kid though, Gibbs smoothly stepped in front of them, blocking the way. “Conference room.” The Marine commanded gruffly, looking at the parents over Tony’s shoulder. “The kid got nervous after you left, DiNozzo. Panicked a bit.” Gibbs informed, “Talk to him and bring him to the conference room when he’s ready.”

 

Tony bit his lip and nodded, leaving Gibbs to deal with the parents as he walked towards Nathan. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gibbs guide the couple towards the conference room firmly. When he was sure that the parents were away and knelt before Nathan, ducking his head so he could peer into the kid’s face. “You alright there, buddy?”

 

Nathan nodded tentatively but Tony wasn’t convinced. He stayed patient, looking at the kid steadily. It took nearly a minute before Nathan’s shoulders sagged. “What if they don’t love me no more?” He asked shakily, “What if they forgot about me? Got a new son? Someone they like more?”

 

Tony sighed, ignoring the curious gazes of his teammates digging into his back. He wondered how he should reply, struggling to come up with a proper response. He looked at Nathan for a moment before deciding to handle him as he handled Noel. “Do you remember the time before you were taken away?” Tony asked softly, standing and dragging a chair over so he could sit before the kid.

 

Nathan looked at him before confirming that he did.

 

“Did you love your mommy and daddy then?” Tony asked, keeping his voice low and soothing.

 

The kid frowned in confusion but nodded, “Yeah.”

 

The SFA smiled, “Do you think they loved you then? Did they tell you?”

 

Nathan nodded, a little more confidently, “Yeah, mommy was always saying it and daddy was always getting me toys.”

 

Tony hesitated before pushing forward. “When you were taken away… did you forget them? Did you stop loving your mommy and daddy?”

 

The kid shook his head frantically, “I didn’t!” He denied, “I remembered them all the time, I said I love you to mommy every night, just like I used to!” Tony soothed him softly, ruffling his hair and waiting for the boy to calm down a little.

 

“So if you loved them before you were taken away, if you didn’t forget them and stop loving them, what makes you think they did?” Tony asked gently. Nathan’s eyes widened as as the NCIS agent’s words struck him. “I think it would be harder for them to forget you, or stop loving you, kiddo.” Tony said, “I just met them, I don’t think they’ve forgotten you, replaced you, or stopped loving you, bud.” He assured, “Do you trust me?”

 

Nathan hesitated before nodding, biting his lower lip.

 

“Are you ready to meet them?” Tony asked gently, “Cause they’re very eager to meet you, Nathan.”

 

The kid was silent for a long time before he nodded and slid off the chair, grabbed the Styrofoam batman with one hand before following Tony. “Atta boy.” Tony praised softly before pushing the door of the conference room open. “Steady now,” He murmured when Nathan froze abruptly, holding on to Tony’s coat and almost hiding behind the tall man. “It’s alright kiddo.”

 

Luke and Sarah were frozen in their seats, watching Nathan with wide, desperate eyes. It was obvious that they wanted to rush towards him. Gibbs steady presence was the only thing that was keeping them in place. It took a while and some whispered words of encouragement from Tony before Nathan finally took a step forward.

 

That was enough. Luke disregarded Gibbs’ hissed warned and shot forward, swinging his son up in his arms and holding him tightly. “Nate.” He choked out, pressing a rough kiss to the kid’s forehead, “Nate, I’m so sorry, buddy.” Sarah soon joined him, taking her son’s hand and kissing it, her eyes feasting on the child, unable to believe he was in front of her, harmed, but alive.

 

Tony stayed long enough to be sure that the kid wasn’t panicking before moving out of the room with a small, relieved smile. “You did good, DiNozzo.” Gibbs complimented gruffly. The SFA nodded, thanking Gibbs. Before he could head for the stairs, Gibbs caught his elbow and guided him towards an isolated corner. Tony arched a brow but willingly allowed himself to be dragged.

 

Once they were out of sight, he glanced at his boss questioningly, a teasing comment on his lips. However, the serious look on Gibbs’ face stopped him from voicing his thoughts. “Boss?”

 

“Yer gonna be busy after hours.” Gibbs said, knowing it to be true. “I want you to start training McGee, give him more responsibilities. I’m not gonna call you late or early unless I have to, not while you have a little girl to care for.” Tony nodded, somewhat relieved but also pained. He liked that he was the first person Gibbs called when there was a case. He wanted to be the one that his boss always relied on.

 

But he understood that this was necessary. That he needed to be there for Alessia and Noel, and McGee needed to become temporary SFA when he wasn’t available.

 

A nudge to his chin brought him out of his thoughts and he looked at those pale blue eyes with a small smile. “Yeah Boss?”

 

Gibbs observed him for a moment before shaking his head, “We need to talk and we can’t do it here.” Tony nodded in agreement, “You still don’t want others to know about your kids.” The older man assumed correctly.

 

Tony sighed, combing his fingers through his hair, “To be honest Boss, I have too much on my plate right now to worry about them. Noel will be coming in soon for his school interviews, I need to arrange a bed for him. I also need to look into the new houses that my friend has shortlisted for me. I think I’ll stick to DC homes, even if they’re more expensive.” He admitted, “Then there’s the whole adoption mess.” He stretched and winced when his back protested, “And I need to get things in motion soon or my back will go on strike. I’m no longer young enough to sleep on the couch every day.” He complained, frowning at the thought.

 

Gibbs held back a smirk at the almost pout, forcefully dragging his eyes away from that ever-smiling mouth.

 

“The more I think on it, the more I consider getting a hotel room for a while would be a better-”

 

“Don’t be stupid, DiNozzo.” Gibbs snapped, “No way is a hotel a better solution.” He narrowed his eyes at his SFA warningly when the younger man opened his mouth to speak. “Pack up whatever you need, you’ll be staying with me.”

 

“What! Boss, you don’t need to do that!” Tony protested immediately, “I didn’t-”

 

“I know you didn’t.” Gibbs interrupted before the younger man could explain, “But this is a good solution. You and the kids can sleep comfortably, I get to meet them, and we get to talk. You can’t rush through buying a house, DiNozzo, you’re gonna be stuck with it for years if you make the wrong decision.” Tony bit his lip uncertainly, still unconvinced.

 

“Boss, I don’t wanna-”

 

“Tony.” The SFA stilled, glancing up at Gibbs. Pale blue eyes were watching him steadily, waiting until the stubborn expression melted off the younger man’s face. “Leave after you’re done with the reports and pack your bags and head straight for my house.”

 

Tony visibly bit his tongue and sighed, nodding in acceptance.

 

Gibbs observed him for a long time before stepping back with a decisive nod. “How’s the adoption coming along?” He asked softly as they headed down the stairs, “What did Patty have to say?”

 

“Voclain coming to DC and staying here would help.” Tony said, “She thinks that the adoption would be as smooth as it can be. No judge would want to add more stress by separating Alessia and Noel.” Gibbs nodded at that. “Right now I need to focus on getting a new home. Alice has shortlisted three and I looked at the pictures.” He frowned, “I’ll show you tonight, I guess. I like two of them but Jesus, I’ll be paying nearly half my salary just on mortgage, looks like.” He murmured, shaking his head.

 

Gibbs arched a brow skeptically, “You buying one of them McMansions, DiNozzo?” He asked, amused. He knew that Tony had some substantial money invested and saved. He certainly paid more tax than Gibbs did. His apartment was selling at a damn fine price as well. But he didn’t think that the younger man would like living in a large house in the suburbs.

 

Tony shrugged, a sheepish smile crossing his lips. “Possibly.” He admitted. He opened his mouth to explain further but stilled, arching a brow when he walked into the bullpen to see Abby standing there with her arms across. “Hey, Abs.”

 

“Don’t ‘ _Hey, Abs_ ’ me, mister!” She snapped, “You’ve been back for two days and didn’t even bother visiting me! You owe me a big explanation!”

 

Tony frowned, “I do?” He glanced questioningly at Gibbs, who shrugged, before looking back at Abby. “I’m sorry I didn’t come see you Abs, but the case-”

 

“Forget about the case! I’m talking about you giving us a heart attack! You put your house on sale!”

 

Ziva and McGee stilled, turning around immediately and looking at Tony. The SFA froze, his expression becoming cool at the public confrontation. He could already see heads turning around the bullpen. “This isn’t-”

 

“Abby.” Gibbs interrupted, his voice low and curt. He waited until the girl looked at him before scowling at her. “I know why Tony’s selling the house. He’s buying a new one is a better neighborhood.” He explained, “Beyond that, he owes you no explanation.” He looked at Tony before gesturing sharply at his desk. “Get started on the paperwork.”

 

“But Gibbs!” Abby protested, “We deserve some answ-”

 

“Don’t wanna hear it.” Gibbs snapped, narrowing his eyes warningly. Enough was enough. “You’re here to work, not to gossip. So get to it.” He growled, watching with satisfaction as McGee and Ziva immediately want back to work.

 

Abby pouted at him before huffing, “Fine, but he’s taking me to dinner tonight. And he has to explain everything.”

 

Gibbs arched a brow, “Not gonna happen.” He raised his hand when Abby opened her mouth to protest before silently gesturing towards the elevator. She crossed her arms stubbornly but relented before glaring at Tony. The SFA was watching them steadily, his face expressionless. It was was such an unusual expression that Abby stilled for a moment before giving up.

 

“Fine!” She huffed, leaving quickly, not even glancing at Gibbs.

 

The Lead Agent shook his head subtly before glaring at anyone who wasn’t working. He met Tony’s eyes and arched a brow, only to get an amused smirk in reply. “I knew that was coming. I imagined it happening in her lab when visited her.” Tony said, chuckling under his breath. “Jesus, she’s gonna be pissed.”

 

Gibbs scoffed, “She’ll deal. Get back to work.” He ordered before sitting down and looking at his own reports.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs was just starting to get pissed off when he heard a car pull into his driveway. He had expected Tony to be there when he returned home, but the younger man was nowhere to be found. For a moment, he had actually assumed that Tony had defied him and decided to stay in a hotel.

 

Thankfully, his boy had more sense than that.

 

Discarding his sander, he sedately climbed the stairs and headed for his door, opening it and leaning against the frame. Tony had a bag on his shoulder and was reaching inside the car to pick something- someone up. Gibbs watched intently, his lips twitching into a smile when he saw little sock-clad feet dangling from under Tony’s arms. He felt a surge of anticipation when Tony shut the door and locked the car, turning around as he did.

 

The little girl was obviously sleeping, no surprise considering it was already past 10. Tony had an arm supporting her weight while the other curled protectively around her head, gently pressing it to his shoulder.

 

His SFA paused at the sight of him before a small, almost shy smile crossed his lips as he walked forward. “Sorry I was late, Boss. I decided to finish dinner and get Alessia ready for bed before heading this way. Good thing too, cause traffic was a nightmare.”

 

Gibbs waved his hand dismissively, his irritation forgotten. “That’s your kid?” He asked gruffly as Tony finally came to a halt before him.

 

The younger man’s smile widened before he stepped forward, turning his body slightly to let his boss see Alessia’s face.

 

Gibbs’ breath caught in his chest.

 

He didn’t know what to say, how to react. It was rare for Gibbs to be caught speechless but the picture before him was beyond words. Alessia was so blatantly Tony’s daughter, it was nothing short of a marvel. He was dead sure that even if Tony hadn’t told him, a single glance at her would’ve revealed the entire story to him. He caught Tony’s elbow and pulled him inside the house, into the well-lit living room.

 

‘ _Jesus Christ_.’ He thought to himself as he took them in. He had never seen Tony look so content and at ease. He held his daughter confidently, easily balancing her on one arm as he set down his bag. Alessia didn’t even stir, so securely ensconced in her father’s arms.

 

Unexpectedly, his throat felt tight. His hands ached to reach for Tony, to pull him into his arms because he knew, just _knew,_ that Alessia would bring just as much joy to his life as Tony did.

 

Taking a deep breath, he reached forward and gently brushed silky strands of copper to peer closer. Gibbs found all children to be beautiful in their own right but there was something very special about this one. Special because there was so much of her father’s beauty on her face. “Your nose, cheekbones, brows, and lips.” He observed quietly, brushing his knuckles against her sleep-flushed baby soft cheek. “She’s made in your image, Tony.”

 

The smile that crossed Tony’s lips was unlike any he had ever seen. When he looked at his daughter, there was nothing but love, devotion, and wonder written on his face. “She has my eyes too.” Tony declared quietly, “I’m looking at a lot of worthless boys, white-hair, and trouble. She’s too beautiful to not attract attention.” His SFA said, amusement soaking his voice.

 

Gibbs’ lips twitched in a smile, “Like her father, you mean?” Tony stilled, his eyes widening at the unexpected compliment. He shook his head when the younger man colored and ducked his head, tearing his gaze away. Helpless against the impulse, Gibbs reached forward and nudged Tony’s cheek gently with his fingers. “Congratulations, Tony.” He said softly, waiting patiently until the younger man met his gaze before smiling faintly.

 

“Thanks, Boss.”

 

Remembering the time, he gestured Tony to follow him to the room he had prepared for Alessia. It was a little bare, with just a clean bed and some furniture, but there was a comfortable chair for Tony to sit in and a nightlight in case Alessia got scared.

 

He lingered by the door as Tony gently placed his daughter on the bed, chuckling when the girl moaned in protest, her little hands grasping his SFA’s shirt. “Mia bella,” Tony whispered, his voice low and loving. Gibbs watched as the younger man gently pried her fingers open and kissed her palm.

 

Tony tucked her in, brushing another kiss on her brow, before standing. “It’s an odd coincidence.” He murmured after a while, unwilling to take his eyes off his daughter. “She was sleeping when I met her for the first time too, Boss.”

 

Gibbs didn’t say anything, watching Tony watch his daughter. The SFA looked thoughtful and only stirred after a couple of minutes, shaking his head as though he was dismissing it. The two adults walked out of the room, Tony partially closing the door behind him. They were silent until they reached the basement. Tony didn’t know what to say and Gibbs wouldn’t open his mouth until he was good and ready.

 

The SFA wasn’t really surprised when Gibbs stayed silent, grabbing two tumblers off the shelf and pouring them some bourbon.

 

That sat contently for a while, sipping their drink. Tony watched his boss through his eyelashes, wondering at the odd silence that had settled over them. Gibbs was looking at his boat with thoughtful blue eyes, his shoulders relaxed.

 

“Boss?” Tony finally prodded after over fifteen minutes had passed.

 

“I think, Tony” Gibbs began softly, “that you better start from the beginning. And I _mean_ from the beginning.”

 

The SFA stilled before ducking his head head and sighing, “There’s not much I can say about the assault, Boss. I barely remember anything. What I told you was it.” He admitted truthfully. “I didn’t hear anything of her until Steve called me.”

 

“Why didn’t you report it?” Gibbs asked, “Or tell me, for that matter?”

 

Tony bit his lower lip before leaning back. “We were worlds apart then, Boss.” He said quietly. “I could’ve told you when you returned from Mexico, or when I returned from my Agent Afloat stint, but…” He shrugged uncomfortably.

 

“I get why you handled things the way you did, Tony.” He said finally, combing his fingers through his hair. “But I hate that you had to handle it alone.”

 

Tony sighed, “I didn’t really have a choice, Boss.” He admitted. “And to be frank, most of the time I was just reacting. There wasn’t much I could control.”  He grimaced as he recalled how helpless he felt, both after the assault and after finding out about the kids. “And I didn’t know _how_ you’d react.” He confessed softly at the end.

 

“I’d have reacted by hunting the bitch down and shooting her dead.” Gibbs said bluntly, causing Tony to freeze. “As I would do anyone who dared to harm a hair on your head.” The older man growled. Tony’s eyes were wide as he look at his boss, shocked. “No matter how much I forgot, Tony, I was the same man. I wouldn’t have blamed you for what happened, or thought less of you.”

 

“I’m sorry, Boss, but I didn’t know that.” Tony said softly, swiftly suppressing the half-hope that stirred in him at Gibbs’ blatant protectiveness.

 

“Even if you did, you wouldn’t have told me.” The senior agent assumed, taking a sip from his bourbon and shook his head, “Not that I blame ya.” He admitted. “I was an ass.” He said bluntly.

 

Tony bit back the near instinctive urge to make excuses for Gibbs, admitting to himself that yes, Gibbs had been a bastard. Even more so than usual.

 

“I never did explain why, did I?” Gibbs asked.

 

Tony shook his head, “You don’t owe me an explanation, Boss, I-”

 

“If not you, then who?” Gibbs interrupted, startling Tony and making the younger man look at him in confusion. “If I don’t owe you an explanation, then whom do I owe it to, Tony? You were the one that always bore the brunt of my temper.” The senior agent looked down at his half-filled glass with a scowl. “Bore it better than anyone else had.”

 

“Boss-”

 

“I take advantage of you, don’t I?” Gibbs went on, his voice low, contemplative. “I always have. Shamelessly, and without restraint.”

 

Tony swallowed, feeling a stirr of uneasiness in his chest but he couldn’t disagree. He allowed Gibbs a lot of leeway but it was within his power to put a stop to it. “I let you.”

 

“I wonder why.” The SFA stilled, a cold feeling settling in his gut when pale blue eyes glanced at him. “You’re not scared of me.” Gibbs pointed out carelessly, “Pretend all you like, but I know you down to your bones, Tony. Why d’ya think I slip so often with you? You can bear it, you have the strength to. But that doesn’t mean you should.”

 

The SFA licked his lips nervously because Gibbs was wrong. Tony was deathly afraid of him because he knew just how much power the older man had over him.

 

“But you do.” Gibbs continued, standing up and facing his SFA.

 

Tony’s heart thundered at the knowing light in those eyes, becoming pale under the intent focus of that gaze.

 

Gibbs leaned forward, bracing his hands on the desk behind Tony, trapping the younger man. His voice dropped to a low timber that Tony had never heard before and he could feel the hair on his body stand on end at the close proximity. “You do, and it makes me very curious, Tony. Why do you? Why give me so much liberty? Why bear my temper, my general bastardness?” He leaned closer, his eyes razor sharp, flaring in triumph when Tony sucked in a quick breath, visibly affected. “Why take all the bad, darlin’, and never ask for the _good?”_

 

Tony’s heart raced. He had never, even in his wildest dreams, imagined he’d find himself in this position, pinned by his boss. He swallowed, trying to clear his mind even as his eyes fell to the lips so close to his own. Gibbs’ breath was a brush of moist, bourbon scented warmth against his face and he felt dazed.

 

His boss waited, a slow, masculine smirk tugging at his lips.

 

With some effort, Tony gathered enough wits to speak. “What do you want from me, Boss?” He asked softly.

 

Crystal blue eyes studied him for a long moment before Gibbs took a step forward, his faint smile taking on a rakish edge. His removed his hands from the desk and slid them up Tony’s outer thighs, his touch stunningly confident. “What if I say I want everything?” Gibbs asked, ducking his head and running his nose along Tony’s jaw. His SFA, as always, smelled pleasant. His fancy cologne blending smoothly with the natural hint of sweat.

 

He watched, feeling a heady sense of power, when Tony swallowed once again, his gorgeous green eyes flickering towards him. “Everything?” He asked uncertainly, but there was a hopeful light in his gaze.

 

Gibbs decided then and there, that restraint was beyond him. He settled his hands on Tony’s lean hips and his nose nudged the underside of his jaw, getting the younger man to bare his throat.

 

His lips twitched when Tony readily complied. He raised his hand, placing it possessively on Tony’s nape and smiled, slow and wide. “I’ll take everything, Tony.” Gibbs whispered, “Your attention, your affection, your touch, your kisses,” He chuckled when Tony’s pulse started to race under his palm. He pressed his teeth to that angular jaw, loving the hitch in his Tony’s breath. “And one day, _soon,”_ He continued, his voice low and gravely, “I’ll open up this beautiful body of yours,” He whispered, letting his tongue taste the spice of Tony’s stubble, “and just _slip_ in.” The younger man flushed, green eyes wide and bright. Long pianist fingers curled around his arm, digging in and Gibbs bared his teeth in a sharp grin.

 

“I’ll take you. _Hard_.” Tony stifled a moan. “I’ll make you _ache_.” He said heatedly as his SFA swayed forward, letting his head fall on Gibbs’ shoulder. “And I won’t stop, darlin’,” The older man promised, “Not until yer sore and content. Not un-”

 

“ _Boss, please…_ ” Tony choked out, his face flushed and his entire body heated. His blood sang with arousal and the fragrance of wood and bourbon just under his nose didn’t help. It was terrifying how Gibbs had sent electricity racing through him with mere words. He trembled as his boss stepped closer, his warm hand travelling up his back and moving to his hair.

 

Gibbs voice still had the rough edge of passion, but it was gentler now, “I planned to wait you know.” He murmured in Tony’s ear. “I didn’t think you were ready. I would’ve waited months…”

 

Tony licked his dry lips, his hiding his face in Gibbs’ shoulder. He didn’t have the courage yet to meet the older man’s eyes, not when he was still trying to understand what was happening. “What changed?” He asked softly.

 

Gibbs scoffed, “I’m not patient.” He said bluntly before ducking his head to bury his nose in Tony’s hair, “And you make it difficult, darlin’, when you look at me like that.”

 

“Like what?” The younger man asked softly.

 

The senior agent paused for a long moment before replying, “Like a wrong word from me would shatter you.” He whispered, his arms curling protectively around Tony as his passion cooled slightly. “Like I’m the center of your universe and no matter how much of a bastard I am, nothing’s gonna change that.”

 

Tony sagged into Gibbs’ arms at that, speechless.

 

“I missed you,” Gibbs whispered in a roughened voice and Tony finally turned to look at him, his eyes wide with surprise. “I always miss you when you’re out of sight, darlin’, but this time… I didn’t know why you went to Hawaii.” His fingers tightened in Tony’s hair and he dipped his head, brushing his lips against the younger man’s cheek. “I didn’t know why you were selling your apartment. When Vance assigned you to form Hawaii’s MCRT-”

 

Tony looked stunned, “You thought I was moving away?”

 

“What was I supposed to think, DiNozzo?” Gibbs demanded, pulling Tony sharply forward and punishing him with a bite to his neck. The younger man jerked his arms, whispering his name in surprise. “Pissed me off that you were sneaking about. That you didn’t have the balls to come and tell me that you were leaving-”

 

“I would never do that!” Tony protested, “Really, Gibbs, you should know better.” He reprimanded, leaning back a little to look into the senior agent’s eyes. He hesitated for a bit before deciding that if Gibbs could touch so freely, he should be allowed to as well. Feeling unexpectedly gleeful, he reached forward and combed his fingers through the older man’s silky silver hair. “I could never leave.” He muttered, somewhat distractedly.

 

Gibbs’ lips curled in amusement at the sight of those fascinated green eyes. There was something very innocent about Tony’s happiness. He was simply so content, so at peace with the world that it transformed his face completely. The senior agent had never seen such an expression on Tony’s face before, completely unguarded.

 

He leaned forward, drawing Tony’s attention away from his hair. Green eyes flickered towards his in question. Gibbs pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the younger man. “You haven’t answered my question.”

 

Tony paused, his hands slowly sliding down from Gibbs’ hair and settling on his broad shoulders. He felt the strong muscles here in silent marvel, relishing that he had the right to do this now, to touch Gibbs. He licked his lips before smiling slightly, “Everything, huh.” He murmured softly, amused. “You’re asking like you don’t already know.” He whispered.

 

Gibbs smirked, his arms tightening and pulling the younger man closer. He dipped his head a little, brushing his lips lightly against that smiling mouth. “Say it.” He commanded gently.

 

“I’d rather not. You’re being very demanding.” Tony teased, pulling back and placing his hand on Gibbs’ chest to keep his at bay. His emerald eyes were alive with humor, the pretty mouth curling into a grin, “Perhaps, I don’t want to give you everything.”

 

Tony laughingly evaded him when Gibbs leaned forward again, a low growl filling the air between them, “ _Anthony_.”

 

“Nope,” Tony chirped, elation singing his veins. This was impossible happiness. His daughter was contently sleeping upstairs, the most beautiful creature on Earth, his son was a happy, well adjusted boy, and the man he loved desperately for so long had him trapped in his arms. He laughed openly and ducked away from Gibbs’ grasp, feeling playful. “I’ll go check on-”

 

Gibbs had enough. He grabbed Tony’s arm, pulling him sharply forward, before swooping in for a kiss.

 

It was time to remind his lover just _who_  was boss here.

  
  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both my beta and I feel that the progression of Gibbs and Tony relationship was a bit too quick. It'll slow down after the chapter, so don't expect smut anytime soon. I tried rewriting the scene but it seems even I can't stand in Gibbs' way when he wants something. If you have opinions on it, please review and let me know. I'm especially looking forward to what my long-review writing pals (you know who you are) have to say. I hope you liked this installment. Cheers.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extremely late and I apologize. Thank you for your patience and support. Life just slapped us in the face a few months ago and it took me a while to get over it and get into the headspace to write. Everything is better now so I should be able to post chapters more often. 
> 
> Rest assured that I will complete this fic. I'm not going to abandon it completely. 
> 
> Again, thanks for bearing with me. Also, special thanks to my beta who edited this super quickly so I could get the chapter out to you today. I hope you like it.
> 
> Cheers.

-9-

 

* * *

 

Gibbs sat by the table, his fingers laced in front of his mouth, a thumb caressing his lip.

 

The sensation of yesterday’s kisses was still fresh.

 

He didn’t know what he was thinking, jumping Tony like that. He had promised himself that he would wait, that he’d be patient until his boy was settled and had adjusted to fatherhood. There was still so much between them that was unresolved.

 

But his gut told him that Tony needed that. He needed to know that he could come to Gibbs freely, he could demand comfort, company, and support whenever he needed it. Gibbs wanted to give Tony that security, that assurance that there was someone standing behind him in all this mess.

 

His gut had been stirring like crazy since Tony left for Hawaii. Yes, there was that fear that he might’ve finally pushed the younger man too far, but it felt more than that. It felt like Gibbs should’ve been wherever Tony was, not stuck in DC babysitting McGee and Ziva.

 

As each day passed, that feeling intensified and Tony’s frank admittance that he wanted Gibbs’ advice hadn’t helped.

 

With Tony’s return and everything that followed, his gut started to sound alarms. Tony needed an anchor. He needed a safe corner where he didn’t have to be a father, the SFA, the eldest brother to a team of brats, and a slew of other roles that his lover filled.

 

Gibbs couldn’t hold himself back. Not when his Tony still managed to trust him without reserve. Not when he still let Gibbs into his life without once hesitating.

 

“Are you Gibbs?”

 

The Marine froze in surprise before turning away from the window to look at the kitchen entrance.

 

His lips twitched into a small, entranced smile. Those were indeed Tony’s sparkling green eyes looking at him with curiosity. He nodded, placing his coffee on the table. “I am.”

 

Alessia was even more beautiful in the morning light, her red hair, bright eyes and sleep warm cheeks immediately arresting him. While she looked cautious, there was that trace of an ever-present smile around her mouth.

 

“Where’s Papa?” She asked softly and Gibbs was helpless against the smile that crossed his lips. _Papa_ sounded so much sweeter than dad.

 

“He’s sleeping, sweetheart.” He assured her, recognizing her caution. She was keenly studying his movements and was careful to remain outside his reach. Recognizing that she was uneasy without Tony’s presence, he kept the table between them as spoke. “He had a late night.”

 

Alessia bit her lower lip uncertainly before nodding, “May I see him?”

 

‘ _May I?_ ’ He wondered at her proper grammar as he gestured towards the living room. “Of course.”

 

Tony was dead to the world, his hair a disarray and his expression peaceful. There were stark red marks that stood out against the tanned golden skin, lining his jaw and neck.

 

Gibbs felt his cheeks warm unexpectedly when Tony’s innocent daughter peered at the lovebites with curiosity.

 

Alessia pursed her lips and nodded like she had decided something. He looked at her questioningly when she turned around at headed towards the kitchen again. “Don’t you wanna-”

 

“Shhh!” Alessia snapped, bringing her tiny finger to her lips and narrowing her eyes at him in irritation. “ _Papa’s sleeping._ ” She reprimanded in a whisper.

 

Her expression was priceless.

 

It took everything he had to not laugh. He only nodded solemnly and followed her back to the kitchen, his lips twitching. When they were a comfortable distance away from the sleeping man, Gibbs felt it was safe to speak without being glared at. “You don’t wanna wake him?” He asked.

 

“Nuh huh.” She shook her head, “Noel said that Papa needs rest.” She said seriously. “And Noel knows what he talks about.” She said with confidence like Noel was the most knowledgeable person in the world.

 

And the flawless grammar had vanished. Gibbs forced back a smile and nodded once again. “Want breakfast?”

 

She peered at him suspiciously before nodding. “Pancakes? With chocolate chips and whipped cream?” She asked hopefully, but there was a half-guilty expression on her face that told him exactly what she _wasn’t_ supposed to have for breakfast.

 

He arched a brow pointedly.

 

She sighed like a martyr, “Whole wheat pancakes with fruits and a glass of milk, please.” She recited like she had been doing it for a while.

 

Gibbs chuckled, “Ah, that’s about right.” He nodded. Tony had gotten a little too health conscious when he put on weight. It had taken some serious commitment, including the sacrifice of his favorite pizza to get back in shape. Since then, the man had become a health-food nut.

 

Gibbs stayed silent as he made the pancakes, warming the milk for her. He could feel her curious gaze on his back but decided to let her start the conversation.

 

“You’re Papa’s boss?”

 

“Yep.” He replied, placing the tall glass of milk in front of her. “Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Senior Supervisory Agent at NCIS.” He introduced himself properly. It was only right, seeing has he’d potentially be a big part of her life. “Your Papa told you about me, then?”

 

“Uh huh,” She nodded, “He said you’re the second most important person in his life. After me and Noel.” She admitted freely, causing Gibbs to still before smiling softly. “Me and Noel are the first.” She looked at him, a possessive glint in her eye, “We’re more important than anyone else.”

 

Why did he suddenly feel like Tony’s baby girl was trying to give him the shovel talk?

 

Amused beyond belief, he only nodded, placing a plate of pancakes in front of her. “That’s how it should be, baby girl.” He said, reaching forward to gently tug at her hair with a smile. “That’s exactly how it should be.”

 

“I see you guys are getting along well.” A third voice interrupted their conversation, sounding sleepy but amused.

 

“Papa!” Alessia jumped off her chair and shot off towards Tony. Gibbs chuckled when his SFA swung his daughter into his arms and allowed her to place a big, smacking kiss on his cheek.

 

“Mia bella, you’re up early.” Tony smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to her hair. “Having a chat with Uncle Gibbs?” He asked softly as he leaned beyond Alessia to kiss the corner of Gibbs mouth, “Morning, Boss.”

 

Something warmed in Gibbs at Tony’s lack of hesitation and his pale eyes smiled down at his lover. He tugged that sharp chin forward and brushed a kiss on Tony’s forehead affectionately, “Morning darlin’.” He greeted in return.

 

The senior agent glanced at Alessia, wondering how she would react. She seemed to have dismissed the action entirely and was tugging at Tony’s shirt for attention. “Papa! I didn’t tell you about penguins!”

 

Tony chuckled as he sat her down at the table once again, “What about penguins, mia bella?”

 

“They can talk!” She exclaimed enthusiastically, “I and Julie and Mark were watching...”

 

Gibbs leaned back against the counter with a smile, watching as the cautious, careful little girl he met disappeared completely under Tony’s attention. For a four, nearly five-year-old girl, her speech was surprisingly refined. Tony wouldn’t have noticed, of course. His SFA had very little experience with kids. For all he knew, that was completely normal for 4-year-olds.

 

Gibbs spent the entire morning swimming in amusement, a silent spectator to the father-daughter dynamic the DiNozzos shared. Tony went through the motions like he had done it thousands of times before. Making sure that Alessia was fed, getting her dressed, combing her hair, and keeping up with what she was saying.

 

Dear God, she could talk. Gibbs had actually assumed she was a silent kid but apparently, she was only silent for strangers.

 

From Alexandria to DC, to Tony’s friend’s home in NW DC, she had gone from talking penguins, to ice cream, to Grace William’s phone call, to Noel’s school, to her potential school and the list went on. Gibbs was actually surprised that her voice wasn’t hoarse and he had _no idea_ that a kid could talk so much.

 

There was hardly a minute of silence and Tony seemed accustomed to that. It was only after they dropped Alessia off that there was some quiet in the car.

 

Tony let out a careful breath and Gibbs burst out laughing, unable to help himself. “ _Jesus Christ._ ” The marine whispered, shaking his head at at Tony’s rueful grin. “She’s like this all the time?” He asked incredulously.

 

Tony chuckled, “In the mornings? Yeah. She slows down gradually. According to Noel, she’ll lose the habit soon. She’s just adjusting to the novelty of having someone who actually pays attention to her.” Gibbs glanced at him in question. “Her mother wasn’t the most attentive of parents, Boss.”

 

“I see,” Gibbs pursed his lips before chuckling again.

 

“Boss?”

 

“I doubt ya noticed, darlin’,” He drawled affectionately, “But she doesn’t want you to talk to anyone but her.” He pointed out.

 

Tony frowned, looking at him in question.

 

Gibbs smirked. “Every time we spoke more than two sentences, she interrupted and drew your attention away. The kid’s very possessive of you.” He arched a brow, “She like that with your son?”

 

Tony smiled and shook his head, “Nah, the two always look out for each other.” He tilted his head to the side, “How do you like her, Boss?” He asked softly. “Doesn’t bother you, right? I’ve seen Kelly’s picture.” His voice was low and soothing. “They could be sisters.”

 

Gibbs lips curled into a small smile at the mention of his daughter. It still stung and it always would, but…

 

But it felt like he could let the pain go and bask in the happiness she had given him when she had been alive. “Kelly’s hair was nearly blonde instead of red.” He commented, reaching out to gently squeeze Tony’s nape, removing the anxious look from his face.

 

It was rare for Gibbs to frankly discuss his wife and daughter but Tony had always been supportive, never prodding or demanding answers.

 

It felt right to discuss this with the younger man.

 

“Alessia’s hair can’t be mistaken for anything but red.” Gibbs said, “But yeah… they look somewhat similar.”

 

“The eyes.” Tony whispered.

 

Gibbs nodded, “Green eyes are good luck charms for me, I suppose. Shannon, Kelly, you, and Alessia now.” He confessed, reluctantly. He didn’t want Tony to think he was some sort of replacement, after all. Tony’s eyes had been the first thing to attract him, all those years ago.

 

“I like her.” Gibbs said finally. “She’s a strong girl. Got some spine in her.” He said. “Very intelligent too.”

 

“Yeah, takes me by surprise, sometimes.” Tony nodded, smiling a wide and pleased smile. Gibbs liked her and Alessia obviously liked Gibbs or she wouldn’t have relaxed so much. “I didn’t know kids her age could be so smart, Boss.” He shook his head in marvel.

 

Gibbs smirked but didn’t enlighten him. He pulled into the NCIS parking lot, amused by the way the entire morning had passed. “Yer days are gonna be busy, looks like.” He commented, “When is Noel coming to DC?”

 

“In two weeks.” Tony informed him, reaching for the door to get out of the car, “Voclain should be here tomorr-” He gasped when a firm hand caught his collar and tugged sharply, “Bos-” Green eyes went wide as Gibbs grabbed his chin and pulled him forward, sealing their lips together.

 

Tony sucked in a sharp breath as Gibbs unapologetically bit his lower lip, before slyly slipping his tongue in. The young man tried to gather his bewildered thoughts together under Gibbs’ attention, but he simply couldn’t. He shivered when Gibbs hummed, low and hot, in approval before leaning forward.

 

His boss surrounded him thoroughly, suppressing the nagging thought at the back of his head that whispered warnings about being at work. His fingers curled into Gibbs’ coat as the older man wrapped his arm around him.

 

He was completely and utterly dazed when Gibbs pulled back, blinking up at the man. Gibbs let out a small chuckle before he dived back in, and pulled towards him even as he leaned forward. Tony let out a moan of disbelief as his boss disregarded all cares, intent on having his way.

 

Tony pulled back sharply, “Boss, wor-” He choked back a gasp as Gibbs didn’t even let him finish the sentence. Fingers in his hair kept him firmly in place as Gibbs took what he wanted, licking into his mouth, sucking, and dominating, until Tony couldn’t do anything but grab his lover’s shoulders and hold on.

 

After a long while, Gibbs pulled away. He looked wild, with his blue eyes intense and his hair in disarray. The curl of his lips was distinctly smug as Tony’s gem-like eyes opened to look at him in disbelief.

 

Tony wasn’t used to this, Gibbs could tell. He was usually the seducer, the one who left lovers dazed and stunned.

 

Gibbs felt his lips soften into a smile as he leaned forward, unable to resist. He brushed lighter, more affectionate kisses against Tony’s jaw and neck, waiting for the younger man to recover.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Tony whispered hoarsely, “Are you trying to kill me, Boss? Cause this is a very creative way to go about it.”

 

Gibbs chuckled before leaned back. He gently combed his fingers through Tony’s hair and brought them to order before he brushed his thumb across those kiss-swollen lips. “You’ll live, I haven’t had my fill yet. You remember what I promised, don’t you?” Blue eyes gleamed darkly as Tony flushed, ducking his head.

 

Gibbs leaned forward, tugging Tony’s ear with his teeth and licking the small bite, “You blush beautifully, darlin’, even your ears go red.” He smirked at Tony’s hissed protest and cupped his face, running his thumbs along the flushed cheeks.

 

 _This_ was very intriguing. He had expected Tony to be very confident, to give back just as much as he received. He had seen Tony seduce so many women in the past decade that he didn’t think his lover would be shy about anything.

 

He also knew this was most likely temporary. His Tony would regain his footing soon enough and until he did, Gibbs intended to savor this endearingly shy side.

* * *

 

She caught him just as he shrugged on his coat and glanced at his watch. “No! Absolutely not.” Tony paused as Abby stepped in front of him, her arms crossed and her expression tight. “Gibbs isn’t here to protect you now. You’re going to sit down and talk to us, mister!”

 

Tony arched a brow and looked beyond Abby to see Ziva and McGee. All of them were blocking his exit. “Abby, I really don’t have the tim-”

 

“No excuses! I don’t care about your current flavor of the month!” She snapped, “You owe me an explanation for disappearing without any warning! And you put your apartment for sale! And didn’t tell me why you went to Hawaii! Do you know how worried I was? How worried _everyone_ was?”

 

Tony saw McGee scoff out of the corner of his eyes but he focused on the woman before him. He wanted to handle the situation without upsetting anyone. He really didn’t want to endure Abby’s pouting and cold-shoulders, Ziva’s prodding and teasing, and McGee’s speculative glances.

 

But he wasn’t ready to reveal anything.

 

“I went to Hawaii because of a case I was involved in.” Tony said bluntly, removing his phone and pressing number one on his speed dial. “Give me a minute,” He said before Abby could open her mouth.

 

“Boss, looks like I’ll be delayed for a while. Would you-”

 

“ _Pick Alessia up from Alice’s place. Will do, darlin’._ ” There was a pause, “ _Abby caught you._ ”

 

Tony’s lips curled into a smirk, “Yeah.”

 

“ _Handle this, Tony._ ” Gibbs said seriously and the SFA’s smile melted away at the firm, no-nonsense tone. “ _Handle all of them today and make sure they know their place. If you don’t do it, I will and nobody is gonna like that._ ”

 

Tony’s eyes widened, “Boss-”

 

“ _You let this go on for too long, darlin’, and you know it._ ” Tony winced at the ice in Gibbs voice. “ _You handled the team is Hawaii so well, I think it’s time for you to start using that same attitude here._ ”

 

Tony moved away from Abby and the others for a bit, “Hawaii was different and you know it.” Tony said softly. “They were a new team.”

 

The explanation didn’t work as well as he had hoped. The silence on Gibbs’ end was stern and didn’t abate until Tony sighed and conceded. “You were waiting for something like this to happen.” He observed.

 

Gibbs scoffed, “ _I knew Abby would become impatient, yes._ ” Gibbs said, “ _I didn’t hide that I wanted you to step up, Tony. I warned you that I wanted some changes when I returned._ ”

 

“Why now?” Tony asked softly, “Why rattle the boat now?”

 

Gibbs paused for a while before sighing, “ _Darlin’_ ” His boss’ voice was lined with deep affection, “ _You do realize that this is going to be your team in a few years?_ ”

 

Tony winced, “What if I don’t want that?”

 

Gibbs chuckled, “ _Unless you plan to quit this job, that’s what’s gonna happen. Not anytime very soon, don’t worry. But eventually, it’s gonna be your show._ ”

 

Tony sighed, “You’re saying that it’s better to start preparing for that now? Is quitting on your mind, Boss?”

 

“ _Promotion is._ ” Tony froze, pulling his phone away from his ear and looking at it for a long moment in stunned silence. He hastily placed the phone back at his ear in time to hear a low chuckle. “ _Yours more than mine, darlin’. You deserve it._ ”

 

“What?”

 

“ _When you went away, I read all your reports during your stint as SSA._ ” Gibb admitted. “ _The more I read, the more I realized that something wasn’t right. I’ve read your reports for over ten years, darlin’, you repeat certain words, certain expressions, and your style of writing is different._ ” Tony frowned, puzzled. “ _McGee loves long words that sometimes need a dictionary to understand. Ziva’s writing is formal and stilted, and sometimes the grammar is a little off and style a little unnatural._ ”

 

Tony’s eyes widened, “You know I wrote those reports.”

 

“ _Yes._ ” Gibbs replied, unimpressed, “ _I don’t understand why you thought I wouldn’t notice. Started to look at things more closely and realized that without you, my entire team performs no better than an average batch of rookies._ ”

 

“You know that’s not true.” Tony protested because he felt it was an unfair assessment. Certainly both Ziva and McGee had their weaknesses, but they weren’t rookies.

 

“ _Should I show you the unedited reports I got while you were in Hawaii?_ ” Gibbs asked, sounding irritated, “ _And did you forget just how many times McGee called you for advice?_ ”

 

“Boss...”

 

“ _You take a handle to them. Now._ ” Gibbs ordered before hanging up without a word.

 

Tony sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. He really didn’t know what was going on in Gibbs’ head. If he wanted a change, one conversation wouldn’t do much.

 

When he returned to the bullpen, Abby was waiting, tapping her foot impatiently. Ziva and McGee had abandoned work as well, looking at him with blatant curiosity. As much as he wanted to keep his private life private, he knew that his protests would land on deaf ears. Better to just get this out of the way.

 

“I placed my home on sale, yes. I did it just before I left for Hawaii too, so I get why you jumped to conclusions, Abby.” He admitted. Abby narrowed her eyes at him. “So let’s deal with this one question at a time.”

 

“Why did you go to Hawaii? And don’t tell me it was a family thing! Your dad isn’t in Hawaii!” Abby began immediately.

 

Tony bit back a scowl that threatened to cross his lips. “It’s not a family thing, but it is something personal. I had evidence about a crime that happened about 5 years ago. The Hawaii Five-O task force was investigating the crime, Steve leads the task force and called me.” He explained.

 

“Who’s Steve?” McGee asked. “You never mentioned him.”

 

Tony arched a brow, “Have I _ever_ mentioned the names of my friends, McSnoop?” He asked in return. “I just say they’re my frat buddies. Stevo is my brother from another mother.” Tony admitted, slightly amused by the phrase. Considering his father’s habits and Steve mother’s _mysteriousness_ , that wasn’t an entirely impossible scenario. Shaking the thought away, he focused on his teammates. “Very few people rank above him in my life.” He said absently.

 

Abby narrowed her eyes, “Not even us?”

 

Tony hesitated for a moment before shrugging, “Steve is right up there with Gibbs.” He said frankly and Abby leaned back, stunned. “There’s no comparison.”

 

“How can you say that!” She demanded while McGee and Ziva looked at her with a frown. They didn’t understand _why_ this Steve being so close to Tony mattered. They all had friends and loved ones that they cared for above their team.

 

Tony seemed to echo their thoughts and arched his brow, “Abby, I’ve known Steve for nearly 25 years now. We’ve been through alot together. Does is really surprise you that I might have people in my life that I love above and beyond this team?” To be very frank, Abby, McGee, and Ziva didn’t even make the top 10 list, not that he was about to tell them that.

 

Abby glared at him, “Why are you selling your house? Shacking up with your precious _Stevo?_ ”

 

Did he detect _jealously_ in her tone? Tony frowned as he studied her, carefully taking in her reactions. “I’m not _shacking_ _up_ with Steve. Tearing him away from his beloved Hawaii isn’t possible. And he’s completely gone on his partner.” Abby still looked tense and Tony breathed an inward sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was for Abby to have a crush on him.

 

“But you are purchasing a new home.” Ziva said, drawing their attention. “And I still don’t understand why that should concern us.” Ziva looked at Abby in question. “He isn’t moving to Hawaii, Gibbs wouldn’t have permitted it.”

 

“Wait, Tony needs Gibbs’ permission to move?” McGee asked, looking skeptical. Tony was inwardly amused by the conversation. It was going nowhere, so there was really no use trying to force what Gibbs wanted to achieve. That would happen in time.

 

“If you’ve not noticed yet, McGee, Tony is very obedient of Gibbs and his orders. His loyal St… _Bernard._ ” Her tone was sly and mocking. “Isn’t that what they say for a loyal dog?”

 

“Wow, you actually got that right.” Tony said in marvel, not at all offended. “Catching up with pop culture there, Zivers?” Shaking his head, he decided to keep the conversation short. His daughter was waiting for him, after all. “Yeah, I’m buying a new home. I’m in a stable enough financial condition to buy a house in a better, quieter neighborhood.”

 

Abby huffed and crossed her arms. “Why hide it from us?”

 

“Who was hiding?” Tony asked, getting a bit impatient, “The only person that I feel is entitled to an explanation is Gibbs. And he waited for me to inform him rather than jumping to conclusions. You’re just grasping at straws, Abby, and you know it. I’m not obligated to tell you everything.”

 

“You’ve been acting hinky and you know it!” Abby accused, crossing her arms stubbornly, “And Gibbs was worried, even if he didn’t show it! Do you know there’s a bet going on in this office?” She demanded.

 

“Bet?” Tony asked, baffled. He usually had his ear to the ground, especially regarding gossip connected to their team or to their boss. But it looks like there was something else going on. “What bet?”

 

McGee pipped in before Abby could. “When Vance asked you to supervise Hawaii, everyone was convinced that you’d be transferred there.”

 

Ziva nodded, “I did as well, to be frank.” She admitted, “You are, after all, long due a promotion. But Agent Balboa was very clear in saying that there was no way you’d be allowed to leave MCRT.”

 

Tony scratched the back of his head. He was well aware that he was due a promotion, but MCRT always operated a little differently. The SFA was groomed to take over the unit after the lead agent retired. That was just how MCRT worked. Gibbs had been an SFA to Franks for well over 15 years before he got promoted to SSA. Gibbs only let Stan Burley go because Stan was better off operating solo.

 

“In a way, Balboa is right.” Tony admitted, “There’s a reason why NCIS MCRT here has performed so well for so long. There’s an unbroken chain. Franks to Gibbs, Gibbs to me, me to possibly you McGee.”

 

“Me! No way!” McGee paled at the very thought, unable to imagine himself leading the MCRT.

 

Tony stilled, narrowing his eyes at the younger man. After so many years, he would’ve thought that McGee would have been a little more comfortable with the thought of leadership.

 

“That’s a long way off!” Abby interrupted, “Gibbs isn’t-” Tony raised his hand, silencing her as he focused on the junior agent. Gibbs was right. It was time for Tim to start shouldering new responsibilities.

 

“This won’t do.” Tony murmured with a serious frown. He crossed his arms and leaned back, glancing at Ziva. She was smirking at him, her brows arched in challenge. Of course, she understood immediately what the problem was. If Tim didn’t start getting accustomed to a leadership role now, it was likely that he’d never become independent.

 

He had been coddling the kid.

 

Tony sighed, combing his fingers through his hair and closing his eyes. “This really sucks. No wonder boss was so pissed off.” He murmured.

 

“Tony-”

 

“Ok, McGee, some things obviously need to change.” Tony narrowed his eyes at his subordinate, “From tomorrow onwards, you’ll be taking over some of my traditional SFA duties, that includes having the boss’ back sometimes.” McGee’s eyes widened when Tony leaned forward, his expression shifting into something unfamiliar and menacing. “And if you screw up and even a hair on Gibbs’ head is harmed, you won’t like the consequences, get it McGee?”

 

“But Tony! I-”

 

“Gibbs nearly flayed me alive because you couldn’t handle things when I was gone, bud.” Tony said sternly, “And I’m starting to think he was right. Yeah, I didn’t want to overwhelm you, but it wasn’t my intention to weaken you either.”

 

“You can’t make that decision!” Abby butt in, “This is Gibbs’-” She nearly jumped in surprise when Tony tossed his cellphone at her, “What?”

 

“Call him. Ask. He was the one who commanded me to deal with the situation. No one’s arguing that this is Gibbs team, but junior agent training is _my job_ . Any weakness in McGee reflects badly on _me_.”

 

Abbs stilled before scowling and calling Gibbs. She looked at him smugly, convinced that she was right. She placed the phone on speaker just to ensure Tony’s dressing down was public.

 

Gibbs picked up after two rings. “Gibbs-”

 

“ _Abby, whatever Tony has said, I'm behind him 100%._ ” Gibbs said bluntly, anticipating her protests. “ _I asked him to start changing things because they need to be changed._ ”

 

Abby’s eyes widened, her expression wounded. “He’s making important decisions without you, Gibbs! And he’s making McGee uncomfortable!”

 

McGee paled while Tony stared at her incredulously. Gibbs, on the other hand, was silent for a moment. “ _Uncomfortable?_ ” The voice was practically a snarl, “ _Imagine how uncomfortable Tony was when he wrote reports for both Ziva and McGee for 3 months!_ ” Gibbs snapped and McGee flinched. “ _And don’t tell me he didn’t! I know how Tony writes and it’s vastly different from the rubbish reports I got when he was in Hawaii._ ”

 

Abby pouted, undeterred, “This wasn’t a problem before he went to Haw-”

 

“ _You think I like that?_ ” Gibbs interrupted. “ _That I missed colossal mistakes  made by my team and left my SFA with a couple of inexperienced and incompetent place-holders? I’ve never read such bad reports or seen such lack of independence in my life. Just how many times did McGee call Tony for advice and consultation?_ ”

 

“What’s wrong with that?”

 

“ _Everything!_ ” Gibbs snarled and even Tony flinched. Poor McGee looked terrified while Ziva seemed disturbed. “ _What good are McGee and Ziva if they can’t work without Tony’s guidance? What, exactly, is -_ ”

 

“ _Uncle Gibbs?_ ”

 

Tony’s heart stopped when Alessia's voice came through. He didn’t want people to know. He wasn’t ready and Alessia _definitely_ wasn’t ready. He-

 

“ _Give me a moment, sweetheart._ ” Gibbs said softly but firmly. “ _Be right with you._ ”

 

Alessia didn’t say anything more than a faint ‘ _ok_ ’ and Tony suppressed a sigh of relief. Thankfully, his team and Abby were too focused on Gibbs and the situation to pay any attention to his little girl.

 

“ _I’ve had enough._ ” Gibbs said finally, but Alessia had calmed his temper completely so his voice no longer carried that hint of icy disapproval. “ _Listen to what DiNozzo has to say. He’s my second in command and its time you remembered that._ ” The call was disconnected before any of them could get a word in.

 

The silence that followed wasn’t pleasant. Abby looked stubborn but hurt. McGee and Ziva looked uncomfortable and wouldn’t meet his gaze.

 

Tony sighed and dipped his head. He still felt Gibbs was being unfair and neither McGee or Ziva were in any way incompetent. But he understood Gibbs’ strategy.

 

His lover would tear the two down, render them to pieces, and let Tony piece them back together once again. This was Gibbs being the villain so Tony could be the hero.

 

That _ass._

 

Rubbing his face, he looked at McGee and Ziva and _knew_ this was just the start. If his boss was serious, the upcoming days would be hard for his team.

 

‘ _Really Jet? This is the last thing I need!_ ’ He thought to himself and took a deep breath. “Ok. Look, Gibbs tore me a new one after I came back to Hawaii and I didn’t like it.” He said seriously, meeting Ziva and McGee’s eyes and ignoring Abby completely. He reached over to his desk and switched on his computer. “I’m giving you a few of my old reports. McGee, I want you to read them and understand what needs to be done. From tomorrow, you’ll handle three of them. Ziva, you’ll handle two of Gibbs, which I’ll proofread before I pass it on.” He retrieved digital copies of his reports and handed a flash drive to McGee and another to Ziva.

 

Tony shut down his computer once again before he turned his attention to his teammates. “Of course, the reports are only part of the problem but we’ll see how Boss wants to handle this and act accordingly. I’m asking you,” He paused meaningfully until Ziva and McGee focused on him before he continued speaking, “I’m asking you to take things seriously. I don’t care what your personal feelings for me and my skills are but you _can’t_ drop the ball like you did in Hawaii. From tomorrow, if I ask you to do something, _you do it_.” Tony’s voice was implacable and firm. “And we’ll see what happens from then on.” He murmured faintly, almost to himself before he walked past the stunned team to the elevator. “And Abby. I’m going nowhere. You’ve nothing to worry about.”

* * *

 

The moment they heard the door open, Alessia was off like a rocket, causing Gibbs to smirk. The girl had been disappointed when Tony didn’t come to pick her up, but she accepted him easily enough. For the first 30 minutes or so, she was silent and slightly uncomfortable in his presence but one offer of ice-cream changed everything. Soon, she was chatting his ear off about her day and asking him all kinds of questions.

 

She was, in every way, Tony’s daughter.

 

He chuckled at Alessia’s loud ‘ _papa!_ ’ and Tony’s grunt as his daughter collided with him. He stood lazily and walked towards the door just in time to see his lover sweep the girl up in his arms and press a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Mia Bella, I missed you. Sorry papa couldn’t pick you up today. Did you have fun with Uncle Gibbs?”

 

“Yes! We had ice-cream and we worked on the boat in the basement too!” Alessia admitted enthusiastically. “I wanna tell Noel about Uncle Gibbs’ boat! Can I?”

 

“Sure, sweetheart.” The SFA said, “We’ll call Noel after dinner, okay?” At her nod, Tony grinned. As easily as he had done in the morning, leaned forward to brush a light kiss of greeting to Gibbs’ lips. “Thanks for looking after her, Boss.”

 

Something in him relaxed when he noticed Tony’s easy smile. Gibbs knew his lover wasn’t pleased with his decision to force the issue about the team, especially because he was still juggling the responsibility as a father. But Gibbs knew it had to begin now before Noel’s move to DC and Tony got into the daily grind of parenthood completely.

 

With Alessia present, both NCIS agents avoided talk about work. Gibbs had already prepared dinner so Tony was free to take a long, relaxing shower and spend some time with his new family.

 

“Papa smells nice!” Alessia chirped, burying her face in his shoulder. This was another habit of hers. She loved to cuddle with him when he was just out of the shower and smelled of body wash. It was endearing to see the small little things she loved about him and was possessive of. It made him feel like he belonged, that he was cherished and valued in a way that he had never been before.

 

Gibbs chuckled at Tony’s smitten expression, “Your papa always smells good, sweetheart.” He smirked, leaning forward to run his nose along his lover’s neck and breathe him in.

 

“Jet!” Tony hissed, flushing bright red while Alessia nodded enthusiastically in agreement. He mock scowled at his lover, who just chuckled and kissed his cheek.

 

Apparently, Alessia thought it was a great idea and copied him, kissing her father’s other cheek. Sandwiched between two people he loved so much, Tony was completely content, even as he pushed Gibbs away playfully and placed Alessia between them like a shield.

 

Gibbs just shrugged and kissed Alessia on her cheek, causing her to squeal in delight and produce a bright, joyful laugh.

 

Smiling wide enough for his cheeks to ache, Tony reached for his phone and dialed Noel’s number. He chuckled when Gibbs poked and tickled his daughter, making her even more happy and comfortable in his presence.

 

It barely took two rings before his son picked up the phone, “ _Hey dad, was just about to call you. I’m all set to come to DC text week._ ” Noel announced, “ _But I don’t have clothes for DC weather._ ”

 

Tony shrugged, “I’ll wire some money to you, purchase something that would get you through for a day or two. We’ll get the rest here.” He gently pulled Alessia’s hand away as she reached for the phone, shaking his head, “I got your interview schedules with me. Have you finalized your top three schools?”

 

“ _St. Albans, GDS, Potomac._ ” That really didn’t surprise him. Noel had his eye on St. Albans because of the swimming and music programs. “ _But it’s gonna be super hard to get into any of those schools, dad._ ”

 

Tony rubbed his forehead, “It’s alright, kiddo. We’ll see what happens.Still haven’t decided on a house so I might just purchase one in Maryland to get you into a good public school there.” The commute would be a nightmare but Tony would deal if he had to.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Alessia’s hand reach for his phone again and suppressed a smile at her cuteness. “Alessia. No.” He said firmly despite his amusement and gently pushed her hand away once again. “Wait for me to finish talking.”

 

“But papa! I wanna talk to Noel!” She pouted and Tony rolled his eyes. “Please!”

 

“Not until I finish my conversation.” He said sternly, “Please sit back.” His voice was soft but his daughter had learned not to argue with that tone and sat back instead of leaning over him to reach for the phone.

 

Tony patted her head in approval and turned his attention back to his son, missing Gibbs’ smile of approval. “Don’t worry about school admissions for now, buddy. How’s everything else? Did you speak with Voclain?”

 

“ _Yes, he’s leaving for DC tonight. Said he would meet with you tomorrow evening after work._ ” Noel informed him. “ _Dad… he sounded frail._ ”

 

Tony frowned. He had noticed that too when he last spoke to the man. “Don’t worry about it, kiddo. I’ll see what’s up with him and let you know. Anything else you wanna tell me? ‘Cause Alessia is getting impatient.”

 

Noel laughed and asked him to hand the phone over to his sister. Alessia beamed when Tony finally let her talk to Noel, “Noel! Our new house has a boat in the basement!”

Tony choked and sputtered while Gibbs patted his back with a smirk.

  
  



	10. This isn't a Chapter

Sorry to do this because when other authors do, it frustrates me. I've been on AO3 reading other fics, but I just couldn't write my own. With Unexpected, I wrote three drafts before I realized I had lost my rhythm with this story and that broke my heart. 

But this isn't a notice that I'm abandoning the story. Thankfully, I'm back at it and now have a sketch of how the next few chapters will work and how the story will end. I promise you, I have an update coming this Sunday on 12th Feb. A new fandom motivated to get back into writing. I intend to finish Unexpected completely by the end of March so there will be no more than two or three chapters.

Onto other things, I have a few unfinished Gibbs/Tony fics, one of them is actually a good one-shot length. Do you want me to publish them, even if I don't know if I can finish them? Let me know. 

Again, I'm sorry about the lack of chapter this time. I just wanted to let people know and don't want you to be disappointed when I post in other fandoms. I fully intend to finish this so hang tight Unexpected's update is coming. :)

Thanks for bearing with me.


End file.
